Mayhem Under the Mistletoe
by xXxKimPossiblexXx
Summary: What happens when Drakken has to take care of his neice for Christmas and Shego has to take care of her nephew! Will they bring Drakken and Shego together, or tear their relationship away for good? DxS...? Read and find out! Please Review! Finished!
1. Stay or leave?

**_Mayhem under the Mistletoe – 1 – Stay… or leave?_**

**_Note Hi everyone its me again! Ha, yes this is a new story that I am writing. It is my Kim Possible ( late ) Christmas story ((blush)) Anywho, this one is going to be really sweet and I hope you enjoy it. I am still working on Obession and Year 1904! So please read and review and I shall update shortly! Happy Holidays_**

* * *

"Ahhh tomorrow is Christmas Eve; I hope we don't run into the darn Possible's like we did last year!" Grumbled a man with a light blue face and a thin scar that ran down underneath his left eye. He had wild spiky black hair and had a white T-shirt on that said across it "_**the world shall someday be mine**_!". His name was Dr. Drakken and around this time of the year, he could be rather known as 'Dr. _Grinch_.'

"Don't be a puss either this Christmas or I will maul you to death. Sounds pleasant huh?" Snapped a woman who was twirling her long silky black hair. Her eyes were emerald green and her face was shaped like the bottom of a light green heart. Her nose was pointy and her lips were always yapping something nasty or sarcastic to her boss. The woman wore a light green top and baggy black cargo pants.

"You? Maul me?! Oh Shego that is good, real good." Dr. Drakken, Shego's boss laughed as he sat back and kicked off his leather shoes in his swivel chair, as she looked up at him with a nasty expression.

"Neither of us like this time of the year and neither of us ever get along. I don't know why I haven't quit on you already." She muttered silently as she quickly flipped a page in her 'Time' magazine.

"Excuse me?" The Doctor said giving her a look, only hearing the end of her quiet sentence as she shook her head as if he was hearing things.

"So, what is my gift this year?" Shego asked him in a voice that was… calm and sexy.

"What do you want this year?" He asked her putting his arms behind his head and rested on them casually.

"To give you a lap dance," She teased and his eyes got big and he suddenly got nervous as she got up from her chair and put the magazine back in the basket in which she retrieved it from.

"Are you serious?" He asked, as his voice suddenly became a nervous quiver.

"What do you think?" Shego said in a seductive voice as she slowly leaned on his table. She knew she was playing with his balls already.

"Um, well I don't really know…" He started now his toes curling in his socks on the warm carpet beneath him. Drakken had never really received any real action from a woman before, and besides he did think of Shego as just a friend and his assistant… but was he really sure?

"Ha! In your dreams. The day I sit on your lap and give you head is the day I blow my head off!" Shego laughed evilly as she rolled her eyes and Drakken growled at her.

"I don't know really… a raise?"

"In your dream's Shego!" Drakken said getting up out of his chair very offended, by him teasing her and her right hand then suddenly turned into a light green flame and she growled.

"Fine!" Drakken said jumping back into the chair and squealing like a baby in fear, "A raise it is!"

"Buts that's not alllll." She laughed, seeing he was scared knowing she could really maul him into pieces when ever she wanted.

"I want…." Shego started as suddenly the phone rang and Drakken jumped and she snickered.

"Hello?" Drakken said as his voice crackled in the normal way.

"_Drewbie_ sweet heart is that you!?" Giggled a woman's voice and Drakken sunk farther into his chair. 'How bad can this night get?!' He thought sadly as he responded to his mother.

"Yes Mother, it's me, your favorite little Drewbie!" Drakken whispered with slits for eyes as Shego howled with laughter and walked into their kitchen to get a snack.

"How are you? Oh was that your little girl friend? Are you to going to have a little fun under the mistletoe Christmas Eve?" Mrs. Lipsky, Dr. Drakkens mother chuckled and Drakken sighed and rubbed his sore tired eyes.

"No mother. Shego is not my girl friend, she is not my wife either, and she is just my assistant on my radio show and a friend… sometimes."

"Sometimes!? What do you mean sometimes?" She said confused getting a little worked up. Mrs. Tabitha Lipsky was a small pudgy lady with large puffy red, more to the pinkish colored hair woman. Mrs. Lipsky was obsessed with her son. She would always call her baby boy and check on how he is doing or what he is doing and who he was dating. Almost every time poor Drakken would have to answer her annoying and nosey questions, they were all 'no I am not with some one, and yes mother I work for a radio show!'.

"Shego and I argue a lot mother, it's a complicated relationship," Drakken sighed sadly wishing right then and their Shego was giving him a lap dance, since he really needed some happy feeling throughout his body right now, since he was all tight and stressed.

"**A** – Shego will never fall in love with me, **B** – We will never produce children and **C** -, Shego and I will never make out with her under the mistletoe!" Drakken huffed.

"Calm down _Drewbie,_ don't give me a stroke while were over the phone!" His mother huffed back and he rolled his eyes again.

"Now your father says hello, he is watching the **6 **o'clock new. It's suppose to snow today and through out Christmas!"

"That's not the reason you called though is it mother?" Drakken said with a sharp tone to his voice, the kind no mother likes to hear.

"If you were here right now Drew Theodore Peter Lipsky, I would spank your behind until it was holly red!" She scolded and Drakken leaned back in his chair and made insulting, but funny faces at the phone while her ranting voice sang through.

"Sorry Mom,"

"The reason I am calling is because your cousin Eddy is going on his Honeymoon for the next week and you are to take care of your niece, Rebecca!" Mrs. Lipsky cheered, as Drakken's heart stopped and he nearly dropped the phone.

"W-what?! Eddy and Fiona broke up!? I mean, got a divorce?!" Drakken chocked. His cousin Edward Martin Lipsky, was the black sheep of the family, according to him and mother,

"Yes, it was quite sudden, and I just got off the phone with him and he is going out of town for the next few days, he is engaged to some new biker chick! Ugh, he is so sleazy! I can not believe he is a Lipsky! Well anyway honey, he asked _YOU_ predictably to watch his daughter while he goes away."

"Oh god." Drakken groaned as felt tiny beads of sweat form around his temples.

"I guess she can come. But mom, I am going to murder Eddy when he gets back! He knows I don't do well with kids! I don't even have any of my own! I work alone! Well, with Shego, but that's not the point!" Drakken said getting angry.

"She is eight years old and is a doll. You saw her last at the last Lipsky family reunion. Besides, she loves you, remember she wouldn't let go of your leg?" Mrs. Lipsky laughed and Drakken grunted as Shego walked back into their lab with a grill cheese that she had quickly made.

"Oh how can I not remember?"

"So you will watch over her? Drew she loves you, and besides its Christmas! I shall call you in two days, Rebecca should be arriving tonight actually, so good luck, and if you need me, you have my number!"

"I love you mother,"

"I love you to sweetheart. _Early Merry Christmas_ and tell that nice lady Shego I said hello!" She said as she hung up her own phone and Drakken did the same.

"I have news." Drakken started as he tapped the tips of his tiny finger tips together quickly and looked off into space, but with a serious expression upon his face.

"Which would be?" Shego asked,

"My cousin Eddy, he is going on his Honeymoon with his new wife and leaving his daughter with us for a week."

"What!?" Shego said nearly dropping the plate as bits of cheese came flying from her mouth.

"_Yesssss_. I am not that happy about it either." Drakken grunted, just like the Grinch would.

"How old is she, and what is her name?"

"Rebecca, Rebecca Lipsky, and she is **_eight_** years old. Looks like we are going to be parents this Christmas." Drakken said exhaling lots of air from his tight lungs.

"Ok now do **_N.O.T_**. say that, that will make my sandwich in my stomach come up and it will be on your face if you say it again!" Shego threatened.

"What the part of us being parents? Its possible Shego, all we have to do is go up to the bedroom and,"

"No!" She screamed jumping up as the plate beneath her bashed on the ground, and spinning into a million pieces, but neither adults herd the noise.

"Forget it blue boy, you are playing 'daddy' on your own. I am going on vacation again." Shego said as his face became even bluer.

"What?! What the hell do you mean you are going on vacation….again?"

"I went on Vacation last Christmas, remember? That was the night you got drunk and made me dance around singing stupid Snow man Hank songs! Ah! I hated it! Then I had to drag you up your damn stairs and tuck you into bed since you passed out in front of everyone! You were singing with the dogs for crying out loud!" Shego said getting red in the cheeks and Drakken burst out laughing and got up.

"Good times, Shego… good times, I remember you holding me the best you could. God you're so good with your hands." He growled as he came towards her and she then walked up to him and smacked him across the face. Drakken then raised his 'one' eye brow and crossed his arms and looked at her, breathing a bit heavily from the hard smack.

"Your right I deserved that,"

"Damn right you did!"

"And it hurts a lot to,"

"Good!" She screamed.

"And it's going to hurt more when you leave me with my second cousin to deal with. I already gave the henchmen their gifts. I sent them all down to Jamaica to hopefully find dates for crying out loud! Please stay and help me. Please? I will give you anything you want for Christmas, or after Christmas… anything!" Drakken then pleaded as his big black eyes got big and he dropped to his knees and wrapped his manly arms around her tiny legs. Shego nearly collapsed because he had such a tight grip but he would always catch her fall. "If you get the hell off of me, I'll stay." Shego huffed as he smiled and cried in glee jumping up and she brushed herself off.

"Oh Shego thank you so much, and yeah, I guess I did deserve that slap." Drakken said rubbing his left check which was now a light pink and it felt like a brush burn.

"Yes you did, oh and Dr. D?" Shego said as she started to leave the room and then slowly turned around,

"I am not going to help you; I just fooled you so you would get off me! Sucka!" Shego laughed as she shook her head laughing as hard as Drakken clenched his fists.

"You little liar, you." He growled angrily.

"I know I am, hey… I'm _**S-h-e-g-o**_, remember?" She laughed again as she ran up to her room and started to pack for her real vacation.

Pacing down in his private lounge, Dr. Drakken just wanted to explode with anger and tears. How could this happen! First of all, he wasn't good with children and second he never really thought of having any of his own. Even though, sometimes at night, while he rest happily in his bed, he would dream of having a son and laughing with him and teaching him how to become a scientist and to take his place when it was time.

Sitting down in his large black and brown leather chair that had rubbed spots where his hands would go, since Drakken was most of the time stressed he would rub his hands on the leather and it calmed him down. Waiting patiently and yet breathing heavily in an oh so tenderly way he dared to look to his right and out his window. Taking a gulp he did and he for first time in the whole day, he smiled to see it was snowing! Tilting his head up to get a better look, he saw that the snow was falling down rather quickly and it was rather deep. Dr. Drakken and his sassy assistant Shego, had decided to move their location :: lair:: for this time of the Season. They moved up to North Eastern Middleton, not to far from Kim Possible, their 'arch foe'.

'I can't believe that I am going to be playing '_daddy_' for a whole week. I shall not survive!' He thought as he slapped his left hand on his blue forehead and shook it and moaned in a soft cry.

'I hope Eddy brings her gifts because I didn't get her anything this year… ok now I feel horrible.' Drakken thought some more, as his cheeks became rosy from his intense blushing. "Well, I will give her _Commodore Puddles_ then." Drakken laughed to himself as he got up from his chair and paced some more.

Upstairs, Shego was packing every piece of clothing that looked best on her that she owned and was squeezing it into her enormous suite case. It looked if you were with her, that she was leaving Drakken for good, but she was only going on Vacation.

"Maybe I should stay and watch my boss suffer with a child….nah!" Shego thought out loud and then laughed again. 'Why am I being so bitter!?' She thought as she then slowly packed her two piece swimsuit into her bag. 'I mean, I was really harsh down there to him… maybe I was too harsh? Maybe I should stay, I mean Drakken from what he has told me has never really had interactions with children… she might get hurt.' Shego then thought flopping down on her bed and biting her index finger.

Taking an extremely large breath she got up from her bed and slowly pulled out her outfits and threw them back into her messy closet and pounded her hands on her temples and let out a small scream.

"I have to do this… for him… just this once… oh god." She muttered again angrily as she zipped up her empty case and hurried over to her dresser and fixed her long black hair and put on some glossy black lip stick, making her self looking sexy. Grabbing her bag, she whipped around her neck her long silky black scarf and slowly cracked open her door and tip toed down the stairs and noticed Drakken wasn't there.

'He is in his lounge.' Shego knew as she propped her empty black suitcase with thin light green stripes across it down the front, near their front door and hurried down stairs to his lounge. Typing in his code, the door shot open and Drakken jumped up and spun around.

"Shego!" He gasped surprised to see her,

"How in the world did you get my secret code to my room? This is my room, no one else is aloud in here. Ok, maybe you are, but that's about it!" He said nodding his head as he then noticed out sexy she was looking.

"I am actually… going to get on my way, and I was wondering to borrow your phone?" Shego hissed as she walked in and waved her hair a bit and he froze getting nervous again, and then suddenly had a sudden flash back….

* * *

"Brrrr cold weather, perfect for cuddling! Late?" Shego said in her most seductive voice as she cuddled quickly, brushing against Drakkens chest and handed him a warm cup of coffee.

"Erm, I like Late, but to the cuddling… maybe later?" Drakken gulped nervously as he dropped his glass and he stumbled back nervously into his swivel chair as Shego got big eyes and her lower lip started to quiver.

"Why?"

"Well, actually it's because…its because your freaking me out that's why!" Drakken said as she then turned his chair around quickly and started to run her fingers around his neck. Drakken started to breathe heavily and started feeling feelings that he never had felt before, especially towards Shego.

"Awww poor Dr.D, so stressed from all this workie workie." Shego said sweetly as she started to massage his neck and he was melting away from all the pleasure she was giving him.

"Uh I sometimes do burn the candle... oh a little to the left, Ahhh Ahhh." Drakken said as he was now really going to melt. She was being so sexy and seductive to him, that he wanted to just turn around and kiss her!

"Sounds like someone needs a little breakie-poo." Shego then said leaning down and whispering in his right ear seductively as Drakken then froze and gulped, knowing what she meant.

"B-Breakiepoo?" He gulped as she then grabbed his hand and squealed,

"Don't mind if we do!" And hurried him out of their lair and into town. Drakken was panting hard as she drove like a wild woman to get to the Children's park, and she kept blowing him kissing in the back seat. At first when she said 'breakiepoo' he thought, she meant the other kind of **_BREAKIEPOO_**.

* * *

Shaking the memory out of his mind he nodded as she walked by and then spun around again.

"Now where did I leave my suite case?" She said as she came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you up to?" Drakken said raising one eye brow as she then suddenly pressed her lower body against his, and he nearly died with shock!

"Well, I am just trying to tell you that…" Shego started as she leaned her full body against his as he started to quiver and get sick thoughts in his head,

"That I am not going away this Christmas…. I am going to help you with your niece." Shego said then stepping back, leaving him with big eyes and sweaty palms.

"W-What? What's the matter with you? Are back on those Modulator chips?" Drakken said praying she wasn't as he hurried behind her and she pulled her hair back from her neck as if he was going to put a necklace around her.

"Nope, see nothing there."

"What about somewhere else on your body? I might have to check." Drakken asked curiously, as she slapped his hand,

"Don't even think about it!"

"I wasn't planning to." He snickered as he jumped back into his chair in joy.

"So If you are really going to give up your Christmas and stay with me and help me with my niece, then why did you want to come down to use my private phone and go get all of your stuff ready as if you were going away?" Drakken asked.

"Oh just to play mind games with you." Shego laughed as she took off her black scarf and put it on his, for once in his life, clean desk.

"Its cashmere, if you want it… you can have it, Merry Christmas." Shego said nodding as she then started to leave his room as suddenly his black phone rang and both nearly jumped.

"Are you going to get that?" Drakken asked to Shego who was looking at him to pick it up.

"What now, am I your slave, maybe I should go on vacation?"

"_NO_!" Drakken cried, "_Ill_ get it."

"Good boy." Shego then muttered as he got up and answered it. Within minutes a small and evil smile came upon Drakkens face and he spoke into the receiver, "Oh I'll tell her, care to tell her yourself?"

"Tell me what?" Shego said walking over to him as he put out his hand and she stopped.

"No, well alright, I shall bare her the news. Good bye." Drakken said as he dropped the receiver back down on the hook and smiled looking at her trying not to laugh.

"It was for me….right?"

"You're the only woman in the lair, and yes it was for you. It was your eldest brother, Hego."

"Hego!?" Shego chocked, "What in Gods name dose he want?"

"Well, ill tell you this first, you wouldn't be going on vacation anyway because of his call."

"What do you mean?" Shego gasped her hands now getting tight and she could almost feel the flames about to come out but she just continued to breathe heavily.

"They are all going away for the holiday and well, your nephew is coming tomorrow, Mego is dropping him off… you have to watch him."

**_"What the :: beeeeeeeeeeeep ::"_**

"Shego! I told you not to curse in my lair!" Drakken said leaning over her as if he was her father, "This is my home and you live in it, you follow my rules,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know Doctor Drakken, your rules are like so special if you break them in every lair… but _Little Jimmy_!?" Shego said wanting to faint.

"I hate my nephew!" She said as she then collapsed in his chair.

"I didn't even know your brothers had children. I mean, did I miss one; the time I saved you from what was his name? Aviariousa?"

"Aviarious, no '_a_' at the end of his name. But yes, I do have an older brother… older then Hego." Shego said rubbing her temples as Drakkens mouth dropped.

"Surprising huh? We never talk about Rupert, or Neola."

"Rupert and Neola? Isn't that like some kind of store?"

"No you dope!" Shego snapped at him now getting an extremely big head ache.

"Rupert is my older and biggest brother. He is 2 years older then Hego and oh damn is he proud," Shego said rolling her eyes as she continued. "Neola is his 'so not beautiful wife.' They fell in love on our first mission. Rupert powers are to melt things. She was a victim and was being held hostage, I was suppose to save her, but my older brother threw me out of the way I suppose to save my life from a falling boulder and then she flew into his arms. The moment they saw each other they knew it was destiny. So they settled down and had a baby boy, who is my nephew, Jimmy." Shego said finally finish and Drakken who was still surprised to know she was an Aunt, just smiled and nodded.

"So, dose he call you 'Aunt Shego?'" Drakken teased.

"Yes and its not funny! I don't want an Aunt, I hate kids… and oh god, don't even say the word _mother_."

"All it takes is for us to go up to the bedroom and…." Drakken started again trying not to roar with laugher as she screamed with anger and blasted a jolt of green flames from her hands right next to him but he didn't even flinch. Breathing heavily he just shook his head and looked at her.

"I have grown up Shego; you don't scare me all the time. So I guess we both will be taking care of two little kids this Christmas… this will be something." Drakken said shaking his head, because he had know idea what was in store for both of them…


	2. Rebecca Lipsky

**Mayhem_ under the Mistletoe – 2 – Rebecca Lipsky_**

**_LovleyLila _**- Wow, thanks again for taking time to read some of my work! That means a lot and here is the next new chapter! W00T, W00T!

**_Ava Lynn_** - Hey! Thank you again for reading my stories, hehehe yes Drakken/Shego stories are the cutiest! lol! Hmmm about them under the mistletoe, you might just have to read and find out! hahaha!Enjoy this new chapter!

**_AshLDragon_**- Aha I knew you would read this one XP! Yeah Shego is super moody in this story, i mean chapter'(s), hehehehe! You will find out why! Enjoy this chapter and please review!

* * *

Dr. Drakken gulped as the clock then his digital watch that was squeezed tightly on his right hand clicked to 7:00 he knew the little one would be coming soon. Shego had started to make dinner for herself and Drakken.

"Your really want to make dinner, for me?" Drakken asked in a sweet kind voice as he popped his head in the steaming kitchen.

"I am not exactly making it directly for you, but I won't let my boss starve. Who will pay me when you're gone?" Shego laughed and he tightened his fists and growled angrily. Oh they got along so well!

"What is dinner anyway?" Drakken said praying he had a gas mask over his nose and mouth right now because from what it looked to be, Shego was _burning_ down their lair.

"Steak! Don't worry you'll love it!" She smiled happily as she then opened the oven as smoke consumed the room.

"Erm, Shego, you do know that if you cook a steak its better to be cooked outside on a grill." Drakken said as she put the burnt to a crisp steak down upon a plate and pulled off her pink cooking gloves.

"Oh, well… I am a bad cook anyway," She said sadly as her face then started to drop as she placed her gloves on the counted and her head started to droop. Drakken then felt really bad and knew he had let her down. Starting to walk past him Drakken grabbed a sharp serrated knife and quickly cut a piece of the steak and jammed it into his mouth. Shego's eyes were big as he tried to keep it in his mouth because she was hoping he would enjoy it.

'Uh this is so gross, but, well ok maybe not so bad.' Drakken thought as he winked to her as he chewed the burnt steak piece and noticed it wasn't fully cooked and he could get sick if he ate any more. Finally, he finished the piece and rushed over to the kitchen faucet and gulped down a large glass of water to take away the burnt taste.

"Taste like shit huh?" Shego mumbled sadly again crossing her arms as Drakken shook his head and smiled, even though it hurt.

"Its delicious…"

"Liar,"

"Ok it _sucked_." He admitted as she then came towards him with her right hand in the air about to maul him. This time, seeing how furious she was, he was scared and wasn't ashamed to scream like a girl and fly under the table.

"I'll come out when it's _**safe**_." Said a _small squeak_ of voice as Shego slowly knelled down and was laughing her head off of as she slowly pulled up the table curtain and saw two little beady eyes looking at her as Drakken slowly came back out and dusted himself off.

"You wanted the truth, so I told you. It's not your fault, I hate cooking too. Let's go out to dinner, my treat, since we are both having such a horrible day." Drakken grumbled as Shego smiled and shrugged as she dumped the brunt and ugly looking T-bone steak in Commodore Puddles dish, after cutting it up for him and pulling off her pink apron.

"So, when do you think your niece will arrive?" Shego said stretching and yawning, as if she had, _had_ a long day even when, she didn't do anything at all.

"Soon I hope, because I am about to eat the dog in a couple of minutes if she doesn't come, because I am a hungry beast." Drakken said walking over to his lab table and Shego burst out laughing.

"What's with you today? Everything I do is hilarious to you? Once second you want to make love to me,"

"**_ZIP_**!" She screamed as she pointed a finger at him and he hissed,

"The next second you cant stop laughing at everything I keep saying! Its your time of the month isn't it? **_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_**" Drakken said coming over to her and getting her a blanket. Kicking it off Shego laughed hysterically and then stopped and realized something she never realized before. She was changing. Changing how she thought about her boss. Watching him smile upon her and laugh to, she knew something was up and she wanted to stop it!

'Shego get a hold of your self girl! Dr. Drakken is just your _boss_… just?' She thought as she bit her lower lip and she threw him back the gigantic big light blue blanket that had snowflakes all over it as a design.

"Here, you have your period and you probably don't feel good, want me to make you tea?" Drakken asked as Shego's eye brows then slowly slide up her pale face.

'What am I saying? Shego is just my _assistant_! You are mean and full of yourself; get a hold of yourself Drew! C'mon!' Drakken then thought touching his forehead slightly as if he had a head ache and Shego nodded.

"Yeah… I would like that." She whispered as that aqward silence struck between both of them. It was almost as if they were reading each other's mind's and were sharing emotions!

"Ok." Drakken whispered back, almost in a way as if someone had just died. Dead, a dead voice. Snuggling under the blanket Shego then snapped her head out of the blue clouds that seemed to be floating around her and shooting little love darts into her brain and she snapped to him,

"I do not have my period, and hell no way I would tell you if I did!" She called but then flew under the blanket entirely and started to giggle like a little girl.

"Then I can't get you _**pregnant**_!" Drakken teased calling back to her as a sudden green flame hit the wall in front of him and he jumped.

'Cut it with the baby jokes Drew, you don't want to lose your head before your niece gets here do you?!' He thought as he boiled the water and walked back over to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she peered her two dazzling big diamond green eyes out from beneath the fuzz and batted them at him.

"Is my tea ready?" She asked as Drakken started a fire and sat back down and looked over his paper work, on how to take over the world.

"No, I just started to boil the water; I'm not **_Mr. Marry Poppins_**." Drakken snorted, he really snorted, as Shego rolled her eyes as she started to flip through the T.V.channels...

* * *

It was nearly 7:30 when Drakken and Shego were about to eat themselves to death because Rebecca hadn't shown up yet and there was not any food in the house and both of them were practically starving!

"Well maybe if you asked your obsessive mother to watch her, we could get our asses out of here already and eat!" Shego screamed at Drakken from her room slamming the door and he gasped running up after her.

"_Oh no you didn't_!" He roared no pounding on her door as she threw a pillow at it from the inside.

"Don't ever say anything bad about my mother! Or I will do something very bad to you."

"Oh and then I can order a restraining order so you can't come near me!" Shego said as she opened the door quickly wearing a black braw and her pants and Drakken eyes got big and his lips were small.

"I'm changing, what you never seen a girl with a bra on before? My god, you are low Dr. D." Shego said as she pulled on a black stretched top and then started to take off her pants in front of him and he had to grab the railing for support because he didn't want to touch himself.

"Do you mind?" Shego growled grinding her teeth as she pulled on a pair of kick boxing pants that were red with a black strip down the middle.

"Um, no actually I have… I mean no wait…" Drakken stuttered not be able to believe what he had just seen.

'Shego half naked! I think I am really going to die today.' He thought as he calmed himself down and his voice got calm.

"Just let me do my work until Rebecca, comes…" Drakken said still in shock as he started down his large stairs as suddenly their loud and obnoxious door bell rang through out the whole lair and Shego screamed in joy "_FINALY_!"

"I'll get it!" Drakken said merrily as he hurried to the door and opened it. Having his eyes closed he smiled and opened them, and expected to see his cousin Eddy with Rebecca on his shoulders but no one was there. When he opened his eyes to look, he only saw the snow that was pilling up more and more.

"Hi _Uncle Drewbie_." Then whispered a quiet shy voice as Drakken looked down and before him stood his niece. She had poker straight light white blondish but with some brown streaks that were natural, colored hair. She looked up at her Uncle who raised one eye brow at her and they noticed for the first time how tall and small they were from each other. Rebecca had hazel eyes and a perfect little nose with a few freckles on it. She was a quiet child and never really was loud and obnoxious like her father. Her mother on the other hand, most of the time was either in front of the mirror or chatting on the phone ignore the poor little Rebecca.

"Rebecca is that you?" Drakken said as he knelt down and touched her little nose and she giggled. She was standing there, all in the cold. Her beautiful hair that was curled under naturally blew a bit in the ice stabbing cold wind. Her eyes were large and glassy and for her shoes which were a pair of old looking sneakers where scuffed up horribly and were buried in a pile of fresh snow. The poor child shivered vigorously as Drakken then reached out his arms and she dropped her extremely large suite case, which was twice her size, and jumped into his arms.

"Oh Uncle Drewbie, your so funny." She laughed as she played with his tiny pudgy nose as Dr. Drakken, her uncle picked up the bag and walked inside. As soon as they entered she wrapped her tiny and not so long pale arms around his neck and she held on for dear life. The warm soon touched her body and she moaned rubbing her head on his shoulder as he patted her back.

"How long were you out there for sweet heart?" Drakken asked her.

'_Sweet heart_? I am not suppose to like Rebecca, she is a _monkey_ to me! Whoa I really do need a good cup of coffee and a nice warm meal.' He thought.

"For a couple of minutes, not to long. I heard screaming, a woman's voice I think and I didn't want to interrupt something. It might have been important conversation." She said as she then cuddled up closer to Drakken he entered his living room and noticed Shego wasn't around.

"Want me to show you your room while you are staying here for the next few days?" Drakken asked as he let her down and she jumped onto his leg and he groaned but she let go and giggled.

"Follow me Rebecca." Drakken said as if he was showing a group of woman up to their rooms.

"Will you hold my hand please?" She asked sweetly as she held up a small thin little hand and Drakken smiled and reached down and picked her up again.

"Why don't I just _carry_ you?" Drakken laughed as she giggled and nuzzled her cold little head on his right shoulder and wrapped her arms around him again.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you Uncle Drewbie. My dad says hi and how is the _green babe_?" She said trying to say 'babe' right, since she was so small she really didn't understand what that meant.

"Oh," Drakken laughed. "I want you to know Rebecca, that I work everyday and I don't like to be disturbed, so tomorrow during the day only come into my office if its important alright?" Drakken said as she nodded her head and she frowned slightly when he wasn't looking. For an eight year old, she looked and attacked to be almost five years old. She wouldn't kick and scream or be a complete brat, she just didn't know that much since her home life wasn't that good and she was always ignored or being yelled at.

"Another thing Rebecca,"

"It's _Becca_; you can call me that if you want to." She said interrupting him and then blushed, "Excuse me I interrupted and I guess that wasn't very nice."

"No, but I don't mind. I am use to it." Drakken said feeling how heavy this enormous hard suite case was!

"What do you mean? Don't you live here alone, it's most defiantly quiet." She said as he put her down and pressed on his lower back, because it was getting sore. From carrying the little child who was skin and bones, but she still did way a bit, and this suite case, oh god this case… "What's in side here anyway?" Drakken asked as he then opened it in an angrily way.

"My thing's, here, if you give me what number my room is I will take it there and I shall leave you alone of the night." The little child said putting her head down, as if she was being scolded.

"Listen honey I am not mad at you, I just get angry a lot of the times, but I will tell you if I am mad. Oh and there is someone I would like you to meet!" Drakken said as hewinkedto her as she smiled and Drakken bellowed,

"Shego!"

"What?!"

"Come down and meet my beautiful niece!" Drakken bellowed back as, Shego came walking down the hall scratching her head as if she had just woken up. Turning around, Rebecca walked up to the Shego and stuck out her small little hand.

'_Shake it_!' Drakken mouthed the words to Shego who made a tired face and then rolled her eyes, kneeling down and shook the young child's hand.

"So you're the one who we had to wait for so we could finally go out to dinner! Can we go now?" Shego wined to Drakken as he ran his slim finger across his light blue neck warning her and she mouthed a curse word to him. The little girl then walked back over and dragged her case down the hall where Drakken then had told her where her room was. Jumping up and down, trying to read the handle Drakken opened it for her and she stepped in side.

"Wow!" The child said in amazement as she entered a room which seemed to be the biggest bedroom she had ever seen in her small life.

"This will be you'se, what time dose your father let you go to sleep?" Drakken asked as he lifted the large bag onto her bag and unzipped it as she climbed up and helped him.

"_**Eleven O'clock**_,"

"Eleven! That's a bit late for a young lady like you don't you think?" Drakken asked tilting his head looking at her as Shego appeared in the doorway.

"I want to go to bed around seven or eight at home, since I get tired, but my father or mother are either watching TV or keeping it up very loud so I can't sleep or they just are making strange or _odd noises_ in their room late at night, it's disgusting!" She said, as Shego nearly threw up.

"Oh my god, I did not need to know that." She said covering her mouth in case she was going to throw up,

"Neither did I!" Drakken said looking disgusted and the little girls face then got sad and she let it fall again.

"I'm sorry; did I say a bad word?" She asked in a quiet voice, and both adults felt bad.

"Oh no, no, no Rebecca, its just… and adult joke!" Drakken laughed nervously turning pink and she smiled as she pulled out her cloths and flew to her dresser and placed them away.

"You know, if it's alright with you, maybe tomorrow Shego could help me place my Barbie's up on my desk over here!" Little Rebecca said happily waving to Shego who couldn't believe what was happing.

'Barbie!?' She started to think, 'Since when do I play with Barbie, well I guess it won't hurt that much, but just this once.'

"I'll see what my current events book looks like, you know, if I'm and I'll let you know." Shego said waving back to her and rolling her eyes as the merry child danced around her new bright room.

"This one is my favorite," Rebecca said as she pulled out a doll with _long back hair_ and _green eyes_.

"I haven't given her a name yet, I am not really sure what to name her?" She thought as she ran her fingers through the dolls hair and Drakken was trying not to explode because of his hunger loss.

"Sweet heart why don't we go out to dinner, since Uncle Drewbie and Ms. Shego are very hungry and I am sure you are to, so what do you say to that?" He said lifting her back up into his arms as he spun her around the room.

"Great idea! Lets all go have some fun!" Rebecca laughed as she then held on to her Uncle with dear life as he lifted her frail body onto his shoulders and held her hands as they walked down the stairs and put on their coats.

"Finally, we can eat!" Shego said as she whipped on her black jacket and long sexy black leather tie up boots and Drakken growled as she walked by.

"Watch it _chief_!" She ordered, as Rebecca laughed and put on her 'Barbie' light pink and purple flowers upon it and read 'Barbie Power' all over it.

"Who likes my new boots? I got them for my birthday!" Rebecca giggled and blushed and Drakken and Shego smiled nervously.

"They are um, well…"

"The_** hottest**_ boot's I have ever seen, now want me to carry you again so you don't slip in the snow or do you think you can handle it angel?" Drakken asked the little girl as she then zipped up her ruby red colored puff coat which was made just for her and fuzzy pink gloves.

"I think I can handle it!" She squealed pushing between Shego's legs and flying out the front door and tripped into a pile of snow!

"Rebecca!" Both adults cried as she pulled her cold shivering and now wet head from a deep pile of freshly laid snow and laughed.

"I'm ok."

"Thank god. If anything would have happen to you," Drakken said as Shego gave him a funny look.

"What?" He asked her,

"Nothing." She whispered back as she slowly started down the icy steps of their large lair.

"Tell me now Shego." Drakken growled.

"We will talk about it later!" She hissed back as the little one then suddenly disappeared.

"_Now where did she go_?" Shego sighed gettingannoyedbecause the child was keeping them from getting food!

"In here!" Called a small voice, as Rebecca was already in the backseat of Drakkens Volvo, as she waved and pulled the window down.

"Come on you guys; let's go to _Chili's_ for dinner! They have the best cheeseburgers!"

* * *

**Note - - - hi everyone! wow thank you all for reviewing so far! it makes me so happy to get a review! lol. Isnt rebecca a cutie!? Let me know what you think so far and please review, and ohhh wait until the next chapter, hahahaha... dinner with Rebecca, whoa! :: evil laugh ::.**


	3. Do I care for her?

**_Mayhem Under the Mistletoe – 3 – I do care for her?_**

_**Ava Lynn**_ – Yes so many quick updates! Its great! LoL, yes they shall be going out to dinner and oh god wait until you read what happens!

**_Alan is my Friend_** – Hey Cas, oh I want to see that movie. Yes Drakken is scared of monkies, no I am just kidding! Enjoy the chapter!

**_AshLDragon_** – Hehehehe, well do you think they will someday become parents in this story? :: wink ::

**_Gryfffinrose_** – Hi, thanks for the watch and thanks for reading my story so far! Oh don't you worry, I never abandon my fanfics, NEVER! :: smiles :: Here is an update, enjoy!

**_Stargirl _**– Aw your so sweet! Glade we are friends, here is the super long chapter I was telling you about, enjoy!

* * *

"Can we turn on the radio?" Rebecca asked sweetly sitting in the back of the dark car as Shego was in the front passenger seat and Drakken was driving. The snow was coming down faster and faster on every corner that he turned.

"Please, no rap, I beg of you." Shego begged because she was getting a head ache.

"Awww but Shego, you know I love rap." Drakken teased as she growled and Rebecca laughed.

"Once, I saw my dad on his bike singing a rap song, I think it was from that Nelly dude, and the song was 'Hot in here'." She said as both adults snorted with laugher, as she joined.

"Yes we can turn on the radio." Drakken said, as he turned it on and made a large mistake. On every channel their were old and famous Christmas songs and Drakken, like the Grinch, really wasn't in the mood to listen to 'Jingle Bells.' Unbuckling her seat belt Rebecca then slowly started to craw behind Drakkens car seat and then rested her head on his head rest.

Shego's eyes then picked up something to her left and it wasn't Drakken. Smiling and looking out the window, Shego rolled her eyes because it looked like Drakken had to heads upon his shoulders.

"_**JINGLE BELLS**_!" Rebecca then screamed in his right ear as Drakken screamed because he was scared and almost flew off the road. Shego was no streaming mad and Drakken nearly had a heart attack. Breathing heavily he turned around in his car seat as he pulled over and the snow continued to fall.

"Becca, why did you do that?!" He said as his beady tiny sexy black eyes glared at her face.

"Because it was funny." She said laughing and kicking her little boots on the bottom of the seat.

"It was not funny and listen to your boss, I mean Uncle!" Shego said resting her head on the cool glass window and looking at Drakken with tired eyes.

"Just put back on your seatbelt and please calm down, we are almost there,"

"We were." Shego mumbled as Drakken changed the radio station and drove off to the restaurant…

Finally arriving at 'Chili's', Rebecca's favorite restaurant they all walked inside and she jumped up and down and slipped off her fuzzy gloves and her tiny hands were cold.

"Come here, let's sit down and wait until our table is ready." Shego said as she sat on a red colored waiting booth as she flew on it and nearly knocked Shego off of it.

"You are hyper tonight, aren't you kid?"

"Sorry Ms. Shego, it's been such a long time since I have gone out to diner. Most of the time I am making myself little pizza's or left over's, since no one, except my dad really cares about me at home." She said in a small voice as Shego then felt bad.

"Well you are here, so don't you worry one little bit." She smiled and then thought suddenly wanting to smack herself.

'What is wrong with me!? Hell yes I am changing! Did I just talk to her like I was her mother! Oh god Shego, get a-hold of your self!' She thought as she bit her lower lip as she then noticed Drakken was arguing with someone up front about who was in line first.

"Oh god, he is going to get us kicked out." Shego said sadly, as the little girl put her tiny hand on her shoulder.

"_**Do you guys sleep together**_?" She asked with big eyes, and Shego then did really fall off the red booth in shock and hit the ground. Drakken heard her squeal and looked around. Seeing she was on the ground he hurried to her and helped her up.

'Why did I just do that?!' He thought as they touched hands and she then pulled away from him,

"Is our table ready yet?" She growled giving him a look,

"No, but I am working on it." Drakken sighed as he went back and stood in line knowing arguing would get them no wear. Shego, then quickly turning back to Rebecca who was kicking her feet gently on the bottom off the boot asked,

"Who told you those words?" She asked now really is if she was her mother and she wasn't too happy.

"Um, well I heard my _mommy say them to daddy all the time_." The little girl said as her ears drooped in fear and she started to shake because Shego was squeezing her tiny cold hands to the point of crushing them.

"Do you know what 'sleeping with someone' means?" Shego asked sternly as she shook her head as fast as could.

"Good," Shego then sighed in relief and released the child's hands from hers as she winced in pain as she touched him.

"Sorry." Shego than muttered.

"But what dose sleeping with," Rebecca started as Shego quickly covered her mouth because some people starting to glance at them.

"We don't talk about things like that in public alright?"

"Ok." She said as she smiled and gave Shego a hug.

"But what is it?" Rebecca then had to ask after 5 minutes of long silence and Drakken had just left the line and was coming over,

"You really want to know!?" Shego asked holding the flames back in her hands.

"Yes!" Screamed Rebecca as Drakken sat down and picked her up, placing her in his lip like Santa would do.

"Your niece here would like to know what 'sleeping with someone' meant." Shego whispered as Rebecca giggled and Drakken nearly dropped her but held her close.

"E-excuse me!?" He chocked,

"What? She wants to know, just tell her something please!" Shego begged, "So we can change the subject."

Taking a couple of minutes of thinking how to say it to his niece and in a whisper he then just pulled her close and whispered in her ear

"It means when a mommy and daddy want to have a _baby_." He said as she then smiled and hugged him.

"Ohhhhh, I get it now. Ok sorry if I bothered you." She said as Drakken smiled slightly and blushed in a big way, because he couldn't believe it just told an 8 year old about _sex._

'Oh god Drew, you are getting old.' He thought as they all sat in silence for 10 more minutes until their table was called.

A tall slim woman who wore a coral colored polo shirt that read 'chili's' on it came over to take their order.

"Hi welcome to Chili's I'm Ginger, Ill be your server here tonight can I take your order?" She asked as Drakken then put down the menu and looked at the waitress. His jaw dropped as he saw the girl of his dreams. Sweet music was playing in his mind and little hearts floated around her perfect face. Her hair was sandy colored and was pulled in a loose pony-tail in the back with a few strand's falling down by her ears. Her eyes where hazel and her lips were coated in clear lip gloss.

"I'll have a soda," Shego said

"Ill have lemonade please," Rebecca said,

"Ill have you," Drakken said in the dreamiest voice he could possibly pull out of his throat as Shego slammed down her menu in shock.

"Excuse me?" The girl said, "I couldn't understand you,"

"Ill have," Drakken said wanting to kiss her,

"He will have a black coffee, _**were engaged**_." Shego then said quickly as she took a hold of his right hand and kissed it rubbing it against her cheek as Ginger smiled and then walked away. Drakken watched her leave and had his eyes looked on her ass and the only words running through his mind were '_Damn_ she is fine.'

"Drakken!" Shego then hissed as she snapped her fingers in front of his face and he broke from his love trance and shook his head.

"Wha-what?" He asked seeing that they were holding hands and Shego was rubbing his fingers in that way.

"You were _hitting on_ our waitress!" She hissed as Rebecca giggled.

"Oh," Drakken said enjoying the feeling that Shego was giving him and it was turning him on, but then he looked at her and pulled his hand away.

"What are you doing?!" He asked raising an eye brow at her,

"Huh? Oh, sorry I told her we were engaged so you cant hit on her, not that we will ever be engaged, oh god no." Shego said wanting to gag, pulling her hand away quickly and blushed as she kept her hands locked underneath the brown and tan tiled table and Drakken did the same.

"Sorry," he whispered. "It's just like that you don't see a girl like her come talk to some freak like me." He said in a depressed voice as Rebecca then made the '_awwwwwwwww_' noise and stood up in her chair and hugged his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Uncle Drewbie." She laughed as he smiled.

"Anyway," Drakken said changing the subject quickly, "What did you order me?"

"A black coffee."

"Thank you."

"Mhm." Shego hummed through her lips pulling out her nail file and filing them a bit since they were getting two sharp.

When their Drinks came back again, Shego quickly grabbed Drakken's hands and pretended to flirt with him while she then took their order. Rebecca sat their quietly and waited her turn, while Drakken ordered a regular cheese burger and Shego ordered a burrito.

"I'll have a small salad please and a cheese burger." She smiled as Ginger leaned down and took their menus as Drakken gulped because he was so close to her and he was going into that trance again, as she quickly started too stuck on his fingers.

"Your _daughter_ is so polite!" Ginger smiled and complimented as she walked away and Drakken moaned in pleasure as she walked away and he kept his eyes on her. Rebecca then pinched his underarm and he growled.

"That hurt, and stop sucking on the tips of my fingers!" Drakken hissed at both girls as Shego rolled her eyes and sipped her soda.

"It's the only way to keep you distracted from her."

"Why can you just let me be me Shego? Why tonight are you being so funny around a girl that I like, I mean, when you were dating Jr. I didn't start bothering you! I can't help it, I am a man, and well… its my nature to look at girls I like." He said as Rebecca wished she had her small hot pink fuzzy note pad, it was the perfect time to take notes.

'He never looks at me.' Shego then thought sadly as she turned her head away a bit and a small tear came to her eye.

"Listen I'm sorry, it's just why are you acting so weird tonight?" Drakken asked almost in a pleading voice

"Its because, I don't want you to scare away the waitress and then we have to get kicked out before we can have a full deceit meal!" Shego snapped,

"Fine…but why would I scare Ginger? I didn't do anything."

"You might _**attack**_ her or something; it seems your hormones tonight are out of control!" Shego said trying not to yell as she leaned forward on the table.

"Attack her! Why would I attack her?!I'dnever attacked anyone!" Drakken said as his voice went a little bit higher then usual.

"Please stop fighting! Please!" Rebecca then interrupted as she put her small little clenched fists on the table and both of them looked at her as if she was scolding them, and she was.

"Fine," the both then whispered as they sat back and didn't say a word.

"But do we have to be _engaged_!?" Drakken then whispered in an angry voice after a moment of silence, he was like Rebecca; he couldn't let things go until they were fully finished or discussed.

"Can you just drop it? Please!" Shego snapped.

"You suck," he whispered bitterly as she then got up and scampered off to the ladies room.

"I think she heard you." Rebecca then said as her beady little eyes darted from Shego to Drakken who was breathing heavily in anger.

"Good, let her hear me, I'm her boss and that is that."

"I think I suddenly have to go to the bathroom to." The small child whispered as she slipped out from underneath the booth and hurried after Shego.

"Woman." Drakken mumbled rolling his eyes and thought for a while.

In the bathroom Shego was looking at herself in the mirror with slits for eyes and her hands were tapping furiously against the cold marble sink. "Can I come in?" squeaked a tiny voice as Shego then opened the door and there stood Rebecca with a big smile upon her face.

"Sure, It's a public bathroom you know."

"Why are you fighting with my Uncle Drewbie?" She asked curiously as she sat on a brown chair in the corner of the bathroom as Shego continued to look deep into the glass mirror.

"Because he is being a real jerk right now."

"_What's a jerk_?"

"Do you always have to ask questions?!" Shego screamed as her tiny hair lightly flew back and she quivered.

"Sorry." She then said in total fear and clenched the bottom of the chair seat so she couldn't move.

"A jerk is someone who is mean, selfish, and just a bad person."

"My Uncle _isn't_ a bad man! He is a good man and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt anybody!" She piped up now getting mad at Shego.

"Ha, you don't really know what he dose for a living don't you Becca?" Shego asked biting her lower lip but with an evil smile.

"Yes, he and you work together for a radio show!" She said as Shego then threw her head back and laughed,

"Oh no sweetheart, no, no, that isn't our real job. Our real job is…" She was stopped by the swinging of the door behind her and noticed that Rebecca and just flew out of the bathroom before she could hear the real truth.

Skipping back to their table Drakken picked her up and put her in her chair.

"Our dinner should be here in a couple of minutes." Drakken said as Ginger then came back with plates full of steaming food.

"Thanks." Drakken replied as he tucked Rebecca's napkin in her shirt and on the front for her, so she wouldn't get herself all messy.

"You are such a loving father. Is that black haired woman her mother?"

"Actually," Drakken started but was cut off,

"She_ isn't_ our child. This is my fiancés niece." Shego said as she stepped out from behind Ginger and sat down and started to eat.

"Aw how cute, well you guys make the cutest couple by the way, let me know if you need anything." She said as she then left their table and Drakken and Shego looked at each other both started to gag.

"Us?!" Shego started,

"A couple!?"

"God no!" They both then said wanting to throw up and Rebecca was confused.

"What? I thought you two were in love, aw man there goes my bet with my daddy." She thought as she shook her head and Drakken asked her suspiciously,

"What bet?"

"Oh Daddy betted me 50 dollars to find out if you two where madly in love!" She said in a dramatic voice and then Shego could not eat a single bite she was so sick. Drakken on the other hand was going to murder his cousin as soon as his baby sitting job was over!

After dinner, they drove back to the lair and eventually the snow was starting to stop. In the backseat, Rebecca was falling off to sleep and when they got home, Drakken carried her inside and took her up to bed.

"Will you help me get her ready for bed?" He whispered to Shego, trying not to wake the little one who had her arms resting on Drakkens shoulders.

"Pfft, no." Shego whispered back in a short tone as Drakkens eyes narrowed.

"I'll pay you more if you please just help me take care of her, I don't want to do this alone," He begged in a whisper again.

"Oh alright, just to shut you up I will." She said as they quietly walked up the stairs and took Rebecca into her room. Drakken took off her boots and gloves and her hat and put them in her dresser as Shego took off her coat and pants. Pulling out her Barbie soft pajama's Shego saw them and turned around.

"What's your problem?" He asked,

"If I see any more '_Barbie_' merchandise I shall puke!"

"Oh stop and just help me get this on her and lets _pleasssssssssssse_ try not to wake her!" Drakken begged again as she snatched them from him and she unbuttoned the sleeping little girls top and pants. Drakken turned around so he didn't see her naked body, first of all, she was a very young child and even though he was her Uncle by blood not marriage, she still wasn't his daughter, and he felt awkward about it.

"Thanks," Drakken then said as Shego pulled down the covers and fluffed her light blue pillow and Drakken held her in her arms and laid her down and pulled the covers neatly on top of her so she was comfortable.

"Night Rebecca." Shego then said as she walked out of the room and headed towards hers, leaving Drakken alone with his niece.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but Night sweetheart." Drakken said as he gently ran his fingers against her pale cheek as he smiled and then started to leave the room.

"Uncle Drewbie?" Rebecca said as her eyes slowly opened and she opened out her hands as Drakken stopped dead in his tracks.

'Oh my god she is awake!' He thought as he tried not to get mad and turned around to her.

"You are leaving me."

"Its 10:00 and its time for bed Becca." Drakken said coming over to her bed side and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Can you please read me a bed time story, and I am a little scared." She said pulling the covers over her flat little chest.

"Why are you scared, there is nothing in this lair, I mean home that is scary?" He said.

"Well, I have never slept or been in this house for twenty four hours and I am a little scared something will happen, or I will hear those nasty noises again!" She said as she now was biting the blanket and getting it wet.

"And can you please tell me a story? Please?" She begged as Drakken closed his eyes and knew he was going to collapse because he was so tired, first it was hunger, now it was because of the lack of sleep!

"Fine, but just this once." Drakken said as he sat on the edge of her bed and she smiled happily as he dimmed the lights a bit since they were a little too bright.

"Um, well… how should I start…. I am really bad at this I must say, I uh really don't tell bed time stories."

"Tell me about your radio show!" She said excitedly!

"My radio show?" Drakken said getting nervous as he started to talk about it,

"A lot of the time we get these crazy callers and one time this man started fighting with me! I mean he said that if I was to ever take over the world that it wouldn't happen and I was like 'I can to take over the world!' and he was like 'Nah-uh!' and then we started fighting and Shego took over and than…" Drakken said as he was waving his arms in the air getting all worked up and then his beady eyes slowly fell down to his niece and she was fast asleep.

Leaning down, knowing she was fully asleep this time, he _kissed_ the top of her forehead and looked at her in a loving way. He was growing so attached to his niece and it was only their first day together. "Sleep well, ill see you tomorrow." He whispered as he _kissed_ her forehead once more and then turned of the lights and left the door open but with a little crack so a little bit of light could show through.

"Night Shego." Drakken said as he passed her door and she was changing so she jumped again.

"Night, oh and Dr D." She said pulling her pajama's on as he turned around,

"What happened at dinner, I just did it for our own sake."

"I know" He said resting a hand on the wall.

"Ok…" Shego said as if something was going to happen as they both then just stood there in silence feeling uncomfortable.

"Did you put her to sleep, you didn't hurt her or anything… did you Drew? You were in there a while."

"Since when do you think I'm ever going to hurt a child!?" Drakken cried,

"When you told me you stole candy from a baby," She sneered,

"Oh go to bed you _snobby Princess_!" Drakken said as she slammed her door and thankfully, Rebecca didn't wake up.

Drakken had taken a nice long hot shower and then put on his pajama's and went to bed. Trying to get to sleep he was starting to dream about Shego! It was going so well in his dream to…

* * *

**_Dream_**

"Your so cute Dr. D, will you ever go out with me?" Shego said batting her eyes at him as they both sat in the park on a bench and the moonlight flooded their bodies.

"Why wouldn't I? A beautiful young lady like you goes out with every man who is handsome, I'm sure, but who would ever love me? I am so ugly and blue."

"You are not _**ugly and blue**_ Drew." Shego said as she slid her body over to him a bit closer and sighed heavily.

"I wouldn't go out with a man who I thought was ugly." She than whispered as she took his face in her hands, and brought him closer to her.

"Your dress is so _beautiful_ Ms. Shego." Drakken exclaimed to her as she blushed and connected both of her hands, which were tucked within a pair of black silky gloves that she had on and snapped around her right wrist was a diamond bracelet. Shego's hair was pulled up in a tight bun and had sparkles in it. Her eyes were big and shined like the moon upon Drakken. Her dress stopped above her chest and fell to the ground and was black and it was silky. Drakken on the other hand, wore a black tux with a black shimmering tie that reflected in a couple puddles on the street, and black shoes with a white button down top underneath his suite.

"Stop Drew," Shego laughed gently slapping his right shoulder, "You're making me blush,"

"Your beautiful when you blush, never let that go away." He said as he then slowly ran his thin fingers down the side of her face as both adults looked at each other with lust in their eyes and love.

"_I love you_." Shego said not even barley moving her lips as it came out in a whisper as a small tear trickled down her face.

"_I love you too_." Drakken responded in the same way. "Why Shego, you're crying, what is the matter?" He asked hoping she wasn't hurt.

"Its-its nothing, don't worry about me." Shego said whipping the tear away and looking away as well.

"No, please… tell me." Drakken said as she turned around and he squeezed her hands as they then stood up.

"Tomorrow, I am leaving for London as you know,"

Drakken nodded.

"And-and, I just don't wont to lose the man I love!" She then cried as she jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck as _she pressed her lips against his_. Cars beeped their horns as they passed Drakken and Shego as he kissed her back and she kissed him back. Together they constantly kissed holding their breath, as Shego ran her hands up and down Drakken's back head. She loved the way he smelled, touched and kissed. Shego never wanted to leave her side, not in one million years!

Drakken felt the same, he had loved Shego since the day he met her. Everything about her was so perfect, her hair, her body, her smile and grace. If he ever did lose her, he knew he would never be the same, because with her, he felt he found the woman he had always been looking for.

Eventually breaking the kiss, Drakken and Shego inhaled many deep breaths as he slowly pulled her head to his chest and she cried on it.

"You shall never lose me Shego; I will always be with you. _Jr. and his father_ shall be waiting in London, but I will write to you everyday my love, I promise."

"I didn't know you loved me back Drakken?" Shego said stepping back a bit and taking her head off of his chest.

"I have always loved you my dear, since the day I laid my eyes upon you."

"Oh Drakken." Shego cried with joy and sadness as they came close again and started to kiss more and more as their beautiful and happy night never seemed to end. The moon shone upon them until the sun rose up the next morning and Shego left Drakken to go to London, but in his heart he knew she would always be there and someday come back to be his partner in crime.

**_End of Dream_**

* * *

Drakken squirmed a bit in bed with a large smile upon his face. He was moaning out Shego's name every now and then and **_very happy_**, _YOU KNOW WHERE_. **_:: LOL ::_**

"Shego, Shego, I love you Shego." He said as he then felt someone's small body sit upon his stomach and start to unbutton his top. Smiling some more his dream became hazy and he suddenly awoke and saw two enormous eyes looking at him in the dark. Letting out a wail Drakken felt someone upon him and he knew it wasn't commodore puddles, because commodore puddles didn't know how to unbutton a nightgown. Turning on the light as fast as he could, there sitting upon his stomach nearly squeezing him to death was Rebecca giggling away.

"Rebecca," Drakken breathed "Why aren't you in bed, and why did you unbutton my top and why are you sitting on me?!" Drakken asked as she rolled off of him and laid down next to him.

"Because the doggy came into my room and I heard strange noises." She said as Drakken looked at her, his head still resting on his own pillow and she did the same just with her own pillow.

"The doggy won't hurt you, he is selfish but he won't hurt you."

"I know, he kept licking my face and kept waking me up and then I heard groans and I thought my brave Uncle Drewbie was in trouble so I got scared." She said with big eyes that were worried and Drakken laughed.

"I wasn't scared I was just, talking in my sleep I suppose,"

"Can I stay in your room tonight, ill bring in my sleeping bag if you want? Please?" The little one begged as Drakken sat up and buttoned up his shirt completely.

"Sure, but how about you sleep in my bed and ill sleep on the floor, but just this once." He said winking at her as she smiled and laid in the middle. Drakken left the room and walked down the hall and pulled out his own sleeping bag and a couple of sheets and extra pillows. Walking back he stooped in the door way and looked on the bed. There, every pillow in his room was on the bed and was pilled up like a princesses be and he could only see to little eyes a bit of hair looking at him as he laughed.

"So Princess Mia, do you like your room tonight?" Drakken teased as he yawned and noticed he was _still happy_ and wanted to faint because she couldn't stop laughing and pointing at him.

"It's not funny!" He said as he went into the bathroom and came back a little while later and had a smile upon his face which was hilarious.

'_Oh yeah, finally I took care of that_.' He thought in a dreamy way as he shut of the bathroom light and stumbled to the ground and made his own little bed as Rebecca was not disgusted.

"You're _disgusting_!" She laughed

"Hey a guy's go to do what a guys got to do, wait… how do you know all of these things! Your only 8!" He said giving her a strange look.

"I just do, I read a lot." She said as Drakken rolled his eyes. 'Oh yeah, she is defiantly Eddy's kid.' Drakken thought as he then turned off the lights and laid on the floor next to his bed.

"Night Rebecca now please go to bed."

"Night Uncle _Naughty_ Drewbie!" She said bursting out with laughter.

"Becca!" He said shooting up from his bed and hitting his head on the side table as the child screamed with laughter.

"Oh my god!" Drakken cried as he kicked his legs in pain, "Can we please all just go to bed! And if that dog comes in, ohhhhh it won't be pretty." Drakken said as Rebecca started to drift off to sleep and Drakken stayed awake with a pounding headache, wishing he was dreaming of Shego again and kissing her in the special way…

* * *

**Note -- Hey everyone, xxxkimpossiblexxx here! Hope you liked the chappy! Hehehehe, 10 pages! Damn! lol. Tomorrow, i mean in the next chapter, Jim will be coming and it shall focus more on Shego, for all of you 'shego' fans out there! Anyway though, hope you all enjoyed it and please REVIEW! - -**


	4. Dont know what to believe

**_Mistletoe Under the Mayhem – 4 – Dont know what to believe_**

**_Chocoholic1_** - smiles glade you are enjoying it! I am glade that you guys are laughing! Hope this update is funny to… wait, it's more on the depressing side sad

**_Shegal92_** – Thank you for all of the reviews so far, and glade you are enjoying it. Hope you enjoy this update as well.

**_Gryfffinrose_** - Hahaha, my, I have such a big fan smiles and jumps up in down in excitement here is the update you were dieing for lol.

**_Ava Lynn_** – Thanks girl. Yes, well Hehehehe keep on reading and you will find out evil laugh

**_AshLDragon _**– lol. I know 8 year olds who know more than that… ok I am just joking. When doesn't Dr. Drakken get naughty in my stories, LOL. Here is an update, please read and review and enjoy!

**_Bundycoot _**– Hi Bundy. Thanks for reading my stories, and reviewing smiles glade you like this one so far. Yes I am trying to make it as funny as possible smiles Oh man, I hope I didn't make it to funny that you hurt herself worried – j.k I know you are fine. Enjoy this update Bundy! W00t!

* * *

The next morning, Shego was the first away and dressed her self warmly as she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. Sitting down after making herself a nice cup of coffee, Drakken then came in butting up the top of his white shirt.

"Since when do you dress so _formal_?" She asked looking at his silver black shoes, his long black pants and his white top.

"When I have to go some place that is a formal event." He said as he pulled out a black tie and the struggled trying to get it right. Rolling her eyes she walked over and tried to help.

"No, I can get it!" He said as he slapped her hands and she pulled the tie around his neck and squeezed it hard.

"Let me help you! I feel like I am _useless_ anymore!" She said as she released the pressure and Drakken breathed hard as she got it right and then sat back down.

"Thanks…murder." He muttered feeling the ring around his neck as he walked into his coat closet and pulled on a black jacket and fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"Your going to a funeral? Aren't you? The day before Christmas to, oh how sad." Shego said now reading the gray colored news paper as he sat back down and gave her a look.

"She was so young Shego, oh so young." Drakken said sadly as he looked down into his black, coffee and sad his sad reflection.

"Excuse me? Who died and who was young? Uh… what is going on?" She asked putting down the paper as a tear came to Drakkens eye.

"Dr.D? You alright?"

"Y-yes, yes I am alright… now get your coat, her funeral is starting soon." Drakken said as he held back his heavy flow of tears, and waited for Shego to come to him as her feet pulled herself up and she walked over to him.

"T-thanks." Shego then whispered as she gasped and looked upon her body, as she was now dressed in a tight black funeral dress with white pearls that hung around her neck. Getting into the car with Drakken, he started

"I can still remember her beautiful face, those pretty eyes… I hope my children will look like her someday." Drakken said as he drove faster as Shego gave him a strange look.

"_Children_? Since when did you start to think about going into the **_breeding business_** Dr. D?" Shego laughed as he clutched his hands harder upon the firm steering wheel.

"A business! You think having babies is a business!?" Drakken said to her in a voice she had never heard before. It was angry and sad and dangerous at the same time, and for once… she was scared of her boss.

"… No, I suppose I don't." She whispered in a mellow voice as he let out a deep long depressing sigh.

"I just didn't know you ever wanted to have a baby, that's all."

"Do you?" He asked,

"I don't know. The man I think I have feelings for will never breed with me. Ha, why am I, even thinking he will even_ kiss me_? I have never really been in love before and when I am around him I feel protected and being ignored at the same time." Shego said rubbing her shoulder arms knowing she wanted the _man in the car_ next to her more than anything.

"You should have told me sooner, its two late now, she has already been _fertilized_." Drakken said as he then pulled into a grave yard and slowed the car down.

"Excuse me?" Shego asked now officially grossed out,

"Come on, were here."

Getting out of Drakkens car, the cold death feeling breeze blew in Shego's black hair. Slamming the door shut, Shego than walked over with Drakken to a bunch of people who were crying and whispering around a fresh grave.

"Drakken," She whispered and nudged but he didn't move.

"Who is dead, please just tell me." She whispered and started to beg as the wind started to pick up and the people were backing off of the open grave as if they were being pushed. Shego looked at them and wrapped her arm around Drakken as he kept his sad face stoned upon the open grave. The wind was getting faster and faster and the leaves were flying around them, Shego now half scared to death and not knowing what was going on, collapsed to her knee's and held on to him.

Moments later, the wind was dying down, and Dr. Drakken and herself, were the only ones left. Standing up the best she could and still holding onto Drakken, Shego than jumped in front of him and waved her hands in front of his face.

"What is going on?! Why won't you tell me! What is wrong with you?!" Shego cried as Drakken's head started to rise and than looked at her as tears ran slowly down his blue cheeks.

"Rebecca," He started as he shivered by the cold, "Is **_dead_**." He said as more tears ran down his face as Shego gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand in horror.

"What happened to her?" She asked the best she could. Grinding his teeth, Drakken then quickly gabbed Shego's two writs and squeezed them the hardest he could.

"You…you _killed_ her, you _murder_! You _killed_ her!" He cried as he threw Shego down to the ground as Drakken was upon her looking like the devil.

"W-what!? What the hell are you talking about?! I never killed anyone! Especially not your niece!" Shego shrieked as Drakken tried to lunge at her, as two men from behind her, picked her up as she kicked and screamed trying to get free. Pushing all of her energy into her hands, no flames came and Shego screamed in anger and fear.

"Put her in the grave! Put the monster into the grave!" Drakken screamed at the top of his angry lungs pointing to the open dug grave as Shego then quickly got a glance at the stone that sat above it. It had_ her name_ written in it.

"No-no! I don't want to die! Help me please!" Shego screamed as the men than threw her into the dirty black soiled hole and she felt as if she had sprained her ankle.

Kneeling down, Drakken than threw a stone down at her as he cried more and more.

"Why did you have to kill her! She never did any thing to you! Why! You were always so selfish Shego!"

"_**I never killed Rebecca**_!" Shego screamed at the top of her lungs as if she was screaming back at him, in their lair.

"Nothing matters anymore… she is dead, but I have to go on, I have to take care of the ones I love." Drakken whispered as he stood up and Shego smiled as she jumped up and down for his hand.

"Thank you Dr. D, I knew you loved me, oh I have loved you forever… just please help me out." Shego said as Drakken gave her a blank look and threw his head back roaring with laughter.

"Me, and you in love!?" He said laughing harder, "Seems like someone should have told me sooner, maybe I would have given you another chance," Drakken said, his voice now getting more calm, but more evil, "But my love is _fertilized_ once again." Drakken said turning back his head looking into the forest and smiling.

"Who is _fertilized_? Please stop saying that, it's so gross! Ew!" Shego gagged as a small sweet voice then was spoken out of the hole and Shego froze.

Coming over to Drakken who had her hands out, as he had his hands out to her, was a woman with long sandy colored hair and hazel colored eyes. She was wearing a thin long white dress that was blowing in the wind along with her hair, as she came over to Drakken and kissed him romantically on the lips. Shego, taking a look at woman, she gasped and fell back and was now sitting in a ball, covered in dirt in the hole.

"_Ginger_, my love, how are they doing?" Drakken asked her as she ran her hands slowly down his face as the woman smiled. Running his hands around the front of her waist, he rubbed her extremely _large pregnant stomach_ and smiled as he felt tiny kicks within her.

"They know their daddy is here, close to them, close to protecting them from any monsters that come in harms way." She said as Drakken then kissed her again and moaned feeling proud to 'soon to be a father'.

"No… this can not be." Shego whispered as crystal tears of her own, were now running down her dirty face leaving marks behind.

"So that's her huh?" The sandy colored woman snarled looking down at Shego, as things started to get hazy.

"Yes, she is the one who killed my niece…the real monster. I trusted her! I gave her everything she ever wanted!" Drakken said, as Shego was crying knowing she was going to die because above her everything was getting dark.

"I thought I loved you back Shego… I guess I was wrong." Drakken said as the hole started buried itself up and Shego then threw her head back screaming at the top of her lungs….

* * *

Flying upright in her bed, Shego gasped for air. She had felt like she was being suffocated, even though in her nightmare she was. "Oh god." She whispered as she realized what she had just dreamt was just a dream. Lying back down, Shego breathed heavily and felt very sick to her stomach.

"Why was I dreaming about Drakken?" Shego said in shock thinking out loud, "And why did he say I killed Rebecca… and Ginger. The tramp from Chili's… that was who he had gotten pregnant… his wife… his love." Shego whispered as suddenly her door burst open and flames burst out from Shego's hands and she jumped out of bed.

"Morning Ms. Shego!" Giggled Rebecca as Shego fainted on the floor and Rebecca screamed.

"It's so early for this!" Dr. Drakken snarled,

"Ok, enough screaming please!" He said throwing down his paper in the kitchen and walking out to find the child. as he walked up the stairs, and flying around the corner, Rebecca than flew into Drakken.

"What is going on? We nearly got up one hour ago and you are screaming like a monkey!" He said as she shook with fear.

"Ms. Shego, I think she is _dead_!" Rebecca cried as Drakken raised one eye brow at her and then hurried down to Shego's room.

"Shego!" He gasped seeing she was on the floor and her covers on her bed were hanging off of her body. Her hair was flowing on the floor as if it was growing and was going to eat the whole room.

Quickly coming over to her weak body, Drakken knelt down and picked her head up slightly, and held it as Rebecca was crying in the door way.

"I only t-tried to say good m-morning." The child wailed as Drakken frowned praying that she was still breathing. Every so gently putting some pressure underneath Shego's neck, where her tonsils use to be, he felt a pulse and saw her chest moving slowly up and down. Sighing in relief, Drakken smiled as he picked her up and rested her in bed.

"She is going to be fine, she just fainted that's all." Drakken said as little Rebecca didn't understand.

"Fainted? What's that?" She asked as she whipped her tears away and still whimpered a bit.

"She um… took a little nap!" He said coming back out and resting the cool cloth on her forehead and sat down next to her. Holding her hand, he bit his lower lip. "Oh, may I come wake her up?" Rebecca smiled walking over as Drakken picked her up and rested her on his lap as she stroked the top of Shego's pale hand. Looking at her, in a way that he had never before, Drakken started to feel bad for her.

"This isn't like Shego, she really is tough and never once, out of all the years we have been together, have I seen her faint. Sure sometimes, she would get hurt, but she really is a tough girl." Drakken said as he to started to rub her hand and Rebecca held onto her Uncle and wanted to sit there until she woke up.

"Why don't you go finish your breakfast and go watch cartoons or something? I am going to stay until she wakes up. Ok?" Drakken said as the child nodded and jumped off her Uncles lap and went back downstairs.

Getting up, Drakken decided to sit in a chair across from her bed and sighed rubbing his head as he waited for her to awake.

'She is going to _kill_ me when she gets up; I am not aloud in her room, ever.' Drakken thought as he groaned and looked around some. Shego's room was nice and black with a light green almost white canapé. Her bathroom light was off, so Dr. Drakken figured that she wasn't in the bathroom before she passed out.

'Something odd is going on, if today is going to be like last night I will really bury myself in the snow and roll away.' Drakken thought angry because he hadn't got any sleep and was like a zombie! The dark circles under his eyes were darker than usual and he was shaky. Eventually, a full half hour went by and Drakken stayed by her side until finally Shego started to awake. Letting out a soft grown and rubbing her eyes ever so lightly, Shego fluttered them and looked around.

"Thank god, it was just a dream." She said smiling as she than sat up and screamed seeing Drakken sitting in the chair in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing in here? This is my area!" She growled angrily as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Out!"

"No, you fainted and I didn't want to leave you, I wasn't sure if you were ok. Not that I like love you or anything," Drakken said getting a bit nervous because Shego was looking up at him and shaking herself.

"I f-fainted?" She asked feeling her forehead and noticed it was a bit warm as she started to lie back down.

"I had this horrible, horrible nightmare." Shego said as Drakken started to leave the room but turned around.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"… I don't know if I want to say… it's really, um, frightening." Shego exclaimed as Drakken sat back down in the comfortable chair and spoke "I got time."

"Fine," She said rolling her eyes and started to tell him all about the dream…

"Scary, huh?" She asked after telling him and letting him be in silence for a minute.

"Sure is! You and me… in love!?" Drakken said sitting in the dark with big eyes that Shego could only see and she tried not to giggle.

"It was just a dream; I am going to forget about it… where is Rebecca anyway?"

"Watching cartoons downstairs." Drakken said still thinking about her dream and getting their waitress last night pregnant! Shaking the thoughts from his head, he started to leave her room.

"What time is Jimmy coming?" Shego asked forgetting about it.

"Not sure, how old is he anyway?"

"Seven, a year younger then your niece. I am sure they will get along fine if you ask me." Shego said getting up herself and physically starting to push Drakken out the door,

"Oh," He said as she slammed the door hard and fast in his face.

"They better get along or else…" Shego said as she started a shower and got dressed.

* * *

"Uncle Drewbie, look _Even Stevens_ is on!" Cried Rebecca the moment she saw her Uncle, throwing him on the couch, as she plopped down next to him.

"What is this show?" He asked her,

"One of my favorites, Barbie is on today, but this show is really funny."

"Alright." Drakken said to her as the show started and knew that this wouldn't be entertaining. By the time Shego arrived downstairs, Drakken was laughing hard at the end of the show with his niece.

"I didn't know you liked that show, let me know when it's on again, and we will watch it together." Drakken said as she nodded.

"Wow, bonding, cute." Shego said in a dull tone as she fixed herself a cup of coffee and Drakken was surprised by her choice of clothing. Her long black hair was all knotty and her feet were bare. Shego's face was whiter then usual and she had no make up on her face what's so ever! Her baggy black fuzzy sweat pants were hanging on the ground and her loose green sweater was shedding.

"Ah, Shego, don't feel like wearing your jumpsuit today?" Drakken asked going over to her as she turned around to face him.

"Nope,"

"Not even if '_YOU KNOW WHO_,-Kim-' Shows up?" Drakken asked praying today she didn't and wont for a while.

"I can fight you know who, with anything on, please!" Shego said stumbling over to the couch and sipping her coffee.

"Hi Ms. Shego, I am really sorry if I scared you today, will you forgive me?" Rebecca said moving over for her, as she plopped down as if she was thrown down upon the couch.

"No problem kid," Shego said as she changed the channel and within five minutes Shego had fallen asleep.

"Shego, do you…" Drakken said as he walked in and found her asleep on the couch. Taking the coffee from her hands he dumped it out in the sink and Rebecca disappeared.

'Finally, I can get some peace and quiet for a while, while I do my work!' He thought as he hurried down to his lab. Relaxing back and forth in his chair looking up at the dark blue ceiling, he couldn't get Shego out of his mind! It was like she was a magnate and he couldn't escape her pulls. Her dream was so frightening and so disturbing, that it almost made him sad to think about it. Sure he had a crush on the waitress, but that didn't mean he would get that far with her. Dr. Drakken already had another crush that he trying not to think about night and day even though she sometimes haunted his dreams.

When 1:00 came around, Drakken had plenty of new idea's for taking over the world or at least putting Kim Possible to her death, and Shego started to awake. Rebecca was up in her bedroom playing with her Barbie's quietly and was happy. Taking a quick glance at the clock, Shego rubbed her forehead and felt as if she had a hang over.

'What the hell?' She thought as she kicked the blanket off of her and tried to stand up. Eventually catching her balance, she walked into the bathroom that was the closest to her and washed her face.

'He is coming soon; I just hope he gets here so I can tell him to leave me alone!' Shego thought as she cleaned herself up and brushed her hair and went into the fighting room and started to beat the crap out of some punching bags.

'Jim has always been cruel to me, just like his father!' Shego thought in a more bitter way as she kicked one bag so hard that it came flying back and it her off of her feet.

Breathing heavily, she sat up a bit and whipped the sweat off of her forehead and beat the bags some more.

* * *

Drakken started down to the living room and turned the televison off and noticed Shego had awoken and was somewhere within their lair. Cleaning the place up, he walked past the fighting room and heard her beating away at the bags.

"Having _fun_?" Drakken asked her as he popped his head inside and she spun around and threw a green laser ball in his direction.

"Uh oh." She said as he ducked, "Sorry, I didn't know it was you, you startled me."

"What's going on?" He asked now pushing past the door and the hot hole in the wall.

"You seem so different today, is it because your nephew is coming?"

"Pfft no, I don't care about the little brat, all I hope is that he is invisible to me the whole time he is here." Shego said in a tight voice as Drakken nodded as if he was taking notes.

"Right, well anyway, I have got some great new idea's to make our move next time on Kim Possible." Drakken chuckled in his old way.

"Joy, what possibly are they?" Shego said begging she was at the mall.

"Come with me, I will show you."

"Besides, I do need a break; I have been kicking my ass of in here for like a whole damn hour or what ever." Shego groaned in a weak voice as she followed her boss out of the fighting room and to his lab.

"I'm getting a soda, you want one?" Drakken asked as she kept walking and he ran up to the kitchen,

"Hell yeah, a diet coke, and thanks." Shego said as she walking into his lab and over looked some of the things he had jotted down and was pretty impressed. "You got some _good stuff_ down here Dr. D!" She called to him, "For once."

"Thanks Shego, I amgoing to…" He was cut off once again, when the door bell rang and Rebecca put down her dolls to go see who was there. Drakken sighed and turned around and Shego was grinding her teeth.

"Come on Shego, you know who it is." Drakken said going back up the stairs as she appeared behind him and angrily stomped her feet as if she was trying to put her feet through them.

* * *

**Note -- Heyy everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i have been working hard! Whew! lol. RR and let me know what you guys are thinking so far! Plus, if you have any idea's or suggestions or comments that you want to say to me, just leave me a review or email me and i will get back to you asap :) --**


	5. Little Jimmy and beautiful wonders

**_Mayhem under the Mistletoe – 5 – Little Jimmy and beautiful wonders_**

**_LovelyLila – _**Thanks for the review! waves. Yes Shego's nightmare was freaky, I even got scared writing it lol

**_Gryfffinrose – _**You are so kind! I hope you enjoy this chapter and is still reading it! Sorry for such a long wait on the update sad But, here is an awesome update, Hehehehe. And more humor to come G.Rose wink

**_Aleego – _**Hope it didn't scare you to much! Thanks, and here is the update! Hehe.

**_Alan is my Friend – _**Oh yes, I am sure you will find Jimmy to be the opposite of what you really think he is evil laugh enjoy Cass.

**_Viresse Lote – _**Hi! New reader I see. Thanks for taking time to read my story flattered Enjoy this new chapter and I will be updating sooner!

**_DarkrosePrincess87 – _**"HEY GURL!" LOL, so funny. Thanks for the review that made me smile! I am glade you are enjoying it so far! I shall be writing our Halloween story soon! lol, man that story is so past Halloween. lol. So many mems. hugs Enjoy this chapter! I know you will like it, Hehehehe! Read and review!

**_Chocoholic1 – _**Yes I finally spelled your screen name right with no mistakes w00t! lol. Dr. D is so fine, you know that ;) lol. Enjoy this chapter, its not that scary anymore… just sooooo romantic faints

**_Dinogaby – _**Eeeee! Hey girl! Thanks for your reviews! wow that helped my story, LOL. You are so sweet. Glade you are enjoying it! I know you, being a huge d/s shipper, this chapter will make you faint. Hehehehe. D/s are so hot together, lol read and review and enjoy!!!

**_AshLDraon – _**Sup 1# dragon girl? Lol. Sorry just thought that was funny XD hehehe. Thanks for your comment ash! Enjoy this update! Ok you want sex?! You want sex?! Bless you! LOL! Than read and find out if d/s go that far in this chapter wink ohh… that was a spoiler ;)

**_Janna Hawkins – _**Hi there! Thanks for the comment, and glade you are enjoying the story! Enjoy this update as well! Read and Review! waves

**_Note – _Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting! Holy cow! lol. Glade you are all enjoying this story! Its so popular faints Sorry for such a long time to wait for an update is very sorry. I was actually in the _Hospital _for a week. I have been having a really tough time, and missed so much school. So that is why there hasn't been an update in like… forever omg lol. But here is a new one, and I am getting better and back on my feet! Abooyah! Enjoy everyone! Oh and one more thing. Last Friday was the new kim possible episode, 'bad-boy' did you guys like it? Let me know! Mwah! Ciao! –

* * *

**

"What dose he call you again? Drakken teased.

"Aunty Shego… wait, I already told you that."

"I know I think it's hilarious."

"Go stick a poll up your ass." Shego growled as Drakken giggled some more and opened the door.

Standing before them was a tiny boy. He had the height of Rebecca and looked like a little angel. He was Jimmy. Jimmy's eyes were big and were hazel colored. His lips were thin because they were being pulled in and his hair was curly and the color of coal.

"Jimmy, are you Jimmy?" Drakken asked as the little boys smile became wide and to Shego, his teeth were silver and white wet razors that would cut through anything and she quivered.

"Who are you?" He asked walking into the door and looking at Drakken as if he was Professor Dementor.

"Dr. Drakken, and are you little Jimmy? Ill ask you again." Drakken said raising an eye brow and know knew what Shego meant when she said 'little brat!'.

"Yes," He sighed as if he was worn out by just talking to Drakken, "Yes I suppose I am. Oh, and Aunty Shego,"

"What do you have to say this time?" Shego said feeling her toes cruel in her shoes because she was already pissed off.

"Looks like you gained a few pounds, don't you think?" He said putting his hands on his hips and her mouth dropped open as she started to come near him,

"Especially in the hips area… are you pregnant?!" He blurted out and Drakken's mouth dropped to.

"Why you little," Shego started as she raised her claw and it turned to a flame. Drakken saw her and grabbed him out of the way as fast as he could before the child was split in half. Little Jimmy was in tears and was holding onto Drakken with his tiny hands and buried his head in Drakkens neck.

"Shego! You almost killed him!"

"Well I want to!" Shego said trying to get him from Drakken, but he turned around fast and she just clipped the back of Drakkens back and he yelped. Shego gasped and covered her right hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"Now that just cost you some of your pay this month Shego," Drakken growled turning around now with fire colored eyes and he left the shivering child down.

"Say you're sorry… to both of us." The doctor ordered as he touched the slash on his back and winced knowing he was bleeding.

"Fine," Shego started shortly at Drakken and knelt down to her nephew's height. "You will be staying with us for Christmas. Maybe longer than that, but let me warn you my dearest nephew," She said pointing a finger in his face as he quivered and stepped back, "You will respect me as your aunt. You will not play tricks on me, you will not hurt me, and you will listen to me and do as I say. And most of all little Jimmy, you will not do anything inappropriate or say nasty things to either of us, while you are here. Do you understand?" Shego asked as Drakken was taken back, because for the first time he had known her she acted like a real lady.

"Yes Aunty Shego." Little Jimmy grunted through his clenched teeth,

"Say you're sorry." Drakken said to him raising one eyebrow and the child sighed.

"I'm sorry Aunty Shego, can I go play now?" He asked.

"Fine, get out of here."

"Thanks, I love this place its so big." The child said to himself as he hurried past both adults and Shego started to close the door and leave the room.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Oh I forgot, I'm sorry, now can I go?"

"Oh no you don't." Drakken said with a big wide smile hunched over like an elderly man.

'Why did I have to slash him? Why! Ugh, just calm down Shego, don't unleash your anger out on him again or the punishment will be worse!' Shego thought as she stood in Drakkens marble light blue and black bathroom. Running her fingers under the blasting water in the sink, she than dried them and walked out of the bathroom. She was stunned to see Drakken over by his mirror with his jacket off and a white top which he was taking off.

"Uh, what exactly are we doing anyway?" Shego asked now scared herself as she grabbed the door handle for support.

"You," Drakken said walking over to her and getting a rag and whipping it in his hands, "Are going to clean my cut up." He said handing it to her and she sighed in relief.

"How are we going to do this?" He asked,

"Go lie on the bed. So you will be flat. It will be the easiest way." Shego ordered as Drakken gulped, now he was the one who wasn't sure about what was going to happen.

Grabbing some towels, lots of band aids and q-tips and some cream that would help his cut. But something deep down was forcing her to watch Drakken get on that bed. She had never seen her boss without his shirt on before, and she liked how he looked.

"Y-You work out or something Dr. D?" She asked coming over to him as he lay on his stomach.

"Every now and than… why?"

"Because, you look good eh." She said blushing and quickly scratching her head.

"… Thanks. I think that's the first time you complimented me in a while Shego. Thanks." Drakken smiled in the sheets as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't get to nice Dr. D, now… this might hurt a little but I can fix it." Shego said as she gulped and crawled on the bed next to him. Sitting on her knee's she leaned her head over Drakkens back, and got her things ready. If someone would have walked in, they would have thought she was going to operate on him.

"I hope the kids don't come In," Drakken said in a muffled voice.

'The kids?' Shego thought, and Drakken said it in a tone as Rebecca and Jimmy were _their_ children.

"Yeah… yeah I hope they don't." She whispered lightly. Gently whipping away some of the oozing blood from Drakkens back and made a disgusting face.

"I hope the little ones get along,"

"So do I," Drakken said grunting and Shego held back a laugh.

"Alright now this might hurt a little." Shego said feeling no pain for him as she pressed out of the tube some clear looking cream onto a couple of q-tips.

"What are you going to, OW!" Drakken cried as she slowly outlined his large open slash with the cream.

"Do you really have to do that!?" He asked angrily as she shoved his face back into the sheets to shut him up.

"Yes, don't think about it. It will make things easier for you." She said. Drakken didn't say anything for a while but when in pain his hands would dig into the bed seats and his back muscles would tighten.

"Are you in pain a lot?" Shego asked him gently,

"Yeah… almost every day."

"Where?"

"Where what?"

"What pain and where in your body?" Shego asked as she got a giant band-aid ready.

"Why do you want to know?" Drakken asked suspiciously pulling his head up and looking at her.

"Because maybe I can fix that." She whispered as he laid his head down again and he spoke, "My back always aches."

Taking a heavy breath, Shego closed her eyes and so did Drakken. She started to slowly and tenderly run her hands up and down Drakken smooth back. She pressed and massaged where his muscles were tight. Drakken moaned as she did this and smiled, knowing Shego could not see. 'Oh dear god she is good.' He thought happily.

"You like this huh?" Shego said with a straight face, but in her heart she was smiling. 'I can't believe I am doing this! I don't even give Jr. back massages!'

"Aww yeah." Drakken moaned deeply as she pressed on his upper back and around his neck. Feeling like she wanted to lay her body next to her boss and for him to wrap his arms around her, Shego suddenly jumped back from where he was laying and started to breathe heavily. She had felt as if she had gone into some kind of trance. Looking at her hands she shook her head and forgot all about why she was here.

"D-Drakken?" She asked as he lifted his head up. "W-what happened?"

"Uh… you fixed my cut and was, giving me a back massage." He said,

"I-I what?"

"Yeah, it felt nice. I really needed that Shego… thanks." Drakken said in a cheery tone as Drakken slid off the bed the best he could and stood up.

"Ahhh still hurts." He moaned.

"Don't touch it; you should be better in a few days."

"Okay." Drakken smiled and than winced as she helped him put his shirt back on, and Drakken thought Shego was under someone's control, because she really wasn't acting by the way her reputation lead her to be.

"Ok now Ken, you and Barbie have to go on a cruse!" Rebecca said quietly with a smile as she picked up her Ken doll and looked at him. He was hard and was made of 100 plastic. The dolls eyes were panted dark hazel and had panted on blonde hair. Rebecca when she got the doll didn't like how he looked so she tried to color his hair black with a magic marker but it came off. Pulling him into his bathing suite, she heard a noise outside of her door and she looked up.

"Uncle Drewbie? Is that you?" Rebecca asked.

No answer.

Shrugging her shoulders she looked down again and pulled out from her bag her long blonde haired Barbie doll. Rebecca envied Barbie because she was so pretty and Rebecca considered herself to be, second class to the doll. The doll's smile could break a glass mirror if you held it up to it. The painted on lipstick was perfect, the dolls eyes were perfect, and the figure was perfect! The only thing she could do was stare and sneer at the door in disgrace and throw her under the bed.

Another creek outside the door.

Rebecca was now getting a bit frightened. Maybe it was the Barbie doll that she threw under her bed. 'It's evil! I am asked Uncle Drewbie to burn her later.' Rebecca thought wanting to twists off Kens head in fear, as the young child looked up and saw to hazel eyes looking at her room the door. Rebecca let out a soft scream and fell back onto the soft rug, covering her face with her hands.

"Did I scare you?" Asked the voice that came with the eyes and the face as a small boy stepped in and smiled at her.

Removing her hands from her face, Rebecca gasped as she looked at the young boy ahead of her from head to toe. That hair, oh that hair was so fully and it was a color she had never seen before. It was so fuzzy…and curly.

"Uh no… not really." Rebecca flirted in a sweet tone batting her eyes at Jimmy who walked in as if he was an inspector.

"I am Jimmy, Little Jimmy. I preferred to be called that."

"I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Lipsky. Why are you here?"

"Because my Aunty Shego is watching me for the Holidays. She is so mean some times."

"I like your Aunt. She seems nice. I think she likes my Uncle, Uncle Drewbie."

"Isn't he like Frankinhinez? Or how ever you say that guys name?" Jimmy asked shrugging his shoulders as Rebecca corrected him and asked, "Why do you think my Uncle is like him?"

"Because he has a scar."

"Ha! How rude! My Uncle has one scar, when Frankenstein, the man-made man had over 100."

Jimmy could only blink his eyes in amazement. He had never heard or seen anyone so smart for such a young age! He was quiet impressed… and in the love impression as well. Flipping back her hair Rebecca than sat back down and fixed her Ken doll's outfit, leaving him stunned.

"You're smart."

"Thanks. I read a lot. Since I am ignored a lot at him."

"I can rarely read."

"Huh? You can't read!?" Rebecca gasped and Jimmy laughed and shook his fuzzy head.

"I can to read. I bet I have read more books than you ever have! I just don't have, what's the word?"

"Time?" Rebecca snapped after his nasty comment.

"Yes! Time! I don't because my father is always showing off his powers to me."

"Your daddy has powers?"

"Sure dose, and I shall have some sort of power someday myself." Jimmy said giving her a big fake smile as she rolled her eyes.

"My Aunt, who is letting me stay here for a while, has lazars for powers. Her power is green. My dad's is Orange. He can melt things. Did you know that my dad changed his name to 'Rupert' when he left my Aunt and Uncles. He says he is to good for him. He is right, my dad is the best! So his real name, the birth name I think they call it, is really Rego. Yep. You should see your face! You look like I just spoke Japanese to you!" Laughed Jimmy sitting down in front of her and Rebecca's face was pale and looked confused.

Both children got to know each other a little bit more while Shego cleaned up in the other room.

"You took a nice big chunk out of me." Drakken said looking at it the best he could in the mirror.

"You can't see it. I put a bandage over it so you won't hurt yourself so stop looking at it and go back to your lab or what ever." Shego ordered as she finished buttoning up Drakken shirt but he stopped her before she could start. Keeping his tender eyes on her.

"What? What are you looking at?"

"_You_." He said now under the trance that she was in earlier. Coming closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her lower body against his and she rested her hands on his bare chest. His white shirt was open and his feet were bare. Shego's eyes were big and she was breathing heavily. Both adults felt like they were in the clouds and were most defiantly lost in each other's eyes.

"Dr. D, you're so muscular and so blue." Shego whispered not taking her eyes off of his as he gently pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Your so beauti-," He started as Shego pulled his head to hers and their _lips met_! Tears were forming in the sides of Shego's eyes and slowly ran down her cheeks. She kissed him with all of her might and in the most _passionate_ way as possible. Drakken than wrapped his long strong arms around her and held her in his arms as he lifted her off of her feet and walked her over to the bed. Shego's heart was pounding in her chest as he laid her down but he didn't break the kiss yet.

'Oh god, is he going to…?' Shego thought, running her hands up and down the back of his head and giggled. Slowly breaking the kiss, Drakken _crawled_ up above her and started to kiss her neck ever so tenderly. Moaning softly, she pulled Drakken down upon her and she found herself on a beach, with the waves crashing onto both of them.

"Shego… don't ever leave me… please." Drakken said looking down at her, the water rushing underneath her head making everything even more beautiful.

"I won't, if you never leave me." She said _stroking_ his chest as he moaned and kissed her some more…

"Shego!" Drakken called as he flew up straight in bed. Breathing heavily, he was on his back and his shirt looked to be _ripped_ open. Looking around his room, he glanced in the mirror and touched his face. He felt like he was being held down by someone. A girl. As if they were two normal teenagers making out on the beach or someplace. He sat up a bit more and winced feeling his back ache with pain and discomfort.

"Shego?" Drakken said in a tiny squeak as the door opened and she walked in.

"You rang?"

"What-what was the last thing we did together?" Drakken asked her.

"Well, I was fixing you up, like you asked me to… and you passed out and I had to put you on the bed… why?"

"I-I had the best, I mean, strangest dream."

"About?"

"… We were… I mean, you robbed a super market?" Drakken said catching himself quickly as she gave him a disappointed face and than shook it off quickly.

"Well, you really must be in pain to dream of such stupid things. Now get into bed, I was in the fighting room again,"

"When did I faint? When? Tell me Shego!" Drakken panicked as she came towards him.

"Chill, I am just going to help you get back under the covers. You fainted maybe 10 minutes ago. The kids are _somewhere_. I am not worried about them."

"Why are you helping me so much?"

"Because you asked me to help you when you had this gigantic cut in your back." She laughed and rolled her lashing green eyes as she helped him into his bed.

"Now, me being the slave that I am, is there anything else that you need?" Shego asked as he shook his head and she dimmed the lights and left.

'I know that wasn't a dream. I felt her warm slim body against mine. Oh that was wonderful… but I felt her lips against mine. It was to real, could it have been a dream? Could it have been?' Drakken thought in a puzzled way. Blinking his eyes a bit more he felt dizzy and started to sleep again as Shego stood outside his room, listening in.

'_Good… I think he is asleep. Whew that was close. I can't believe I actually did that to him. I wonder if he felt my body against his and my lips on his body. Oh god, I can't believe I did that. I wonder when he will start really questioning about it. I wonder when… but until than… I almost got what I wanted to for Christmas_.' Shego thought with a smile as she walked back off to the Fighting room, leaving her _beloved_ boss to rest.

* * *

**Note - wo000000000oho0000000o. lol D/S shipping there. A lot drools lol. Looks like someone got stuck with the love bug? How did Shego get him into the trance? And how did she get into the trance? o.O?? Read and find out people! Please rr and enjoy!!!**


	6. The Plan

**_Mayhem under the Mistletoe – 6 – the plan_**

**_DarkrosePrincess87_** – lmao Dani you crack me up! Yes poor Doctor D. got cut sad but he will be alright. Thanks for the review and read and review for this chapter as well!

**_Gryfffinrose_** - smiles that is what I shall call you! G. rose, lol! Enjoy this chapter and please review!

**_AshLDragon_** - Hi Ash. Yes Drakken and Shego got a little 'hot' in the bedroom In the last chapter, lol! Enjoy this one and please review! hugs

**_Dinogaby_** – lmfao your review cracked me up, oh my god! 'Hornying'? LOL. You always find the funniest words to say Gabs. Don't worry they will go farther… but, gasp did I just say that! Oh my my, my, stop making me tell you every secret silly enjoy this chapter and please review!

**_Me262 _**– Thanks for commenting. Enjoy this chapter, please read and review!

**_Spork Princess_** - smiles That's alright. I am tired too… enjoy this new chapter, please read and review!

**_Lovely Lila_** – You always read my work, lol. You are so sweet! Thanks Lila! Here is the update I promised you and everyone else! Enjoy and yes praise the d/s shippyness! Lol.

**_Shadio X_** – I sure was surprised to get a review from you Shad! Lol. See you on the crib! Thanks for reading scanning my story ; Enjoy this chapter if you plan on reading it!

**_Chocoholic1_** – I am finally getting to write your screen name on correctly! Booyah! Lol. Thanks for the review. Let me know what you think about this chapter, hehehe.

**_Spooks-a-lot_** – Here is an update! Read and Review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading so far, that's nice of you!

**_Aleego_** – Thanks! I cant wait until another update from you! Thanks for the review on this story and the chapter before this one, haha. I hope you will like this chapter! It was fun writing, lyl read and review!

**_DarkAngel_** – I know, Jimmy is so0o bad! evil laugh Thanks for saying about dream and reality. I haven't gotten a review like that before, you're my first… thanks! Read and Review and most of all, Enjoy!

**_BundyCoot_** – the punkiest and funniest chick I know! Whats happening Bundy? It sure is getting 'HOT' in there, lol, read and review to this chapter! Enjoy!

**_Alan is my friend_** – I know, got to love Dr. D, lol! I am so happy you are on deviantart! Your art is the best, see you soon! Btw, enjoy the new chapter!

**_Janna Hawkins_** – Yes, they are falling physically lol and mentally, lol wait… maybe I said to much! Hehehe. Enjoy the chapter!

**_Ella-Lover_** – Thanks! Glad you are enjoying the story! Hope you like this new chapter and let me know what you think!

**_Shockfan_** – Awww! So kind! Enjoy this update and please review! Thanks

**Note : I forgot to give credit to my best friend Danielle in the last chapter, but she and I came up with the idea of Shego's eldest brothers name, Rego. Thanks Danielle!**

**Sorry i havent updated this story in such a while! Shame on me! Bad caroline, bad! lol. Enjoy it though everyone and please review! I shall be updating my other stories shortly and this one of course!**

* * *

"This doll is my favorite!" smiled Rebecca sitting up still in her bedroom smiling at the Barbie doll with the black hair.

"She looks like my evil Aunt." Snickered Little Jimmy, grabbing the doll from her. "Give that back." She demanded angrily.

"I have an idea… give me that other guy doll. He looks like your Uncle." Jimmy said grabbing it from her before she could hand it to him.

"What are you going to do to my dolls? I love them a lot and do not want them hurt!"

All of the things that were coming out from Rebecca's lips weren't even being sent to Little Jimmy's ears. He was focused on the two dolls. The male and the female. Both dolls had black hair and green and blue eyes. Putting them together, Little Jimmy made them kiss and Rebecca grabbed them from him.

"Why are you doing that! Now Brock will have to break up his marriage to his wife because he kissed another woman." Rebecca said shaking her head and putting the dolls down. "Why did you make them kiss anyway?"

"Don't you see?" Jimmy cried.

"Uh… see what?"

"That guy doll looks like your Uncle and that girl doll looks like my aunt!"

"So?" She asked not getting what he was aiming for,

"I see them as dolls, they are the cutest couple! We have to get our Aunt and Uncle to fall in love this Christmas!"

"Oh! I don't think that's a good idea." Rebecca said turning her head away a bit.

"Why! Its perfect, you have to agree with me!"

"I don't have to agree to anything Jimmy!" She stated, "Why cant they fall in love though!"

"You haven't seen my Uncle treat your Aunt. He has a love lust for a lady at the restaurant that we went to last night. I think he wanted to have a kid with her. He was looking at her in an odd way."

"So?" Jimmy asked shrugging his shoulders, "Well, they can't. Because my Uncle is already in love! Plus I talked to your Aunt last night at dinner. She doesn't love my Uncle, and they just aren't meant to be together…" Rebecca said and didn't understand why she was saying this! She knew that she wanted them to fall in love. She wanted happiness; she didn't want anger and fighting.

"Well, it was worth a try….but you are way to slow to understand." Little Jimmy said getting up and starting to leave. Rebecca's eyes than suddenly turned to slits and she jumped up twice as fast as he did.

"Shut up you selfish little boy!" She screamed stomping her food down. "How dare you say I am 'slow'! You are selfish and have nothing better to say than something about yourself! Go away; I don't want you to play with my dolls anymore! Out I say! Out, out, out!" Screamed Rebecca as he just shrugged and walked out digging his hands into his pockets.

Plunging toward the door, he grabbed the knob first and closed it with all of her might, as her little nose caught in the door and the shutting and she let out a scream of pain. Falling to her behind, Rebecca cried and started to shake. She was going to close the door because she was sick of him already and he was treating her so mean. Her nose felt like it was bleeding so she hurried to her bathroom in tears.

Jimmy on the other hand heard her cry and didn't realize he had hurt her and felt horrible. For once. He stepped back and opened the door again. Looking in, Rebecca wasn't there and he saw the bathroom light was on.

Rebecca pulled up a little stool and looked in the mirror. The tip of her nose was red and was swollen. More tears ran down her pale face as she jumped off the stool and rubbed her pudgy fists into her wet eyes.

"Rebecca?" Jimmy asked gently knocking on the side of the door and coming in slowly.

"Go away! You hurt me and my feelings!" She cried more and more as Jimmy held in his breath and came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry, I'm really sorry. I was mean, and I'm sorry."

"You said that twice," Rebecca asked standing up and whipping her tears away. "Sorry." He blushed and laughed.

"I shouldn't have been so mean. I like your dolls… and if you don't want our uncle and aunt to fall in love, I guess that is Okay." He said digging his hands back into his pockets and started to leave but she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No, you were right. This will be the best gift for Christmas!" Rebecca smiled, and Jimmy tilted his head. "Why did you say no when I first told you about my plan?'

"It's just… its just I don't want anything to happen to my Uncle that's all."

"What could happen?"

"No offence…, but I think that your Aunt could easily hurt my Uncle. Physically hurt I mean."

"She did, when I arrived," He said and Rebecca gasped hoping he was alright.

"Where is he? I must go see my Uncle Drewbie!"

"Wait!" Little Jimmy yelled as she started running out the door and into the bedroom.

"What? He might be in trouble!" She said now getting angry at him again, "Are we still going to make them fall in love for Christmas!"

"We don't have time!"

"But you just said…"

"Even if it's after Christmas I will try to get them together, but until I go see my Uncle… I have to go see him!" She said running out the door and Jimmy crossed his arms and smiled.

'She is one heck of a girl… I think I might just have a little **_crush_** starting…. Oh well I know one thing, she isn't as good as me, but this time I might make an exception.'


	7. A fight with Rego

**Mayhem under the Mistletoe – 7 –A fight with Rego**

**Spooksalot** - I know i do ;;; Here is the new chapter! Enjoy and please review!

**Dinogaby**- Yes, sorry it was so short. This one kind of is to, i just needed to update and update my others ! But i know you will enjoy! Some d/s moments in here :D hehehe. Enjoy and please review!

**AshLDragon**- I dont know why you **_hate_** children...Yes the little ones are going to try to get them togather hehehe ;) please enjoy this chapter and plz review

**OnandOn**- lol yes they are like Drakken and Shego. At least somone picked up on that! Thanks! RR and enjoy this new chapter!

**Alan is my friend**- hehehe, punch drunk love, LOL. Enjoy this new chapter, thanks for your review on the last one! Enjoy!

**Shockfan**- Awww yay! I am glade you are likeing the story! Hope you like the new chapter, please review!

**JannaHawkins**- hahaha! Maybe:keepssecret: you will have to keep reading! RR! Thanks!

**Ava Lynn**- HEYY GRL:D lol! Your so sweet! I'll call you back today, sorry i didnt pick up my phone last night. I was super tired... im sorry :hugs: Please forgive. Thanks for being my first reviewer! Hehehehe. Enjoy this one, and please review :)

* * *

"Uncle Drewbie! Oh Uncle Drewbie! Eeeee!" Screamed Rebecca as she kicked opened his shut door and looked around. The room was quiet and Drakken lay on the bed with his shirt open and sleeping peacefully. Taking a deep breath into her tiny lungs Rebecca flew onto the bed and jumped on her poor uncle.

"Uncle Dr. Drewbie?" She whispered and laughed quietly as he let out a small snort and whispered Shego's name. Hearing what he had said, she rubbed her chin for a second and than got a sneaky idea.

"Yes Drew?" Rebecca said trying to imitate Shego's voice the best she could crawling up next to his as a tiny smile grew on his mouth.

"…w-what do you want for Christmas?" He snorted,

"… I want to kiss you silly," Rebecca said trying not to howl with laughter because she was going to explode. She was being so bad!

"I want to kiss you… my love."

"You love me to!" Rebecca said almost screaming as his feet started to stir, but she clamped her hands over her mouth quickly.

"More than you know… Shego… lay with me… make _**peanut butter stickies**_ with me, ((Danielle, LOOOOOL)) … be my wife." Drakken said as he started to kiss the air and Rebecca than couldn't take it anymore, she fell off the side of the bed. Grabbing a pillow to scream into with laughter, she landed on her butt and covered her mouth with it. Letting out a howl of laughter and tears, Drakken started to wake up fully.

"W-what? What's going on? Shego… are you here?" He asked sitting up a bit and rubbing his head. 'I swore I heard a voice, I know I did.' Drakken thought.

"Hi Uncle naughty Drewbie." Giggle Rebecca poking her head up from the side of the bed. Dr. Drakken than let out a surprising scream and squirmed father up onto his rather _large_ bed.

"Rebecca?" He cried, "What are you doing in my bed room. I was sleeping… was that _you_ talking to me…?" Drakken asked taking a gulp of fear as she smiled with her white straight teeth showing, and started to nod her head.

"Oh no!" Drakken groaned, "What was I saying?" Drakken begged.

"You were saying, stuff to Shego, you love her… you love her!"

"I do not love Shego!" Drakken said offensively and shook his head, waving his tiny little black pony-tail. Rebecca only laughed harder.

"Can I go for a walk? Please, with Jimmy and Ms. Shego and you?" Rebecca than asked getting up and standing on her tipy toes.

"What time is it?" Drakken said looking around for a clock to see, "Two thirty… hmmm, well alright I suppose. But, you have to walk on your own, because I have a deep cut in the middle of my back."

"Okay I will, thanks! Ill go tell Jimmy!" Rebecca said flying out of the room again and down the hall. Drakken on the other hand got out of his bed and picked up some pillows off of the floor. He stood up straight and smiled with a nice sigh, because the pain was starting to ease. Buttoning up his shirt, he put on his boots and grabbed his leather warm jacket from the closet close to his door. Taking a glance in the mirror, he looked and envisioned Shego's face standing next to him, holding a cookie out for him to eat. Drakken smiled and shook the thought from his head as he headed out the door to find Shego.

Shego was down in Drakkens lab and looking over his plans that he had wanted to show her. What he was working on was very good, and Shego approved. Sitting down cautiously into his large chair, she spun around in it and leaned her head back. She remembered when she gave her boss that shoulder rub when she was under the modulator chip. 'I acted to _silly_ that day.' Shego thought with a sigh and spun around more and more, getting dizzy. Shutting her eyes for a minute, the chair started to stop and when she opened them Dr. D was standing before her.

"You like that chair?" He asked her, and she was startled.

"Yeah… I guess."

"Did you see what I have for our next attempt on Kim Possible?" Drakken asked, glancing over at his papers spread across his desk.

"Yes, I um… I think there good."

"Really!" Drakken said surprised.

"Err, why not!" Shego blushed. "I guess you woke up, who woke you up? I heard screams coming from upstairs but I think it was the kids."

"Rebecca woke me up, and I am glad she did. They want to go for a walk in the snow, what do you think? She wants you to come."

"Whatever, I need a walk anyway."

When it was time for their _merry_ walk, Drakken helped dress up Rebecca and Shego helped dress Jimmy.

"My daddy says that you and the blue guy are expecting a baby and that you live on the streets for men!" Jimmy said as she zipped up her coat and shot her head up.

"Excuse me!" Shego screamed at the top of her longs and his curly hair blew a bit by her scream, "How dare he say that! I am going to call him right now! Oh my god!" Shego said in a rage with her hands in flames. "Shego, please…" Drakken started but she pushed him out of the way and ran up to his room to call her brother.

"Well Jimmy, you are going to be in a lot of trouble when you get home." Rebecca said in a sad way as Drakken was pacing back in forth.

"She deserved to know," he snapped as Rebecca just drooped her head down and walked away.

Slamming her door, Shego ran over to the phone and picked it up. Dialing her brother's cell phone number, he picked up the phone. "You sick horrid person." Shego growled into the phone,

"Who-Who is this?" Robert said in shock and getting angry.

"Your slut-like, pregnant sister! Who else? Rego." Shego said sitting on the bed and holding back her tears.

"Ahhh, Shego. How are you doing? And how is the baby?" Robert asked with a nasty laugh on the other line.

"There is no baby!" Shego roared,

"Don't get mean Shego, you might upset your man."

"My man? Who said any of this to you Robert! I mean, Dr. Drakken is my _boss_! Let me spell it out for you, b-o-s-s! Boss!"

"You need to control your temper!" He said, sounding like her father.

"And you kneed to tell your child to keep his filthy mouth shut! I am doing what you asked, because I am being a _sister_!" She said as tiny tears fell from her eyes. "Your not being the role of a brother Rego… you never were and never will be."

"Now that is not true! I took care of you guys when you needed to be taken care of and I was the only who was educated enough to have a child,"

"Stop bragging about your son! Please! No one really ever listened. He is just like you! He treats me with disrespect, he calls me names, and apparently he is doing your dirty work by telling me things that aren't appropriate!"

"No Shego. He is doing fine… you need to watch yourself,"

"You know what Robert?" Shego said standing up,

"What!"

"I have had it with your nonsense, so **_shut-up_**." Shego said as she hung up the phone and smiled to herself. For many years Shego had wanted to tell her brother that, she just never could. Many years he would boss around, Shego, the Wego twins, Mego or Hego. Hego in her eyes was always the hero… even if she hated to admit it.

Moments later there was a soft knock on the door and she knew who it was. Shego than quickly turned around and whipped away her flooding tears. "C-come in."

"Shego, it's me… I was wondering if you wanted to talk before we went out." Drakken said stepping in, and Shego was taken back by his expression. It was soft and kind and his arms were open to her.

"Uh… a-alright. I talked with my brother. He-he didn't listen to me and thinks we are going out and I am going to give birth to your baby. Ha!" Shego laughed and Drakken was a little hurt. "He just never listens to me… and… and." Shego said she was about to faint but Drakken hurried over, to catch her, but instead she surprised him. Shego wrapped her arms around Drakken. She pulled her body up, so she could rest her head on his shoulders as tears flew down her face.

"Oh Doctor." She whispered through her tears and Drakken got nervous. He wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her in close to him, so they were touching. He was protecting her.

"Shhhh, it's alright Shego, everything is going to be alright." He whispered to her, running his hands down her back and feeling her flawless hair. "He always has been so mean to me. I couldn't even take the abuse when I was a child." Shego whispered burying her face on his right shoulder and pulling her arms tighter around him.

"He hit you?" Dr. Drakken asked

"More than once, that's for sure."

"What about your parents and your brothers?"

"My parents never cared, and my brothers always tried to stop it, but he would put death treats on them if they tried." Shego whimpered as Drakken gently shook his head.

"I guess that's another reason why you are so _evil_." Drakken smiled and she pulled her head back, but still having her arms around him and his arms were still around her.

"I thought things would be different when I became evil, I guess he will never let me go." Shego said as more tears streamed down her face and she drooped it a bit.

"Don't think that!" Drakken said as he heard a little noise outside of the door. Both adults looking back, they saw a little face, with big eyes and a tiny mouth. "Rebecaaaaaaaaaa!" Drakken said as the face giggled and she stepped in.

"Yes super naughty Uncle Drewbie." She said rocking on her feat back and forth and he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Why are you two holding each other? Like you're in love?" She asked as Drakken and Shego both jumped away from each other and pretended nothing happened.

"Are we going yet?" She whined, "Yes, yes we are coming." Shego said, starting towards the door but Drakken stopped her.

"Don't worry Shego… I wont tell anyone." And Shego knew, all of her secrets were safe with him.

* * *

**Note - Hi everyone! Sorry i havent been updating my stories like i use to ;;;. Dont worry i still am :D i just have been busy. I am going to update 'Year1904' when i have some time, and half of the next chapter for 'Obession' is in the way of process to be uploaded. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! D/S shippyness! EeEeEe! lol. You all shall like the next chapter! Hope you are still enjoying it! I'll update soon, please review and let me know your thoughts or comments!**


	8. BAM

_**Mayhem under the Mistletoe – 8 – BAM**_

**Dinogaby – **Yes peanut butter stickies! That was in Bad boy, remember? Drakken was baking and he brought them out.laughs. Glad you liked the chapter; this new one is more depressing but cute at the same time! E! lol. Enjoy the chapter and please review!

**Shockfan –** You are so **nice**! Thank you! I am very hornord to have a great fan like you reading my stories! Yes, I am going to update Obession next and than Year 1904. I shall be updating them in a cycle! Enjoy this new chapter! Please review!

**OnandOn – **Yep! Have to love the D/S shippyness! W00t! lol. Ohh you skim my stories? Well I don't think I have ever had a fan do that before. Interesting. I would read this chapter if you want, more than skim it, because its rather important. Enjoy and please review!

**Lovely Lila – **Rego is a moron, that's why I made him be a moron, lol. Enjoy this new chapter, please review! Mwah!

**Spooks-a-lot – **Thanks! Enjoy this new chappy! Weeee!

**Dark rose – **"HEYYYYYYYYYY" LOL. Oh my gawd Danielle, I am going to die laughing with you one day! Glade you liked chapters seven and eight! I hope you like this new chapter. Its funny, but really surprising at the end, so don't go read the last line wink Enjoy! Please review, and call me on Friday, ill tell you if 'Rappin Drakken' was good or not. I hope it will be.

**Chocoholic1 – **LOL! Are you serious! Wow, that must be good than, I guess you were laughing wink ? Enjoy this new chapter!

**Alan is my friend – **Hi Cass! Hahaha yeah Rego is a BEEP! I have updated! Once again! Enjoy and please review!

**Griffin Rose – **Yay you are still reading my stories! W00t! I hope you like this new chapter! I am sure you will. Please review and keep reading! Ciao!

**AerdnaMilos – **Hi there new reader! Oh I know you! Thanks for reading, enjoy! Please review this chapter!

* * *

The weather was nice outside and the snow had stopped. It was late afternoon when Drakken was able to start on his walk with Shego and the little ones.

"Where are we going?" Rebecca asked running behind Drakken and jumping onto his right arm, "Into town."

"Golly gee, town, and how many times have we been there?" Shego said sarcastically rolling her eyes and zipping up her black ski vest some more.

"The children want to go," Drakken said not wanting to go himself as little Jimmy flew onto Drakken left arm.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease, get off! This hurts, I'm not that strong!" Drakken cried as both children howled with laughter and Shego smiled,

"Oh yes he is, pull a little harder!" She urged and they did. Drakken had let out a loud yelp of pain and than flew onto his butt. Snow covered half of his body and gave him a mustache as both children were lying across him. Drakken could only hear Shego's out of control laughs, as he pulled himself up from the large pile of snow and lifted the giggling children off of him.

"Now, may we please just enjoy this walk and try not to hurt **_anyone_** anymore?" Drakken asked.

"Yes Uncle Drewbie," "Yes sir." Both children said one after the other as they started their walk again. After a little while, a breeze had started but no one had noticed. Drakken was walking on Shego's left, to protect her incase she fell for any reason. Jimmy and Rebecca had run ahead of the adults and threw snowballs at each other.

"Tomorrow is Christmas. It came so soon." Shego said looking up at the clear sky.

"I know, its practically here."

"You have watched **_The Grinch_** too much Doctor D." Shego chuckled.

"Cant help it! Jim Carrey is an amazing actor. Plus it was the only book I read to myself around Christmas." Drakken mumbled quietly, and Shego turned her head his way.

"Huh, what do you mean? Didn't your mother read your books about Santa Clause, and-and like shove cookies down your throat and sing Christmas carols? Listen, I know your mother only by a little, but from what I know she totally seems like that kind of mother around this kind of season."

"You don't know what happened when I was little Shego…" Drakken said digging his hands into his pockets as he started to walk a bit faster with his head down.

"What? What-what happened? For once in a decade you have caught my interest, now tell me."

Drakken gave her a look and sighed. He slowed down his pace so he was walking along with Shego again. "My Christmas's were never great Shego, look how I turned out,"

"So you didn't get what you wanted for a couple of years, is that what you are saying Doctor D?" Shego said raising an eye brow.

"Shego I hope you take that back," Drakken laughed defensively, "Because my Christmas's were much worse Shego… much worse!"

"How worse were they?" Shego asked him.

"My father was a drunk and would, beat my mother Christmas eve."

Shego gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. That was the least thing Shego ever expected her boss to say, ever.

"Oh, oh I am so sorry."

"Its okay, that was the past. I don't really think about it, it's just… around this time of the year, it just holds so many painful memories that I just,"

"Uncle Drewbie!" Screamed Rebecca interrupting him **again**. She loved to interrupt her Uncle, when ever he was trying to have some time with Shego.

"What is it Rebecca?" He asked in a whine, "Help me out of the snow!" She cried and he looked up seeing two arms and two little legs sticking out from the snow. Little Jimmy was trying to pull her out for she had fell and was trapped.

"Jimmy let Drakken do it," Shego instructed as Drakken walked over and lifted her out of the snow.

"I'm freezing." She laughed climbing on his shoulders.

"Than would you like to head back?"

"NO!" both children screamed at once, as Jimmy took a hold of Shego's hand as they walked down the slippery road.

"Alright, alright." Drakken chuckled.

Soon they had reached town. It was the day before Christmas so Rebecca and Jimmy had brought every last penny their parents had giving to them, with them so they could go on a shopping spree.

"You do know Santa is coming tomorrow don't you?" Shego asked as they walked into a store looking at Jimmy.

"Santa never comes at my house;" He said sadly, "Daddy always says I am a bad boy that he would never bring me something nice."

Shego's heart wanted to stop when she heard her nephew say those words. Checking to see if anyone was around that she knew, she knelt down and pulled him close.

"Now Jimmy you know very well that, that is **_not _**true. Why dose your father say such mean things."

"You should know, I mean, you are his sister. He gave me money to go shopping if we went into town because he said that Santa isn't coming this year… he never dose."

"Well, go have all the fun you want." Shego said standing up and patting him on the back as he smiled and hurried after Rebecca. 'Did I just say **_fun_**!' Shego thought, knowing she had an invisible fever that was making her say the craziest stuff.

"Look at this Rebecca!" Jimmy smiled running over to her as he picked up a small glass ball and the lady at the cash register watched them carefully.

"Don't drop it children, it's very expensive."

"We wont Ms's. Jockson." Smiled Rebecca reading her name right off of her name tag. The ball that Little Jimmy was holding was the size of a baseball but was hallow inside. Both children's eyes lit up as they ran their fingers over it and it gave off a small vibrating feeling.

"That's so unique!" She exclaimed as he put it safely back into its case and went to look at other things. Toys and gadgets hung off of ever inch of the walls. Fake snow was falling out of a tiny machine that was hung onto the fan as it spun around slowly making it seem like it was really snowing inside of the cozy little shop.

Drakken had decided to sit down on a bench near the door since his feet were tired from carrying Rebecca all the way into town. He liked the shop that he was in. It brought him peace and happiness… for **_once._** Shego on the other hand was looking at the dress's and couldn't help to notice how **_old fashioned_** they were.

"Uh, what century were these dress's meant to be worn?" Shego asking the small Ms's. Jockson, as she jumped from her tall wooden stool and walked herself over to Shego who was a skyscraper from her point of view.

"Oh today's century dear! I bet you would look lovely in this one!" Smiled the woman, as she pulled off from the metal rack, a long black silky dress.

"Nice." Shego exclaimed and smiled knowing it was the only dress in the store that kept her taste more than five minutes.

"Why don't you go try it on, the dressing rooms are right back there."

"Um, okay. Drakken watch the kids I am going to go try something on."

"Have fun." He said yawing as the tiny woman came over to where he was and dusted away some of the falling snow.

"Your wife is a doll, you're a lucky man."

"Excuse me?" Drakken choked giving the woman a strange look.

"Are those your children? Oh I have to say, you two made out just fine, they look just like you!" Smiled the woman again, clapping her hands together in glee.

"Actually, they aren't our children, and Shego and I are not married. The little girl is my cousin's daughter, and the boy belongs to Shego. Her nephew, Jimmy."

"Oh, I see."

"Nice place you got here."

"Thank you dear, it's tiny, but gets packed around this time of the year. I love to snow, don't you?" She asked but Drakken was distracted by something else.

"Um yes, it's great, excuse me."

"Of course dear."

Across the room, sitting on a long dark brown chest of drawers sat a stuffed bunny. The bunny was like a rag doll. It had two black buttons for eyes, and a stitched 'X' for a nose. It had a tiny red dot for a mouth and it had yarn for the tail. Drakken came over to it and picked it up. His heart was pounding and looked at the price tag. It read ten dollars and twenty five cents. Gripping the bunny in his tiny hands, flames came to Drakkens eyes as he walked over to the register and paid for it.

"I have had this for a while, I am happy it has a good home." Smiled the Ms's. Joackson giving Drakken back the bunny in a Christmas bag.

"Uncle Drewbie look what I found!" Smiled Rebecca running over to him and putting out her hand. "Shake my hand!" She smiled as he hesitated and than did. Seconds later, Drakkens body started to shake and he fell to the ground. Both children screamed with laughter as he shook his blue head.

"What was that?"

"A shocker thingy."

"Well put it back! I will **_not_** let you buy that!"

"Okay naughty Uncle Drewbie." Rebecca laughed putting it back from where she came and bumped right into Shego. "Wow! You look so pretty! Uncle Drewbie, come look at Ms. Shego's new dress!"

Getting up from off of the floor Drakken walked to the back of the store and was in complete shock. There before him, stood the most beautiful woman in the most beautiful dress. Shego had pulled her black hair up into a soft pony-tail put on lipstick. Her dress fit her unbelievable figure as if it was made just for her. Drakken dropped the small bag and was stunned by her beauty.

"You like it?" Shego asked and he shook his head, awakening himself from his fantasy.

"Uh, yes! Yes! It looks lovely on you."

"Oh shut up." Shego said going to stand by the mirror and see how it looked on her herself.

"Wow Aunt Shego, you do look nice!"

"Thank you Jimmy."

"Are you going to buy it?" Drakken asked in a tiny voice wanting her to buy it so bad, because it was the only outfit that she had worn in a while that made Drakken, **_happy._** lmao "Eh, what the hell." Shego smiled buying the beautiful dress for herself and Drakken was pleased.

After leaving that shop which was called 'The magical Toy box.' They walked into a few other stores and Rebecca bought herself a new Barbie and Jimmy bought himself a new game for his game-boy.

"What's your new game called?" Drakken asked handing it to him, since he bought it for Jimmy as they left the game shop.

"Kingdom Hearts chain of memories." He smiled as the doctor just nodded his head in total confusion.

"Thanks for the new Barbie Ms. Shego that was nice of you." Rebecca smiled hugging Shego's leg, as she patted Rebecca on the top of her tiny head.

"Ew!" Jimmy coughed, "What's that smell?"

Up ahead was a large construction site. Some scientists were dressed in while coats and had giant hard plastic goggles over their eyes. Police were everywhere telling the people to stay back. Where they were all standing was an **_un-stable_** area. One of the men who was a scientist, dressed in his white jacket was walking carefully with a couple of vials of strange liquid.

"What is that stuff?" Rebecca whispered, as they walked past the crime scene.

"Toxic fluid, that could kill someone, stay close to me." Drakken said picking her up before she had any chance to escape.

"If those vials were to drop there could be a large explosion and many people could die."

"Lets hope they don't, we should go in here just to be safe." Rebecca said squirming out of her Uncle's arms and grabbing Jimmy by the hand as they flew into 'Pac Sun.' Drakken and Shego stayed near the store to watch the children and asked a couple of people who were watching the scene what was going on.

"Early this morning there was a large car crash, one of the cars is down in that hole over there," pointed a middle aged man and Drakken saw a car tire sticking out from the large pit in the road. "The police and doctors are going to melt away the metal in the car since it is nearly stuck, so they can retrieve the passengers. Dangerous job they got there. You know if anything was to happen the whole place could…"

**BAM!**

Drakken and Shego were thrown back along with the rest of the people in the crowd as a large explosion accured. A vial had been dropped and hell had been set lose. Drakken was thrown into a large pile of snow and passed out. Shego was no where to be found. Rebecca and Jimmy screamed and fell to the ground as the windows in 'Pac Sun.' where burst open. Glass flew everywhere and slashed them both across their tiny faces. Tears screamed down Little Jimmy's face as he crawled up to Rebecca who sat behind the deserted cash register and held onto her calming her down. Fire had broken loose and the doctors and police were killed instantly. Many screamed and many were lost as the fire and gas in the air consumed the area.

"Its okay Becca, don't cry, its okay. Are you hurt!" Jimmy asked holding onto her as she nodded in fear.

"So am I, just calm down, I will protect you." He whimpered as he looked around. He had to squint his eyes for they were burning because of the smoke and gas that was everywhere. Coughing some, he was able to find a rag under the register and cleaned up Rebecca's cut. After he was done with her, he did the same for himself.

"Where is my Uncle Drewbie?" She cried in his small chest as he patted her back,

"I don't know, but we will find him."

Drakken awoke between harsh coughs and tense gags. Blinking his eyes and rubbing his forehead he winced in pain. He had a large bruise across his forehead and his knee caps felt as if they were crushed. Growing and sitting up into the snow, he saw fire engines every where putting out the fire and people screaming and crying in pain. He was knocked out for only five minutes, but to him, it felt like an hour or more. Glancing around, he received his breath and called out Shego's name.

"Shego! Shego, where are you!" he kept calling jumping down out of the snow and walking around with a small limp to find her.

"Sir, are you alright?" Asked a fireman coming over to Drakken, who just titled his head not even caring about his own illness.

"Yes, yes the explosion didn't hurt me. Have you seen a woman with long black hair and extremely pale skin?"

"Many have been lost sir, if we do, we shall tell you though. I advise you to go talk to the man over there in the ambulance; he will take you to the hospital." Nodded the fireman as Drakken's body started to shake and he prayed Shego wasn't dead. "T-thank you, but I am okay." He nodded. Drakken was relieved when he remembered that Jimmy and Rebecca had gone into 'Pac Sun' and he hurried over to see if they had survied.

"Becca! Jimmy!" He called out,

"Uncle Drewbie!" Cried Rebecca as she ran out from behind the register and into his arms.

"Oh sweetheart you are okay." Drakken said as tears ran down his face, and he kissed her all over her face and hugged her gently. "Where is Jimmy?"

"Here I am." He coughed, coming from behind where Rebecca had come out of and walked over.

"Are you both alright! Have you seen Shego?"

"No, we haven't. Where is she?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you."

"Lets go look for her, we aren't really that beat up."

"Neither am I. I am still sending you two to the hospital though." Drakken ordered as he took them out side and walked them over to the police and exclaimed their situation.

"The hospital will call me and let me know your condition. I will get my mother to come pick you up, I am going to stay and look for Shego. Just pray she is alive." Drakken said hugging them both as the waved goodbye and he started his search for Shego…


	9. Tender Care

**Mayhem under the Mistletoe – 9 – Tender care**

**Aleego – **hehehe D/S romance and than there is J/R romance! Enjoy this new chapter girlfriend!

**AerdnaMilos – **Yes I want the bunny too… seriously I do. I use to have a hand buzzer when I was really little, and it worked well, I scared one man over like three times and he wasn't joking!

**Spooks-A-lot – **Hehehe read this chapter and you shall find out!

**Kittycatgomeow – **Pretty tragic if you ask me, seriously! Enjoy the new chapter! Please review!

**LovelyLila – **I will try, wait… no seriously. This chapter has much more description, hope it dosent make you go crazy! Mwahahaha, j.k

**Dinogaby – **Drakken taking the kiddies for a walk! LOL So cute that line that you said Gabbsterz! Enjoy the next chapy!

**Gryfffinrose – **Ohhh you shall see what I have in store for shego! Please, read and find out! Mwahahaha… enjoy!

**Bundycoot – **Hahaha I saw your picture, of your real face! Hahaha! Jk… your really pretty girl! Really and your bf thinks im hawt! HA! Lol j.k again! Enjoy the new chapter! Please review!

**Chocoholic 1 – **Oh my, you gave your computer a bath than hmmm? Hehehe. When did promise no more sadness? Uh sorry I don't recall.

**RoseMasterD7 –** "heyyyyyyyyyy girl whats UP?" oh boy that wont get old, lol! Shego's dress omgawd… std! It happened again! Lol the physic crap! faints Man that was crazay! Hope you like this chapter Dani, its super big…and super cute! Please read and review!

**Janna Silver Hawkins – **Hello there! Read and you shall find out where Shego is! "where's waldo!" LOL

**OnandOn – **Okay here is something you HAVE to know about my stories… I NEVER really kill people, but sometimes things just have to be done… READ AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS MATE! MWAH!

**Alan is my Friend – **Caseyyyyyyyyy whats up Chica? No bigy, take your time with the reviews, I am the one who didn't update for a while, this chapter so long to write….. ENJOY!

**Note – Hi everyone! Sorry this took me so long to update ; It just took me for ever to write! I mean lets see how many pages this chapter is… hold on. 11 pages… okay that is the biggest I think for this story so far . I hope everyone likes it so far and please read and review! I am always happy to hear your comments and suggestions!

* * *

**

Looking around more and more for Shego he found no hope, so he decided to go to plan two. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mother's number. A couple of rings had gone by when he was about to close it when his mother picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said out of breath.

"Mother? Are you alright? It's Drew."

"Drew!" She cried and thanked the lord it was him, "Darling are you alright. I just saw what happened on the news in town; you didn't go down there did you?"

"Yes, but don't worry I am fine. I need you to go to the hospital and be with Rebecca and Jimmy Go. That's Shego's nephew, you know Rebecca."

"Yes, yes of course. What happened! Are they hurt!"

"A little beat up, but they are fine, I can't find Shego, which is why I am calling you to go be with them so I can find her. She was blown back when the accident occurred; I only pray she is alive." Drakken whispered to his breathless mother, holding back his tears.

"You go look for her, call me and let me know what happens; I am going to the hospital right now! I love you Drew!"

"I love you to mother, be safe!" He said flipping his black and silver cell phone into his pant pocket and ran around calling out Shego's name. Looking behind stores and in them, she was no where to be found. Drakken looked for nearly a half hour, with the help of many firemen and police but no hope was retrieved.

Weak as ever, Drakken collapsed on a bench that was nearly burned to the ground and started to cry. He remembered the first day he met Shego, how beautiful she was, she never changed. He remembered the day she was under the modulator chips, for only in his dreams, she gave him unspeakable pleasure.

Lifting his head up, he glanced at his feet and a small gasp escaped from his lips. Rolled up in a small navy blue bag was Shego's new dress! Across the bag in white print read 'The Magical Toy Box.'.

"Oh Shego… where are you?" Drakken whispered as he picked it up and pulling out her dress. The fabric which was so silky and soft melted in his tiny blue hands like butter on a frying pan. Pulling it close to his face, he ran it across his cheeks and smelled her sent. Releasing a long whimpering sigh, Drakken swore he heard his name be called from behind. Turing around, he saw a pair of feet sticking out from behind the store, 'Pac Sun.' If he was a child and had just seen 'The Wizard of Oz,' he would have screamed and run to his mother claiming it was the bad witch who had the house dropped upon her body.

"Shego? Is that you?" He managed to say as he got up and slowly walked to the mangled body. "Shego!" He than screamed and collapsing to his knees, picking up her head.

"D-Drakken?" She coughed, slowly opening her large diamond green eyes.

"Yes, yes it's me. I am going to take you back to the lair, don't worry, everything will be fine." He smiled, whipping a tear from his cheek and picking her up as carefully as possible. Shego's vest was ripped open and was scorched a bit from the flames that had hit her. Her face was covered in filth and dust and her legs and arms had many deep and long scratches upon them. Trying to speak, Drakken covered her mother with his finger and shook his head.

"Don't say a word," he whispered, "You are badly beat up Shego. I am taking you back to the lair for tender care and lots of rest. I won't leave your side. Not today at least." Drakken smiled as she smiled back and then passed out in his strong muscular arms. It wasn't long until Dr. Drakken was walking up the long icy pathway to his enormous lair and opening the door to what he would call at the moment, '**_heaven_**.'

Taking Shego upstairs he kicked open his bedroom door and laid her onto the bed. Drakken had decided halfway up to his merry home that she was staying in his room because the bathroom was closer to the bed and the bed itself was twice as big as hers.

She tried to move onto her side but he told her she had to stay still. Sitting down, next to her, he gulped and her hand in his. "Shego, I have to undress you." Drakken said tenderly. She just coughed into his face and he accepted that.

"No way you're looking at me nude."

"I have to change your clothes, and I have to clean your body of the cuts. Please."

"You lay one finger on me…" she coughed again and winced in pain, "I will **_kill _**you and steal your investments."

"So be it." Drakken whispered as he took a deep breath and started to unbutton her top. Shego's breath started to get heavy and faster as she arched her back into the air and pressed her head into the pillow as if she was putting up a struggle. Drakken could tell she did **_not_** want him to see her top-less or naked, at all. Feeling bad for her, he took her hand and squeezed it.

"Oh doctor." She whispered to him like she did before as he finished unbuttoning her top and went into the bathroom to get a sponge. His hands were shaking for he had seen her virgin flesh. Drakken looked in the mirror and hadn't noticed how beautiful she was, even under that nasty attitude.

Coming back into the bedroom her eyes were open a bit as Drakken started to clean up the blood on her neck and chest.

"I know you are enjoying this." Shego said the best she could as tears streamed down her dirty black face and Drakken looked up. Inside his heart he was screaming out the words **_yes_**, but in his mind he was screaming out the words **_no._**

"Seeing you in pain doesn't give me any form of pleasure Shego. It never will."

"I wasn't talking about that you big dope." She laughed and coughed up some blood.

"Oh! Don't try to laugh, it could hurt you more!" Drakken said dabbing her lips gently with the cloth and whipping away the blood.

"Why haven't you taken me to the hospital?" She asked after a couple moments of silence,

"Because I am a doctor, and I want to take care of you. Besides I feel responsible for the accident."

Shego coughed, "You just want pity."

"No I don't… alright I am done with your chest and neck. You have lots of nasty cuts, I have to put bandages on them, and so you might be in pain for a couple of days."

"Joy."

Walking back into the bathroom he got a new rag and soaked that with warm water. He looked into the medication cabinet and searched for some band-aids to put on her chest, so her cuts could heal. Finding some in the very back, he came upon something that didn't look familiar to him. It was a long clear tube with clear jelly inside. He read the back and was extremely confused by what he read. Digging it into his pocket near his cell phone he came back out and placed the objects next to Shego.

"Where do you keep your nightgown?"

"What!"

"Calm down, you are only torturing yourself more and more."

"What are you going to do with my nightgown? Sniff it and be all nasty?" Shego said cracking herself up, not knowing why she was laughing, she just was.

"That's your nightmare, not mine. I am going to put you into your pajama's because it's the only thing I know that is comfortable that you wear… you do wear pajama's to bed… don't you?"

"Course I do!" She screamed sitting up some and falling back down onto her pillow with a moan. "They are in my black drawer in my room, the last drawer on the bottom."

"Thank you." He whispered quietly as he walked out of the room and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing back to his mother's cell phone, she picked it up.

"Drew, did you find Shego?"

"Yes. I have taken her back to my lair, I mean home! Yes, home, and I am fixing her up. She is badly beat up and she needs lots of care… how are the children?"

"They have lots of smoke in their lungs, but they will be fine. The doctor is giving them stitches now. What did you get them for Christmas?"

'Why is she asking what I got them? This isn't the time.' Drakken thought rubbing his blue beat up forehead, "I got Rebecca today downtown a jewelry box privately, and a new Barbie. I got Jimmy a new game and a t-shirt and a basketball."

"How nice! I got your father some new ties and a new ornament for the Christmas tree, a gift card to dinner and Law and Order DVD's." Mrs. Lipsky smiled on the other line. "What did you get Shego dear?"

"I got her, uh, I got her,"

"Drew?" Moaned Shego's limp voice down the hall from his bedroom and Drakken knew that she needed him.

"Mother I have to go,"

"I will bring the children back tonight, or should they have Christmas with me and stay over?"

"I-uh, I-uh,"

"Drewwwww."

"Yes! Yes okay! Bring them back tonight if you must and I will call you tomorrow."

Flipping his cell phone down again, the Doctor walked into Shego's room and looked around for her dresser. Her room smelled like Lavenders and Roses, mixed together to give off the perfect passion. Her bed was tightly tucked in at its sides and black satin pillows were puffed up nicely with a small brown fuzzy teddy bear that lied between the front ones smiled at Drakken and he smiled back. Shego's drapes were thin and were a light black shade that blew gently when the wind blew into the room on a perfect summer's day. Drakken inhaled and smelled the joy of her room and than spotted her dresser near her bathroom on the left. Walking over to it, Drakken took a look at the objects that sat on her dresser in perfect order. Shego had three glass vials of perfume that were all made by an extremely expensive brand. Her hairbrush that was redwood, smooth and long, rested in the back on a thin glass plate. Her large mirror that rested on the wall above her dresser was crystal clear. No hairs, scratches or dust were found upon it. Several vials of black and black cherry lipstick were in a row in front of her brush, and a pocket sized small square shaped blush box was on the left to that.

Drakken standing their long enough had managed to doze off and into his own little world. Not taking his eyes off of anything, he had seemed to lose the feeling in his tiny girlish fingers and started to move them vigorously getting them back to their old self, as he rested his hand on her dresser. Running his fingers over her lipstick tubes and her brush, he smiled and felt as if Shego was apart of him right that very minute. Whole. One. Nothing could break their relation ship, no one and nothing.

"Drakken, what are you doing?" Shego coughed down the hall breaking his moment of peace and harmony.

"Uh, just getting your pajamas, sorry!" Knelling down, he opened the bottom drawer and pulled out Shego's soft black top and extra long black pants and hurried back to her.

Shego's eyes were wide open and she was looking around the room, with her head still resting on the pillow. "Why did you take so long? You know where my room is, get lost?" She asked.

"No, I uh, had to call my mother. You know how she gets, that woman could talk until the next century."

"Right. Where are the kids?"

"With her, at the hospital."

"You let them go to the hospital, but you wouldn't take me?" She spat pulling her head up to look at him as he helped her up.

"Like I said before, I feel that you are **_my_** responsibility. Now don't get me wrong, Rebecca is as well but,"

"But my brother is going to chop me up into a thousand little pieces when Jimmy goes home and finds out that he was sent to the hospital. I can't believe this is happening."

"Shhh," Drakken coed, "They will be fine, I hope. I have to take care of Rebecca and explain to Edward when he gets back what happened, so we both will be chopped up." Drakken laughed trying to make her happy, but Shego just groaned and rolled her eyes. She had buttoned up her top again the best she could so she could get some privacy in front of her boss.

"Do you think you can undress yourself?" He asked but Shego just shook her head and he frowned. "Looks like I have to do it, oh well, this won't be a problem."

"Make any fast moves and you **_know_** what will happen." Shego warned giving him the look as he took off her pants and folded them up and than slipped on her pajama pants.

"See! That wasn't so hard."

"I know it was killing you to hold back your hold back your hormones though," Shego said firmly as Drakken unbuttoned her top again, his hands shaking. Sitting her up, he laid her back again and buttoned up her black soft pajama top and smiled.

"See! Not so hard."

"You're shaking like an Eskimo who forgot his jacket in Alaska."

"I am not, now let me clean up her legs and I will make you some food and I advise you to sleep."

"What ever."

* * *

After Drakken had cleaned up the cuts on Shego's legs and tucked her under the covers he walked downstairs and made her some soup. While it was cooking, he sat down in a chair and closed his eyes. Seeing her beautiful face in his mind, he saw her body. A long tangled smile came upon his face as he thought more and more about what he saw. Moments later his right eye opened and his tiny and pudgy blue nose quivered as it picked up the scent of the soup that was almost done. Pouring Shego's bowl he grabbed her cup of tea and hurried back upstairs with a tray. Walking in, Shego looked at him once, she burst out with laughter.

"I-I didn't know room service came with the torcher. Yeah Doctor D. that apron looks great on you, just dashing!"

"Fine than, I will eat your soup and drink you tea!" He said starting to leave,

"I was kidding!"

"So was I. I made you chicken noodle soup… I hope you like it?" He thought remembering when Shego had made the steak and he only prayed his soup tasted better than the steak had did. It looked better at least.

"Hego would always shove that stuff down my throat when I was a baby. Its like,

apart of me or something."

"Good and here is your tea." Drakken said in his normal scratchy tone as he propped her up and placed the tray over her knee's as she started to eat. Drakken went to the bathroom and cleaned his face up and changed his clothes and came back out.

"You want some?" She sneezed, "Your own bowl I mean."

"Ill gets some later." Drakken yawned and slumped down into the chair next to Shego's bed.

"You're tired."

"Obviously,"

"So am I…okay I'm done." Shego smiled handing him back the plate and her empty cup of tea as he nodded and took it back downstairs. Glancing at the ticking clock above the door it read five eighteen. 'The night is young.' Drakken than thought as he flicked off the light in the kitchen and turned on the fire in the living room. His lair was very chilly and very… empty. A wreath hung above the store and some holly above the fireplace, but no stockings, ornaments, mangers, or Christmas tree's were to be found.

Letting out a depressed sigh, Doctor Drakken rubbed his forehead and remembered something. A week earlier he knew it was going to snow and Shego begged for a tree, so he ordered the Henchmen to go out into the back and cut one down. Drakken knew they had at least started the job because they came in one night all in heavy sweats and collapsed in the entry. They never had finished the job and Drakken wasn't surprised… they never finished anything.

Pondering and pondering finally Drakken had made his decision. After Shego was quiet and not be heard he would go into the attic and retrieve the Christmas decorations and surprise her in the morning. It was the least he could do, besides taking care of her.

"Wont the little demons be happy too!" Drakken thought aloud as he walked back up the stairs to his room and walked in. Starting to say her name, Shego was resting her head against the wall in the bed and had fallen off to sleep. Putting on a smile of relief, he walked over to her and picked her upper body up in his arms, and placed her under the covers with her head resting softly on the pillow.

"God Bless you Shego." Drakken whispered running his fingers over her flawless cream colored skin and smiling.

Leaving the room his cell phone rang again and he growled and clenched it. He knew who it was.

"Yes mother?" Drakken hissed.

"I am bringing the children over to your home now. I really think they should stay with me, or maybe I will stay over with you!"

"NO!" Drakken cried and jumped into the air, hoping he hadn't wake Shego.

"Oh alright, alright. The children are tied up in the back,"

"Tied up?"

Mrs. Lipsky laughed and smiled, "they have their belts on and are sleeping on one another."

"How cute, yet evil." Drakken coughed,

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing, nothing. How far away are you?"

"Well, I am in your driveway."

"Goodbye." Drakken said as he flipped off his cell and grabbed his coat, walking outside. Muttering a curse word, the snow had started to fall again and he knew this wasn't going to be easy when he went out back and cut down the rest of the tree that his henchmen were suppose to finish.

Down below him, standing in the puffy snow jumped up and down a mother, an obsessive, loving, out of control starting with her pink frizzy hair, mother. Mrs. Lipsky. Aka in this scenario, Doctor Drakkens worst nightmare when it came to public relations.

"Drewbie! Oh my you look so beat up! Sweetheart maybe I should take you to the hospital too?" She asked jumping onto him and rocking him back and forth as he walked down the icy steps to greet her.

"No thank you, I am doing fine. I will carry Rebecca if you can get Jimmy. Wake up Rebecca, its Uncle Drewbie." He smiled picking her up from under Jimmy's tiny body. Rebecca started to awake a bit and looked around, feeling the soft cold snow fall onto her tiny body in her Uncles arms.

"It's snowing again." She smiled and Drakken was distracted by his mother. Rebecca smiled again and looked up. Above her was one of the most beautiful sites she had ever seen in her entire life. The dark night sky shone brightly with tiny stars and the flakes of snow fell and fell. Her hair was embedded with snow and so were her cheeks and her jacket and pants. Blinking her eyes slowly, a small _perfect_ snowflake had caught her eye and something inside of her just burst. Rebecca pulled her hand out from Drakkens grasp and reached for it. Landing on the tip of her finger, she pulled it close and smiled.

"Little Jimmy, um, time to wake up so we can take you inside." Mrs.Lipsky said smiling and shaking him slightly. Jimmy groaned a bit and looked up at the Mrs. who was leaning over him. Coming into focus, Jimmy opened his mouth and let out the largest and loudest scream he had ever screamed in his life.

"Help! Help, a monster, oh my god!" He cried and Drakken howled with laugher holding Rebecca who was laughing to. Jimmy pressed himself against the other side of the car door panting as beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"Jimmy its me, Mrs. Lipsky, here I come!" She said laughing and starting to crawl into the backseat and he screamed even louder. Rebecca was on the verge of wetting her pants she was laughing so hard, Jimmy was such a baby. For he wasn't recognizing the woman who had picked them both up and drove them back to Drakkens station. The night and the snow had made Mrs. Lipsky look like Frankenstein's bride, and that movie was the cause of all of his nightmares

"Jimmy," Drakken called turning on the car door light and popping his head in. "Come on, it's just my mother. We are back at the lair, come inside so I can get you and Becca into bed. Santa won't come unless you both are in bed."

"Okay…just please, don't tell my father about this. He will laugh at me until I graduate from Collage."

"He wouldn't laugh at you."

"Yes Mrs. L, he would. I get the feeling that my father doesn't really like me that much. I know he doesn't love me."

"Every father loves their son. I mean, you're his child Jim. And I know your mother loves you, she gave birth to you sweetheart."

"I know what I know and it's not what you think." Jimmy said dropping his head a bit as they started up the stairs and almost slipped. Mrs. Lipsky caught him as he started to fall.

"I'm tired." Moaned Rebecca rubbing her eyes and yawning as she cuddled closer into Drakkens hugging arms.

"I'll put you to right to bed when we get inside."

"I'm hungry." Cried Jimmy as Mrs. Lipsky ruffled his little head. She practically adored the little rascal.

"I made some chicken noodle soup. There is a lot left, mother could you pour Jimmy a bowl, I am going to put Rebecca to bed." Drakken whispered and she nodded as they walked into the kitchen.

Taking the tiny child in his arms still up to her bedroom he turned on the light and laid her down. He took off her boots and her jacket and dusted off the wet snow. He folded her cloths that he took off into a pile because after she was sleeping, he would take them downstairs and let them sit by the fire. Putting on her pajama top and bottom he slipped her under the covers.

"Good night sweetheart." Drakken whispered kissing her forehead as two tiny arms started to move and wrapped around Drakkens neck.

"Night naught Uncle Drewbie." Whispered Rebecca as he smiled and she rolled over to her right side and shut her eyes. Going to the door he kept it cracked and smiled again, "Merry Christmas eve."

Entering the quiet, bright light blasting kitchen, Drakken spotted Little Jimmy with the Mrs. eating soup happily.

"You two seem to be **_bonding_** together quiet well." Drakken said walking in,

"Your mama is really nice. On the way back from the hospital she was telling us the time when you were a baby and ripped off your diaper at the park and threw it at a lady and ran wild," Jimmy laughed, snorting through his nose, "with no pants on!"

"Mother!" Drakken growled as his cheeks became dark red and he glared at her, she was laughing as well.

"Oh Drew don't always be so up tight about everything! You need to learn to relax a little, find yourself a girl?" She said quickly sipping the rest of her soup.

"A-a girl?" Coughed Drakken taken by surprise.

"Yes a girl. Start a family. Drew I am getting up in the old ages and I want to see my only son have a family. Listen I love you and one thing I would at least like to see… is my baby fall in love and have a family. I never ask for much Drewbie, you know that."

"Go Mr. Drakken, score with Shego!" Cheered and jumped down off of his chair and Mrs. Lipsky howled with laughter.

"What did you just say?" Drakken said kneeling down and couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Score! You know, when a man and a woman,"

"Okay than!" Drakken said picking him up quickly enough to take the words from the child's mouth.

"Why don't I get you ready for bed and Mom, thank you for everything? I want you to be careful on the roads. Please… would you just like to stay over?"

"I don't want to impose… really Drewbie, I'll be fine." She smiled and walked into the hall to put on her coat. Coming back over to kiss her little boy she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You're a good man Drew, and I know that what ever happens between you and Shego, things will work out just fine."

"Wait… Shego? We are just Boss and assistant."

"It won't be like that until your hormones start up again,"

"JIMMY!" Said Drakken and Mrs. Lipsky at once and he burst out with laughter wrapping his tiny arms around Drakkens neck, he was ready for bed.

"Good night mother, be safe, and Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you sweetheart. Call me tomorrow! Love you!"

Doctor Drakken watched her drive away and didn't leave until her car lights were out of sight. Taking Jimmy upstairs he let him change and get into bed.

"Thanks for everything Mr. Drakken sir."

"Welcome Jim. Now, into bed or Santa wont come." He yawned as the child nodded and curled up under the soft white sheets.

"Night night." He smiled and waved as Drakken shut off the light and shut the door. Feeling as if he was going to collapse and just fall asleep and never wake up. 'That's what I want for Christmas.' He thought as he walked back to Shego's room and fell onto the bed.

Closing his eyes he kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned the top of his shirt and sighed with a smile. Finally! He was able to lye down and be in heaven. Running his hands, enjoying the feeling, on the bed spread his right hand started to go up Shego's leg and he stopped. Both of his eyes bulged open and he shot her a look.

Shego lay their resting in peace. For once out of all of the time he had known Shego, this was the first time that she had remained quiet for hours. Drakken knew she was terribly beat up and it hurt his heart deeply to see her in pain. Sitting up he removed his hand as much as he wanted it to stay and made his way to the chair next to the bed. Watching her sleep, her chest slowly moving up and down, her long eyelashes, her perfectly shaped body… Drakken smiled knowing Shego was the woman of his dreams.

A half hour later Doctor Drakken woke up from the dream that is everyone's nightmare. It is the dream that you are falling off of a cliff and there is no one to save you when you hit the bottom. Feeling his body shake some, he looked around the dimly lit room and looked at Shego. She hadn't moved and her breathing was the same.

Standing up he yawned and walked over to his dresser and put on a wool sweater. Going down the hall knowing Shego was alright, he checked on Rebecca. She was doing fine as well, than he checked on Jimmy. Fine. Everyone was fine except for Drakken. He needed love; he needed to be loved by a woman. Even his very own mother said it straight up. Drakken felt unloved and unnoticed.

Letting out a depressing sigh, he walked downstairs and noticed that the fire had died while he was sleeping. Shutting off the blasting light in the steal kitchen, he pulled on his coat and boots and stepped out into the dreadfully cold night. His face screamed in pain as the snow and the flying dagger like air touched his skin!

"I have to do this," He said stumbling down the icy path, leading to the back "For Shego! And Jimmy and Rebecca! Oh sweet little Rebecca, how could I ever been so mean to her!" He didn't even know it but he started to have a conversation with himself, Drakken started to feel as if the cold was making him crazy. Walking into the back, he nearly lost his own self in the snow and glanced around for the almost all cut tree. Spotting it towards the end of his large yard, he made his way over to his run down shed and pulled away the evil weeds and found what he was looking for. There lied before him, was a rusty old axe which he picked up and rested on his right shoulder.

If you were looking out a window from his lair you would have sworn he looked like a serial killer on the hunt to kill someone desperate and hopeless. Making his way over to the tree, he lifted up the axe and than stuck it strongly and the tree was on its way to touching the snowy ground completely.

When Doctor Drakken had eventually cut the mangled tree down he dragged it back into his lair and collapsed onto the floor in front of the fire. Breathing heavily he ripped open his jacket and let out strong heavy breath's. Closing his eyes, his lids burned when they were fully shut and he winced them in pain.

After a good twenty solid minutes of resting he got up and placed the tree in its stand and took another break. Who would know getting such a small and mangled looking tree could be so difficult to put up in a stand! Picking up the boxes full of ornaments, Drakken started placing them on the Christmas tree and fingering each on delicately remembering all the memories they gave off…

* * *

When his long night was tired, Drakken stumbled up into his bedroom and started to fall on the bed. Looking at Shego in the dark in a groggily in the dark he didn't remember who she was and started to wave his arms in the air like he was going to hit her. "Who are you and what are you doing in my beeeeeed?" Drakken said as he than collapsed onto the floor and started to snore. For Doctor Drakkens body could no longer take it. Running around all afternoon and morning, taking care of two children, and giving tender care to a very special woman of his… he needed a break. And so his hands managed to find a pillow as he snuggled next to it and kissed it twice.

"Good night Shego." Drakken yawned as above him, resting sweetly in is very own sheets whispered Shego back, "Good night Doctor Drakken…". For Shego was not awake and nor asleep… it was just her heart speaking for once.


	10. Merry Christmas?

**Mayhem Under the Mistletoe – 10 - Merry… Christmas?**

**Aleego Hope you had the best time in London girl! I know I did, hehehe oh my now I sound like Gossip Girl. ((Roles eyes)) Happy you liked the latest chapter, I know you will like this one! Ha!**

**RoseMasterD87 Girl WHAT IS UP! Hehehe, you know I always say that! Oh my god we both know Erik's secret, OH NO WE DIDN'T, lmao! Hehehe, yeah Jimmy is a wild child! Just like Ryan, 0h bite me. Lol! This new chapter is cute to, hehehe, btw your story is going grweat, update soon, I know I will tehehehe.**

**AerdiMilos Hello serial killer, hahaha! Here is the update, enjoy!**

**Shockfan Aw! What an adorable review! Your so kind, really you are! Here is another chapter to how you say it, my 'masterpiece!' **

**OnandOn Oh you don't even have to tell me about doctors that are males. I do get uncomfortable to when I go for a checkup, like a physical one… and it's a guy! Unless I have a crush on him, its an exception, LOL just kidding. But If I was Shego and had my top off and Drakken was there, I would grab him and like… well you know what I would do, LMAO. Enjoy the new chapter! Ciao!**

**AshLDragon Yeah I know you want to know what the tube is, hahaha. You will find out next chapter that is finished being written. Enjoy this one Ash, please review!**

**Bundycoot The naugh-tay bund-ay, l0l, damn that rhyms! Weeee! Anyway, glade you liked the chapter, I bet you will like this one to!**

**AngelTigerBlade Happy you think that!**

**GryfffinRose Hey sup girlfriend? Sorry it took me so long to update, eh ; I went on vacation to London, England so that is why I was away for so long, but here is a new update! Enjoy!**

**Drakken and Shego fan Sup girlygirl? Oh yeah that was just hilarious, I laughed so hard tears started coming out. When Rappin' Drakken dose air, I will like… have a party! Thanks again for the link you made my day! Hope I make your'se by updating, or well try to hehehe.**

**Spooks-A-Lot Thanks, those made me laugh as well! I am sure you will find this chapter funny as well, let me know what you think! Read review and enjoy!**

**Dinogaby What up homeskillet… okay never mind, lol! Yeah I know what you're thinking you naughty girl, hahaha. We both are, hehehehahahaha! Yes cource there is d/s romance silly! Cant wait for more art and I hope you enjoy the new update!**

**TaraStoppable Oh don't worry TaraS. I will always update my stories and finish all of them, I was just on vacation ((smiles)) enjoy the update and please review!**

**AliciaMartin Heyy yeah um thanks… you do know that _I_ also do art… check out my page on deviantart! Its on my homepage here on Enjoy the new review!**

**:Please Read: Hi everyone, sorry it took me like forever to update! Lordy how long has it bee? Actually our school gave us two full weeks off for Spring break and I got a new a laptop for Easter and I also went to London, England on break… so that's why I wasn't able to update for so long… because I was away. Tomorrow I am going back, but I got back Tuesday and than I had to go up to my fathers and I wrote this chapter up there and I am almost done the LAST chapter of Mayhem ((sad)). I hope you guys are all enjoying it, because I really enjoy and appreciate all the reviews and it has been a blast working with you guys! Trust me, the last chapter you will just _love. _**

* * *

That night, Shego rested until she was ready to wake up herself. Her mind was flooding with memories and fantasies that she for held. Her fingers and toes started to twich as her head shifted from side to side. "Drew… please, oh god please." She whispered feeling herself floating off of the bed and directly into her mind. Shego didn't know what was possibly happening because she knew she was dreaming but she was almost in a way awake!

Moments later, the vision that was flashing in her mind started to become clear! Shego was dressed in a long white gown and had golden sandals upon her feet. Her toenails were painted black along with her fingernails that were nothing new. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and makeup of all sorts rested on her pail face. Her lips were coated with ruby red lip-gloss that didn't seem to come off no matter what she did to try. Her fleshy cheeks had a little bit of dark blush brushed on them and her eyes were coated with eyeliner. She looked like Cleopatra… the daughter of the Nile!

Looking up from her tiny feet she realized she was standing on a stone and white colored brick bridge that was quiet short and small. Beyond her view were mountains and on their caps rested freshly fallen snow. A long fog had covered the mountains and large dark and light colored trees were all around. Shego didn't know what was happening, but she knew she was in heaven. Turning around, she heard water running down a stream and before her and underneath the bride was a long thing river! The water looked crystal clear and rock bottom was filled with pebbles of all sorts. Tiny fish jumped out and into the water and frogs croaked on the lily pads that floated in the heavily stream.

"Shego, go to the jewels, now." Whispered a voice as Shego spun around and a shiver ran down her spine. No one was there, just the nature and heaven itself.

"Jewels?" She muttered quietly as her feet started to carry her off the bride and she couldn't stop them. Moments later, Shego had found herself walking into a village. Gasping and covering her lips with her hands, she saw something terrible. Chil dren were running around crying, while their mothers were on their footsteps of their homes dying of hunger and water. Babies were resting in baskets screaming for milk and a blanket to keep warm, but no one came to help them safe.

'This place is a nightmare!' Shego thought in panic as the woman's body started to shake and the children were falling to the ground not being able to get up. 'I have to get out of here!' she thought as she than ran through the village and into the forest hoping to find a safer place.

Soon Shego's legs felt as if they were going to just break beneath her and her feet felt as if the skin was being torn from on them. Tears came to Shego's eyes as her mucles in her calf's tightened up and she collapsed to the ground. Breathing and breathing, Shego rested her head on her hands as she lay on the cool dirt. 'I cant go on. I cant get the jewels.' Shego thought as she than heard footsteps coming her way! To weak to look up the footsteps stopped and a voice called down to her,

"You don't have to get them. We shall get them _together_."

"Huh? W-who are you?" Shego coughed pulling her head up and gasped "Drakken?"

"Doctor Drakken. I am here to help you miss. Come on, up we go."

Shego could not believe what was happening! Drakken! What the hell was she doing in her dream? Her body was so weak she could barley move as his tiny hands and chubby but extremely strong arms picked up her tiny body and started to walk.

"W-where are you talking me?" She asked, but the doctor did not respond. He just kept walking and looking at her in a romantic way. Drakken's smile was long and wide. His eyes were soft and warm and his touch was smooth and sensual. Shego never wanted to leave those arms, never… never.

Closing her eyes, Shego enjoyed feeling the warmth of his body on hers and the beautiful sounds of the water rushing down the waterfalls in the forest and the birds chirping and flying above her.

"Drakken?" Shego than whispered, after awhile of silence, he just kept walking.

"Yes lovely?"

"… I think I love you."

"I think she died." Whispered a tiny voice as Shego's body started to stir and her eyes rolled down in their sockets to see a bright light directly aiming at her.

"You're right Jimmy, lets build her a casket than!" Squeaked another voice as Shego licked her lips and they both gasped and jumped off of her body.

"No one is building me anything. I am fine and good morning." Shego yawned sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Aunty Shego!" Cried Little Jimmy who was still in his rocket pajama's as he flung his arms around her neck and she patted him on the back.

"Yep, yep! Merry uh Christmas!" Chirped in Rebecca who was already dressed. Her sandly colored hair was tucked back behind her little ears by a plaid black and blue head band. Her shirt of the day was a nice dark blue sweater to keep her warm and a plaid black and blue skirt. She had dressed herself that morning and put on a nice pair of stockings and black buckled shoes. She truly was a sophisticated young lady.

"Have you guys opened your presents yet?" Shego yawned again as they shook their heads 'no.' "Where is Drakken than?"

"Down there! Naughty Uncle Drewbie looked like he had an extreamily long night last night, were you two… busy?" She laughed and Jimmy howled with laughter.

"Rebecca," Shego scowled, "You are just as _bad_ as Jimmy is. What do you mean Drakken had a long night last night?" She asked crawling to the end of her bed to see him. He was wrapped up into a tiny ball, and his belt was at his side and his shirt was unbuttoned a bit. Letting out a tiny snort from that pudgy nose, Shego chuckled.

"Wonder why he is in my room? Oh wait… he was helping me recover yesterday. I still don't feel that well though."

"But its Christmas, lets go down and open our gifts! May we please?" Jimmy begged with big eyes as Shego nodded.

"Last one down is going to kiss Drakken under the mistletoe!" Screamed Rebecca as she flew off the bed and down the hall as Jimmy ran after her laughing. Looking at her cuts that were covered by tan colored band-aids Shego smiled and ran her fingers over her tender skin. 'Drakken put these on.' She thought as beneath her he started to stir.

"Merry Christmas Doctor D." Shego said trying not to laugh as Drakken yawned and scratched his non-hairy chest like a gorilla and smiled up at her.

"Hey. Feeling better?" He yawned,

Shego nodded her head, "Yeah, thanks to you… unfortunately."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means its Christmas you dope, now lets get downstairs,"

"Shego that doesn't make any sense?"

"Oh forget it, just come on!" She groaned as he stood up and she took his hand. Stopping and looking at his feet Drakken did the same and than looked at their hands that were being squeezed by the others grip.

"Oh, eh, my bad." Shego blushed pulling her hand away quickly and pulling back her messy hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, … your bad." Drakken muttered quietly starting to blush himself and looking down. "Yesterday was uh, long for you."

"Tell me about it."

"Okay, we all started to go for a walk and,"

"I was being sarcastic!" Shego snapped heading to the bathroom.

"Oh, eh right! Sarcasm! I um thought since it was Christmas that maybe you would be in a _good_ mood, I thought wrong."

"Oh.. sorry. Its just me Drew. Now I am getting a bath… um you can leave now?"

"Right! Yes, shower, you… naked,"

"**_OUT_**!"

"**_I'M LEAVING_**!" Drakken cried flying out the door and pulling it shut behind him. Shego just sighed and pressed her body against the door and fell to the floor. 'Why must I be so mean! I think I love him, but no! No Shego, get a hold of yourself girl. I feel like I am in a story. Yes that's it! A story and I am … being written, and I have to tell the writer that Drakken and I will never fall in love… but maybe just once in this _story_ we can?' Shego thought miserably shaking her head.

Going down the stairs Drakken glanced at the tree and forgot how that had gotten there. Seeing the axe at the door and his boots moist he remembered, last night was a night he will never forget.

"Uncle Drewbie!" Rebecca screamed,

"Good morning. Merry Christmas,"

Rebecca jumped on Drakken sending him flying onto the couch and on his back, "Thank you for ever single gift I love you so much! This is the best Christmas ever!" She squealed kissing him all over his body.

"You're welcome Becca, but what gifts," Drakken had stop talking because he was breathless and confused when he saw fifty plus gifts stacked and wrapped nicely under the tree. He did _not_ put them there! Than… who did?

"You're the best Uncle any little girl like me could have! And no offence Uncle stinky Drewbie, but you need a shower!" She said getting off of Drakkens chest and running back to open more gifts with Jimmy who was already playing with his G.I.JO. dolls that he received from _Santa Clause._

"Uh, right, yes! All the gifts are from me!" He blushed hopeing they wouldn't question his question.

"Then why are some from Santa Clause?" Jimmy asked confused and Drakken was blushing even more.

"Are you Santa Clause Uncle Drewbie?" Rebecca asked her Uncle and gave him a look with big sad eyes.

"No, of course not!" Drakken chuckled, "Why, do I look like Santa in the first place? I mean, okay lets take it this way. If I was Santa I would really fat,"

"You already are," Rebecca giggled interrupting him and he growled,

"Rebecca! Where was I? Oh yes, if I was Santa Clause than I would be really fat and I wouldn't be able to lose so much weight in one night to come back to my secret Idenity! There fore I cant be Santa! Get it!" Drakken exclaimed, but both children just blinked their eyes not knowing what the hell he had just said. "Never mind than."

"But thanks Uncle Drewbie, for everything. I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"When I am at home, sometimes I am never even talked to. My daddy, like you know I bet is _always_ on his monster trucks or on his moter cycle. Daddy says that when I get big enough I can go on his bike, but I don't want to. I am not into all that boy stuff. I mean, I want to be like my mommy! But… sometimes she forgets I am even alive."

"Well when you are here Rebecca I will never forget that your here and always will play with you." Drakken smiled as she jumped on him again and wrapping her tiny arms around his blue neck, "Thank you Drew… If anything happened to you, I would be really sad. Because there is no one in the world like you, no one. Because you're my Uncle Drewbie!" She cheered,

"You forgot to say he is your _Naughty_ Uncle Drewbie." Jimmy chirped in and they both laughed.

"Let me go find your gifts okay!" She asked Drakken as he nodded and walked into the kitchen to poor himself and Shego some coffee. He was so tired last night that he didn't even make some for the morning. He figured when coming down, that the decorations, gifts, tree and just being together was enough to put smiles on their faces, and he was right! Coming back into the living room while the coffee started he sat back down on the couch and got a blanket for Shego. Last night was so amazing for him! He actually felt like he was helping someone, and he did. These last couple of days, he helped not one woman, but two. Shego and Rebecca. He gave that child strength and hope that everything will be okay in life and that she can be anyone she wants to be. Shego on the other hand was helped physically… and mentally. Drakken knew that she was hiding something from him, a very dark secret that he hoped to get to the bottom of. Observing the way she had been acting, he had a pretty good feeling of what was bothering her, and hopefully she would tell him… today.

"This one if for you…from me." Whispered a tiny voice as Drakken looked down and Jimmy was holding out a piece of paper that was wrapped up like a scroll.

"Thanks Jimmy, what is it?"

"Open it!" He cheered as Drakken pulled away the black ribbon that was wrapped around the paper and unraveled it. Starting to smile, Drakken's tiny eyes dashed around the present. Colored on paper was a picture. A picture of Shego and Drakken together holding hands and having a heart above both of their bodies. In the far lower right hand corner was also a picture of Rebecca and Jimmy kissing and above them wrote 'Jimmy and Rebecca in love forever!'

Looking down at Jimmy who was starting to giggle and than ran off back to Rebecca who was playing with his G.I.JO dolls.

'Shego and Drakken… in love?' Drakken thought rubbing his head and looking at the picture again. Bitting his lower lip he closed his eyes and knew it was true. He loved Shego. He always have… since their first mission… which was the day Shego had saved his life…

"So, where do you like to go on vacation?" Drakken asked Shego, as he drove down to downtown Middleton in a little pudgy truck with his henchmen in the back. Shego, who had just started working for Drakken was reading a magazine and had her legs crossed as she sat in the front seat next to him.

"Places."

"Like?" He asked again,

"Oh I don't know? Hawaii, the Bahamas… Disney!"

"I love Disney!" Drakken cried getting excited as she rolled her eyes questioning herself in her mind why she went to work for this goof in the first place. "We should go sometime." He muttered.

"You're hitting on me!" She said with an evil smile on her face as she closed the magazine.

"Um… no I'm not."

"Don't try to denied it Doctor Drakken."

"I am _not_ hitting on you!" He growled tightening his tiny hands on the steering wheel as henchmen in the back looked at him as he started to blush.

"Suite yourself… you know I'm sexy though." She laughed,

"Um…"

"Something you want to tell me?"

"Yes, I do!"

"What is it! You like me! Sick-o…"

"Shut up, we are here. So I am telling you to get out of the car." Drakken ordered as his henchmen laughed more and he shot them a nasty look as they got out of his van and got their laser guns and ran into the bank which was flowing with people, coming in and out.

"You know the plan Shego, now its time to really show me if you got what it takes to work for me."

"Just this once, I'll let you check me out." She winked and he blinked his eyes in surprise as she hurried into the building with her hands glowing green fire. Moment's later screams and cry's could be heard from the building as people started running out. Lights were flashing and things were being crashed from inside the 'Jefferson Bank.'

Drakken couldn't move. All he could hear in his head was 'check me out.' That was to Drakken an invitation for him to hit on her. No, she didn't mean it that way… or did she?

"Hey Drakken!" Shego called from the door as he snapped out of his trance and looked at her who was looking cute as ever. "You coming or what!"

"Yeah, I'm coming…"

They had managed to rob the bank in time before the police showed up but it was way to late for Drakken. Someone was smoking a cigarette and dropped it when they ran from the building and it started to burn and burn! Drakken was in the back of the bank when the fire started and knew he was trapped. He was still trying to get money, so he shoved it all into his lab coat and ended up looking like Santa himself, ((lmao)).

"Guys, I got the last bundle of…" His voice trailed off as large flames covered the doorway to his escape and he cried in fear running back into the steal volt. Unzipping his coat he threw the money away and backed into a corner and started to pray. The fire was coming closer and closer and he knew he was going to die; no one was there so save him now, not with the fire this close and fierce.

Sucking on his thumb vigorously like he did when he was a baby and rocked in his mothers arm, his childhood and life flashed before him. From when he could first remember things, going through school, being rejected by his friends, getting his scar, turning blue and than came a very sad memory to him. It was the day Shego came for her interview. The minute she entered the room, Drakken knew she was the one. No one else could look that good, be that tough and have the nastiest attidude. She was _perfect_ for the job. Seeing her face in his mind, he started to smile as the smoke trailed up his pudgy little nose and mouth and he collapsed to the ground choking. Drakken didn't know Shego that well, but he felt as if he knew her a lifetime.

"Drakken? Where are you!" Than called a voice and he opened his eyes a bit and looked around. The money was starting to burn and the fire was reaching closer and closer. His lungs were filled with smoke, and he knew if he did survive that he would never smoke! "Drakken, please… answer me!" Cried that voice again. Pushing himself to call out he managed,

"Yes! I'm in the volt, who's there."

Out of the darkness came a strong glowing green light. Walking through the fire was Shego. Her lasers that came from her hands could push the fire away so she could walk through it and be safe. She had a cloth over her mouth and nose so she couldn't inhale the smoke.

"Shego!"

"Drakken!"

They both cried in joy as she ran over to him and kneeled down to his body that was very weak.

"Do you think you can stand up?" She asked in a hurry,

"No, I can. I am to weak. Help me, please!"

"That's why I'm here, I wont let you die!" She cried again as he smiled and knew from that moment on that she would never leave him, not even if she tried she couldn't and wouldn't. Pulling her arms underneath his, she started to drag him out of the volt and lit her hands so they wouldn't be burned from the scorching fire.

When outside the building, Shego and Drakken's henchmen picked him up and rested him in the back of the van and then sped off as the cops and fire engines showed up to extinguish the fire ASAP. Shego decided to stay in the back by his side because they all knew he needed lots of care. They couldn't take him the hospital because if they did, the police would show up and after they took care of Drakken they would be sent to jail.

Wrapping him in a blanket, she unzipped her jacket and made a pillow out of it and rested his head on it so he would be comfortable.

"Thank you…" Drakken coughed a bit and wheezed.

"For what?" Shego asked him,

"For saving my life… you are a hero Shego. A hero."

"Don't say that! I'm suppose to be a bad guy." She smiled and Drakken rolled his eyes.

"… If I didnt come soon enough, you would of died Drakken." She muttered quietly, as she bit her lower lip and slipped her hand into Drakken's limp one. He opened his red eyes and smiled at her and smiled back.

"No one is ever going to know about this!"

"No, no,… never!"

"Its not like I love you or anything! Ew!"

"Gross." Drakken and Shego both said in disgust trying to deny it, but they knew very well they had feelings for each other. It would just take a long time for them to both tell each other how they _really_ feel.

Upstairs in her shower Shego examined her scars on her body. Running her fingers over them a warm smile came to her face. She knew very damn well in hear heart that if Drakken wasn't there when the explosion happened, no one might have found Shego while her heart still beat and she would have died in the cold hard snow.

The hard hot raindrops ran hit her body and as they did, Shego felt like crying. Crying with happiness. 'I can't take it anymore.' She thought as tears did start to fall from her face and she slid to the bottom of the shower and buried her head into her arms and knee's. 'If I keep denying it than I will never know the truth, I have to tell him… I must. Even if I lose my reputation and have to leave the country, I will because he is my _hero_… just like I am his.' Shego thought as more tears ran down her face and she chocked on them. Her long black hair was sitting on the floor of the shower and Shego got grossed out by that so she stood up and whipped her tears away and finished washing her hair and got out.

Towel trying her hair, she walked back into Drakken's bedroom and glanced at his bed. She had slept in _his_ bed! _HIS_! She touched her pillows! He undressed her in that bed, and she dreamt the most beautiful dream in that bed… it was official now that, that bed was a sacred item to her. Walking over to his window, she glanced out and there was still snow falling, not as heavy as the night before, but lightly now. The sky was a light gray and there were footprints in the backyard.

"What the?" She thought out loud and shrugged her shoulders, walking down to her bedroom keeping the white bathrobe around her thin body tightly. Taking it off her room, she realized it was Drakken's. Instead of jumping back or shaking her body getting his coody's off of her, she held onto his tightly and sniffed it, smelling his wonderful body smell.

"Oh Drew." She whispered closing her eyes and burying her face in it. "Merry Christmas." Getting up, she decided she would keep the bathrobe, so she threw it into the back of her closet and got dressed.

"Oh my god!" Screamed Rebecca as Jimmy and Drakken dropped what they were doing and looked her direction, to find the tiny child holding a c-d player in her hands! "I have always wanted one! Oh this is the best gift ever! Thank you Santa!" Rebecca screamed even louder, awaking Commodore Puddles from his doggy bed and flying into the living room.

"Morning puppy!" Jimmy smiled and scratched the doggy's chin as he barked and then ran towards his father, Drakken.

"No! I have coffee in my hands!" he cried as the dog leaped on him sending Drakken to go flying on the rug and the coffee to go flying all over him! The dog started to bark wildly as he stood on Drakken's chest and kicked his blue face.

"You are going to the pound beast!"

Commodore Puddles looked at Drakken and wagged his tail and he couldn't help to resist the cute little fuzz ball that lay on top of him.

"Fine you stay," Drakken mumbled, "But now you made Daddy have to go change! Poochy poo."

The dog barked again and jumped of Drakken. He ran to the Christmas tree to sniff out his present. Moments later, Commodore Puddles pulled out a rawhigh bone out from under the tree and three new squeaky toys. Just enough to drive Drakken to sow his ears shut!

"I have always wanted a c-d player! I love music." Rebecca smiled in awe, looking down at the nicely rapped gift.

"Get any c-d's with it?" Jimmy asked walking over to her,

"Um, let me check!"

"I have a c-d for you. Follow me." Drakken instructed as she got up and followed him into the hallway in his large lair. He walked down far enough and came to a closet and opened it up. Inside were some coats, old not used anymore shoes, a pair of pajama's, and a box of old toys and books stuffed in the top. Pulling down the box, Drakken dug through it and than pulled out a c-d and kneeled down to Rebecca's height. Taking her tiny hands he placed the c-d into her's and closed them.

"What's on this?" She asked smiling at him.  
"You have told me enough about what goes on at home that I made this c-d esspeically for you Rebecca. When ever you are feeling sad or upset or angry, I want to you to listen to theses songs and you will feel better." Drakken smiled as she flew her arms around his neck and he picked her up.

"Thank you Uncle Drewbie, I love you."

"Who doesn't?" Drakken mumbled setting her back down into the living room and he started up the stairs to his room to change.

"Oh, uh, hi Doctor D." Shego blushed as she bumped into him on the stairs and he caught her from falling back completely. "Are they opening their gifts already?"

"Yes. I um, made you some coffee,"

"I can tell, you're wearing it."

"Attack of Commodore Puddles occurred this morning, to bad you missed it."

"I have a good idea about what happened, you going to go transmogrify?" Shego asked starting back down and than turning around,

"Excuse me?"

"Oh that's right, I forgot… you suck at spelling,"

Drakken grinded his teeth, "What dose that mean?"

"It means change. Are you going to go change your clothes?"

"Yes, my shirt if that's what you mean… you want to come."

Shego started at him blankly and than shrugged her shoulders, "What the hell, you will never see me do this again though."

"Sure Shego, sureee." Drakken teased as she rolled her eyes as they re-entered his room. Unbuttoning his white shirt he took that off and threw it in the hamper. Shego stood at the door getting clammy hands and nervous since she was seeing Drakken with out his top again.

"I uh, wanted to say thanks,"  
"Thanks?" Drakken repeated her, "You never say thanks to anything, what are you thanking me for."

"Just for helping me yesterday, if it wasn't for you… I would have been a goner." She smiled walking over to him and blushing. Drakken smiled down to her and pulled her head back up with his tiny blue hands under her chin.

"Shego," he whispered, "you're crying."

Sniffing and whipping away the tears on her eyes she just couldn't take the pressure anymore, "You know I never cry."

"I know, so far today has been a real first for you."

"Its just… its just…"

Shego's eyes glistened with tears as Drakken looked down to her in the sweetest way he ever did. She was perfect for him, and he knew it. No one else could ever take her place, even if he tried to replace her, he couldn't, I mean come on… she was She-go, remember? Coming closer to him, Shego pressed her body against his bare chest as they both closed their eyes, and leaned foreword for a kiss two little snicker's interrupted them from outside the door,

"Their going to kiss!" Squeaked Jimmy,

"Will you shut up!" Growled Rebecca.

Opening their eyes in shock, Shego and Drakken both jumped back from each other and brushed their selves off.

"You were trying to kiss me!" She gagged pointing a finger at him,

"K-kiss!" Drakken chocked now noticing he didn't have a shirt so he felt completely naked.

"I cant believe, I let you do that! Ugh! Merry Christmas my ass!" She said walking by him feicely waving her hair in his face making sure he knew she ment it as both youngsters fled from the scene leaving Drakken to be ashamed and along in his room.

Plopping down on the cough in the livingroom Shego angrily sipped her coffee.

"Uh, Aunty Shego?" Jimmy asked coming over and quivering in fear all over, he knew she wasn't happy.

"What!" She snapped,

"I just wanted to give you this… okay bye!"

Jimmy than handing her a tiny box with a yellow ribbon around it and ran back to the tree, which was still being attacked by gifts and opened some more with Rebecca. Pulling away the ribbon, she opened the top and turned it over as a tiny handmade plastic braclet fell onto her lap. Smiling a bit, Shego picked it up and rolled her eyes. How cute could Little Jimmy get.

"Thanks for the gift Jim'ster." Shego winked calming down,

"Welcome! It looks good on you," he gave her a thumbs up.

"Right."

Moments later, Drakken had come back down wearing a red itchy sweater that was read across it, 'Mrs. Lipsky's son.' She had oviously knit it for him and threated him so many times to wear it on Christmas he just stop arguing about the whole damn thing.

"Nice sweater." Shego laughed in her coffee as he snorted at her and poured himself a new cup. Going over to Commodore Puddles who was attacking a new toy of his, the first one had three holes already that dog had tiny white fangs, he knelt down and took the toy out of his mouth. The puppy wined and looked up at his daddy in sadness.

"This coffee is going into my stomach, not on my face, not on my pants, and not on my shirt! Do we have a deal?" Drakken asked as the dog jumped up and ripped the toy from his hand, sending the coffee to go flying into the air. Drakken let out a squeal and caught the cup, sending some of the steaming hot coffee out of the cup and onto his arm.

Shego burst out laughing and Jimmy and Rebecca didn't dare to laugh, so they ran around the corner and burst out laughing.

"Its not funny!" Drakken roared and she stoped laughing. Shego had never heard that kind of tone before coming from Drakken… she didn't like it, it didn't even sound like him.

"Now!" He growled, whipping his hair back with his hand as it sprung up again, " I am not even going near the teeth of hell because I might just poor the rest on me." He mumbled siting down next to Shego who raised her eyebrows and looked away.

"Listen, I'm sorry okay! I just thought, since you had a rough day yesterday, that maybe,"

"That maybe what? That maybe if you _kiss_ me than it will make everything all better?"

"Listen Shego, I was only trying to do it to help you! Why do you always treat me so poorly!"

"I-I cant tell you! But, you didn't have to go kiss me! You just made it harder now, thanks!" She stampered spinning around angrily.

"What did I make harder! Shego please, just tell me! Call me crazy but I think I know what it is!"

"Than what is it? Hm? Tell me Drew Lipsky, what is it this time? Is it that I don't agree with your stupid plans all the time, is that that I don't do this or don't do that,"

"No, it had nothing to do with that!" Drakken said waving his arms in the air.

"Than what Is it!" Shego was crying now and felt totally Out of place. She couldn't even look at him she felt so embarrassed and foolish.

"… Oh Shego," Drakken started calming his voice down and relaxing his angry face. He reached out to hold her but she winced when he touched her and he knew now wasn't a good time.

"Just, just leave me alone!" She whispered in her tears as she ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

Rebecca and Little Jimmy poked their heads out and noticed Drakken was fluctuating. Rebecca had felt bad for the fight. If only they hadn't gone up and Jimmy and herself hadn't said anything, than maybe… just maybe they would have kissed and confused their undying love for one another.

"Uncle Drewbie?" She whispered coming out from behind the corner but Drakken put a hand out telling her not to come any farther. She just nodded and went back to the tree with Jimmy to play quietly. She had gotten so many beats and threats at home that his rejection didn't even bother her.

Wanting to go up there and pick her up and kiss her until the end of the day Drakken than knew, It was never going to happen between them. It broke his heart to even think that way. But maybe if Shego just had some time to herself things would be better. Drakken collapsed back down on the couch and dropped his head shaking it.

"Its over," he muttered and Rebecca turned around slightly,

"What's that Uncle D?"

"Its over between Shego and i."

"What! That cant happen, I mean you guys are 'Drakken and Shego!' for pete's sakes! You guys _never_ break up!"

"No Rebecca… you don't understand, Shego hates me, how could she ever love a big loser like me, god I'm so stupid!" Drakken sighed getting up from the couch and slothfully made his way back down to his lab where he would pace back and forth, call his mother to wish her a Merry Christmas and find a scalpel to cut his wrists with.

Upstairs on her bed, crying her eyes out Shego's body shook furiously.

"What is wrong with me!" She screamed into her pillow, "Damn it Shego, tell yourself you love him, tell yourself! You do damn it, you do!" She cried even harder, "But how could it work out between us… he is what in his forties and I'm in my twenties? God but he saved my life… just like I saved his, but he doesn't love me back. Why did I not just leap into his arms and let him kiss me all over when he jumped back from that almost kiss?" She thought aloud, whipping her tears away knowing more were coming.

Shego's eyes were all blotchy and her arms and legs were tender on her scars from kicking them on the bed for ten minutes straight. Her hair was a mess, she didn't even have time to comb it today because she was to madly in love with Drakken's bathrobe.

Blowing out some air, she decided that maybe a nice nap would help so she shut her eyes and woke up a half hour later. It only felt like a couple of minutes and the tears that fell on the sides of her face had dried so she got up and went to wash her face off. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, she put on some perfume and lipstick. You go girl!

Walking back downstairs, she expected Drakken to be there with the children or watching television or something, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where did the big blue elephant go?" She asked them both as they pointed in unison to Drakken's door that led to his lab. Taking a deep breath she walked over and opened it up. Walking down the stairs she rolled her eyes because she hated when she had to say _sorry_.


	11. Mayhem Under the Mistletoe

**Mayhem Under the Mistletoe – 11 – Mayhem Under the Mistletoe**

**Aerdna Milos – Yeah I guess she would, well, ehhh I don't know LOOKS wise, meaning her facial features. Are you sure though you don't me Anot-sun-amon? The one who LOVED the mummy, she would be more like Shego since she was the evil one! Enjoy the chapter btw! Thanks for reading!**

**RoseMasterD87 – Hey hey heyyy a night with Stevie Loter oh my god, girl I will cry forever in my heart after watching std! Friday night, the phone call of our lives! You and I are going to be best buds for ever dani! I hope! I think we will be, hehehe, oh and I know your mother wants to get me with a chainsaw if I call again around 11:00 lmfao! Thanks for such a sweet review, hehehe you always send the cute ones and yep… this is the last chapter! Now, its off to finished Year 1904 and start the new ones and ours!**

**ShockFan – Aw so kind! Actually, sadily this is the last chapter of my 'masterpiece' –cries- yeah I know! Hard huh? But don't worry, the last chapter I think turned out pretty darn good! W00t! Thank you for being such a nice reader and reviewer and I shall be working on my other stories and I have some more on the way!**

**GryfffinRose – Thanks! Don't worry you will like the last chapter **

**Spooks-a-lot – um thankx!**

**BundyCoot – You must draw that 'Shego sits on Drakkens lap while he is tied down' picture! Lol remember "You are giving me so many orgasim's!" LMAO oh Bundy its been great! Really it has! Thanks for reading my story, you are such a sweetheart! I hope you like he ones that will be coming after this… called 'After the rain stoped' about what happened to d/s after StD! –wink-**

**Alica Martin – Hi there! Yes I shall email you, just give me some time –blushes- Um I am thrilled that you like my work, and thanks for checking it out. Yeah Gaby is great to, hehehe! I am thrilled to have such a nice fan like you reading my stories, I shall email you soon! Enjoy the last chapter!**

**Tara Stoppable – Drakken so isn't fat, hahaha. Rebecca was just joking. Yes I heard we see him in the shower and I screamed my heart out! I love doctor d, oh my GOD!**

**DinoGaby – Oh you always want d/s to make love! Gabby you and I and my buddy Danielle are some day all going to the clinic! LOL! Thanks for the review, this is the last chapter… sadily. Its been a blast writing this and don't worry, I have loads of new kp stories coming and I am going to finish up Obsession and Year 1904 very soon. Thank you for all of your help and idea's and kindness – support through out this story, you are a wonderful fried, okay ill stop, lol! **

**Spork Princess – Oh hey, um no big right! Thanks for coming back, that was kind of you! Hmmm. Enjoy the new chapter! Later!**

**Miah the Storm Wolf – Well I guess you shall just read and find out … right? –wink-**

**---_Please Read_---**

**First of all I have to say that I have never seen a better Disney channel movie… So the Drama was AMAZING! I cried at the end, cried for a thousand memories that will always be in my heart. I have become a kim/ron shipper again, I was in the beginning of the series than I switched to drakken/shego… that will NEVER change. The movie was just, oh my god just I was speechless, but I managed to talk to RoseMasterD7 for _four_ hours on the phone, oh Danielle, we are so nuts, love you anyway lol! **

**This chapter is the _last_ chapter in this story, sadily. But don't worry, it has a nice ending and I advise you guys please not to read the ending until you GET to the ending! Thanks! After this I shall be really focused on 'Year 1904' and of course 'Obsession'! Hehehehe, Oh and I have three new idea's coming up and they shall be up soon! So keep looking for new stories by me and like always… thank you for reading and helping me through this and reviewing!**

**P.S. I am watching StD again right now, lol, Ronald cracks me the _heck_ up and Drakken was the sexiest ever, and ohhh my god did EVERYONE NOTICE HOW SWEET SHEGO TREATED HIM IN THIS MOVIE!

* * *

**

"I think she went to go propose." Whispered Jimmy after Shego was gone for a couple of minutes.

"Don't be silly Jimmy, you know what just happened between them, they fought!"

"Oh, yeah. I just wish, well… oh never mind."  
"What? What do you want to tell me."

"I feel like Shego right about now,"

"Duh, you guys are related."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Jimmy said gently taking both of Rebecca's hands in is and looking at her as if he was about to propose.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?"

"Rebecca Lipsky, I love you!" Jimmy smiled as she nearly fainted. Rebecca blinked her eyes a couple of times and didn't say a word, "Now I know that we don't know each other that much, but oh… you are just so wonderful! Your brilliant mind, your sweet talk, your kind heart!" Jimmy spoke, starting to come closer to her and leaning over her as she fell on the carpeted living room floor.

"I want to be your boo!"

Rebecca burst out laughing, "You're a total sweetheart Jimmy, really you are."

"But?" he asked nervously,

"I think I love you back." She smiled batting her eyes as she leaped on him pinning him to the ground as she than kissed him softly on the lips. ((aw!))

Little Jimmy's body turned to liquid and he was having feelings rush through out his body that he had never felt before! He wanted Rebecca, wanted to hold her and touch her and kiss her forever.

Breaking the kiss gently Rebecca smiled above him, "Want to go see if my Uncle ad your Aunt have finally kissed and made up?"

"Hell yeah!"

"C'mon than, boyfriend." Rebecca flirted as he escorted her to the door to Drakken's lab and than held her hand as they quietly walked down the stairs.

Writing things down angrily on sheets of blank paper, Drakken swore he heard a noise and looked up. Standing before him was Shego. She wasn't looking him directly in the eyes but she was rocking her body slowly back and forth in an uneasy pace.

"Yes?" Drakken asked waiting for her to talk to him, he wasn't in a good mood.

"I um, I wanted to tell you that, uh,"

"… what is it Shego, I am not in the mood to deal with your moodiness again, you already upset me enough."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for acting so childlike." She muttered quietly keeping her head down as Drakken raised his eyebrows and softened his face once again.

"Well, good! Because I needed that. You have been acting so strange lately I just don't know what to think anymore Shego. Is it your period, are you depressed, I mean what is it!" Drakken begged getting up and putting some books on his shelf behind his chair.

"What if I said I was in love?" She asked making him stop and turn around slowly. Shego's cheeks were getting to be the color of ruby and her eyes darted away from his.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me…" she muttered in an unset voice. "Who would ever love me back though right? I mean c'mon… besides, I'm not good enough for you anyway." She muttered again as she started back upstairs but Drakken grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Pulling her body against his, he wrapped his arms around her little waist and pulled her head close to his.

"Who ever said that… dose not know Doctor Drakken." He smiled and she did too.

"Merry Christmas Shego, I love you and always have."

"Ditto Doctor D, ditto." She laughed as she wrapped her thin arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Sparks were flying in Shego and Drakken's mind and as their lips seemed to lock and not let go. Drakken knew that she was hiding her feelings, it was so obvious for him, since he considered himself to be quite handsome. The moment their lips than touched, Shego felt all the pressure and upset leave her that she just wanted to keep kissing Drakken until the end of her days.

"I love you so much," she whispered as they broke their kiss and she buried her head into his chest. Running his tiny pointy fingers through her hair Drakken smiled and kissed the top her head, "I love you too."

"Yes they kissed!" Squealed a voice from the doorway as Jimmy started to fall down the stairs but Shego ran over and caught him before he hit his head hard enough and cracked it on the concrete floor.

"Oh look Doctor Drakken" Shego laughed in a fake Russian accent. "Looks like we caught the spy's! What shall we do with them?"

"We should make them our prisoner's!" Drakken laughed picking up Rebecca who screamed as he started to tickle her.

"How longs have you guys been down here, spying on us?"

"We got down here just before the _hot kiss_ accured." Laughed Rebecca as they headed back upstairs and Drakken shut off his light to his lab.

"So dose this mean you guys are going to have babies now?" She asked looking up at them,

"Babies!" Drakken squeaked as Shego walked over and snuggled next to Drakken who quivered nervously,

"Oh yes Becca, we are going to have _lots_ of babies!" Shego laughed, "Just to make Drewbie's mommy happy, right Drew?" She growled turning him on,

"R-Right yes! Uh, start a family, maybe in the next one hundred years or so!"

"Haha, I don't think so." Shego said blankly taking his hand and walking back over to the couch, "How many times have been getting up and off of this couch today Drakken?"

"Too many times." He smiled leaning over and starting to kiss her again.

"Hem-hem." Interrupted Jimmy, standing proud holding Rebecca's hand who was blushing and gigging like a tiny school girl.

"Yes Jimmy?" Shego asked whipping her mouth,

"Rebecca and I are in love and are boyfriend and girlfriend." He smiled showing his teeth and than planting a kiss on her lips.

Drakken smiled at Shego and she was laughing. He couldn't be any happier. This was the best Christmas he had ever celebrated; nothing or anyone could ruin it for them. Slipping his hand around Shego's she batted her eyes at him and he sighed in a dreamy voice.

'This is the best day of my life.' She thought. Her reputation might have to be now kept secret that she was in love with her boss, but she would get by. I mean no one really had to know right? She could always leave the country and move with him to some exotic island and name her to 'Sheila' or something silly like that. Dye her hair and forbid her self not to ever use her powers in public again.

'I don't think that is going to happen.' She thought smiling at her idea because Shego was just happy being who she was. She started having feelings for Drakken when she got the feeling that he liked her. Along with all the tender care that he gave her the night before she just _had_ to have him!

"Listen Shego, I know that I'm your boss and we have been through so much together and you think my schemes are completely whack… I still think we can be friends." Drakken asked and Shego's expression changed.

"Y-you just want to be _friends_!"

"If you would like to. I know you Shego… you probably don't want to be seen with me being all romantic and all that," Drakken was cut off, for Shego had thrown him down on the ground and crawled up upon him and kissed him romantically. Rebecca covered Jimmy eye's and whispered, "You can't look, this is the_ rated R_ scene."

"Yes," Shego than whispered as their lips unlocked and Drakken laid their noticing her ragging beauty that was upon him, "I want to be your girlfriend, and if anyone questions our relationship I'll kick their ass for yah."

Drakken laughed and pulled her down so their bodes were fully touching, "I love you…so just shut up and kiss me."

Tippytoeing over to the stereo player Rebecca quietly and quickly put on some romantic songs as her Uncle and his new girlfriend started making out sweetly. She knew that it was meant to be true, no matter what anyone said, I mean come on, they are '_Drakken and Shego_.' !

"So dose this mean that _we_ wont be hooking them up after all?" Jimmy asked and Rebecca rolled her eyes going back over to the tree holding his tiny hands, "Jimmy, I like you but sometimes you just don't think."

"That's my charm, baby!"

Rebecca laughed and leaned in to kiss him again on the cheek as the phone started to ring. Nor Drakken or Shego got up to get it, they were now started to kiss more and more aggressively so Rebecca decided to answer it.

"Hello, this is Rebecca Lipsky speaking, how may I help you?" She had wonderful telephone manors.

"Rebecca sweetheart, its your Aunt! How are you sweetie? Merry Christmas!"

"Fine thank you. Oh yes Merry Christmas to you as well! Um, thank you for helping me at the hospital yesterday, that was really nice of you."

"Darling I had to, you are my sons neice, and I love you."

Rebecca blushed and giggled, "Uncle Drewbie cant come to the phone right now,"

"And why is that?"

"He is making out with Shego."

"M-Making out!" Mrs. Lipsky repeated in shock.

"Yeah, they are really cute together, Uncle Drewbie cant stop growling," Rebecca burst out laughing, "I think he is going go full throttle with her."

"Well! Well, well, well, um… if you don't mind I would _really_ like to speak to him."

"Okay I will go break them up." Rebecca whispered jumping off the stool in the chair and walking over to Drakken who was now on top of Shego and hungrily kissing her neck.

"Uncle Kissable Drewbie its your mother."

"MOTHER!" Drakken cried throwing his head up and taking the phone from Rebecca who ran back to Jimmy and Shego stood up dusting herself off, she felt like she had just been in heaven.

"M-mother? Merry Christmas!" Doctor Drakken smiled as he spoke into the phone and could still feel Shego's hands all over his body.

"Haveing fun with Shego? In front of the children I see?" Spoke his mother. Her voice was stern and Drakken knew she was wearing a straight face.

"Oh uh, well,"

"Darling it is about time that you finally got together with her! She is a lovely young lady, I am so proud of you Drewbie!"

'So am I!' He thought pulling unbuttoning his collar a bit to let his neck get some air.

"Yes, um, actually you see Shego and I, have had feelings for each other for a long time, and well… since it was Christmas and what happened yesterday we just let them out! And what did Rebecca tell you we were doing!"

"Going for the full throttle." She laughed, and Drakken started to sweat.

"No mother, um, not that far… yet," he whispered blushing as Rebecca was on the floor laughing her little booty off.

"Than what were you two love birds doing?"

"Kissing… just kissing."

"Well I hope you were kissing under the mistletoe, haha. Anyway, are you having a nice Christmas so far sweetheart?"

"Yes, thank you I am. Yourself?"

"Excellent! Your father is very happy, would you like to talk to him?" Mrs. Lipsky asked in her cherished voice as she handed the phone to her husband before her son could answer.

"Drew, Merry Christmas."

"Same to you dad."

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine thanks, yourself. Is mom's health okay, I don't really know if I should ask her, I don't want to hurt her feelings or anything."

"Since when have you cared for your mother so much?" Mr. Lipsky the first asked his son laughing a bit as Drakken rolled his eyes.

"Since, well,"

"Tell your father the good news! Drew was having sex in the living room with his assistant!" Screamed Mrs. Lipsky from the kitchen,

"That's _not_ true!" Drakken cried hearing his father gag on his egg nog while hearing the news.

"Well who is the lucky woman than? You are still a virgin aren't you son?" His father asked and Drakken was dieing of embarrassment. If this conversation was ever to go public, he was surely pass out.

"Yes, I mean, ugh! Her name Shego, my assistant who helps me with my Radio Show… and we were _not_ having _sex_ in the living room."

"That what were you doing?"

"See this is why I became a doctor and left the house and decided to live on my own because I need privacy!" Drakken growled into the phone as he heard his mother once more,

"I think she might be pregnant and Rebecca says he growls like a tiger! Go Drewbie!"

"Your mother is insane." Muttered Mr. Lipsky the first,

"THANK YOU! Someone who actually understands me! Yes! To tell you the truth Shego and I were just kissing."

"Well, I am very happy you have a woman who you love Drew… take care of her, okay? Be a good man and take care of the women that you love."

"Yes _daddy_." He rolled his eyes, "Well take care of mom and have a nice Christmas. Love you."

Drakken then hung up the phone and went back to sit with Shego who had gotten a cup of coffee while he was talking with his father.

"You're amazing." She giggled as she walked her fingers in that silly way up Drakken's legs leading to his,

"Eh, not in front of the kids Shego."

"Right, but tonight…?" Shego said excitedly raising her eyebrows up and down and he winked at her,

"We can see what the doctor can do."

"Uncle Drewbie," Interrupted Rebecca, "I mean excuse me, while you and your lover girl plan your naughty plans for tonight can Jimmy and I watch T.V. and play with our new toys and than maybe go outside for a little bit?"

Shego nodded at Jimmy and he ran over to the T.V. and turned it on and sat down and soon Rebecca was sitting down with him flipping through the channels admiring the Christmas movies that were on.

"You still haven't given me my gift yet Doctor Drakken." Shego smiled sipping her coffee as he leaned over to her and whispered,

"The day I got the news that Jimmy and Rebecca were coming to stay, what did you really want for Christmas?"

"…I wanted you. I wanted to tell you that I had a crush on you because everyday the pain was getting worse. My dreams didn't even help. By the way… after I slashed your back that day, um, and you slept… did you have a nice dream about me?"

Drakken chuckled, "Yeah actually I did… wait! How do you know I drempt about you!"

"I have a confession to make…" She started biting her lip and reached into his pant pocket and pulled out the tube that she used to fix up his cut. "I um, actually made this medication… when you apply it to open cuts you also get tired and you dream of the person you love. So when I made this I was hoping you would dream of me… because than maybe you would realize that you had or have feelings for me and we could both tell each other how we feel… listen I'm sorry I didn't tell, you its just… I wanted to tell you so bad!"

"Shhh. Shhh, its okay… since when did you ever invent such a thing?" Drakken smiled putting his fingers over Shego's lips and smiling.

"I am not as stupid as I sometimes might sound."

"I never doubted your intelligence."

"I know," Shego smiled, "I just did it to show off."

"Oh shut up." Drakken laughed leaning down to her and kissing her again as he snow finally outside their window was stopping.

"DINNER TIME!" Shego screamed up to the children later that day. Shego and Drakken had decided they would give their gifts to each other after dinner under the mistletoe, it was Jimmy's idea… the child was brilliant when he waited to be.

"Great! I'm starving!"

"Me too!" Squealed the kids who had cleaned themselves up and Jimmy decided to put on his little dark blue suite and a black tie. Not to mention he slicked back his hair with Drakken's hair gel to impress Rebecca, but it only made her laugh.

"What did you do to your hair!" Shego gasped as Jimmy took his seat.

"Well, I found some hair gel on the couch and decided to make my curls straight." He shrugged.

"Jimmy, that's _not_ hair gel."

Turning around pulling out the turkey from the oven Drakken laughed like never before. Jimmy was adorable! He looked like Drakken himself when he was that age.

"If we ever give birth to a son I want to him to be like Jimmy." He whispered in Shego's ear who snorted in her apple cider.

"I don't! That would mean two little hellions I would have to live with, no make that three including you!"

"What's going on?"

"They were talking about how great I am!"

"Oh please." Rebecca rolled her eyes as Drakken served her a piece of turkey and than Jimmy and Shego.

"Good, now lets pray."

"Since when do you pray?"

"… Today I do!" Drakken started to pray as coming out from under the sofa in disguise and walked over to the large white table filled with food and wagged his tail. It was Commodore Puddles and was in the search for a meal. Seeing Drakken had his eyes closed and his hands clasped tightly together, Puddles did his best and jumped up into the air and his tiny fangs ripped the piece of turkey and gravy off his plate and than hurried back into the living room. The master of evilness had once again escaped with his prize with out being seen or heard.

After finishing his prayers Drakken picked up his eating utensils and put them down on his plate which was now empty.

"Its gone!" He cried and looked around seeing everyone else had their food still on their plates and growled cutting himself another plate.

"I think you ate it, but you don't know you did."

"Did not!" Argued Drakken to Shego who laughed,

"Did to,"

"I-DID-NOT eat it!"

"Wait! I think I know who did!" Thought Little Jimmy rubbing his hands on his chin as he jumped from the chair and hurried back over to the sofa and looked underneath it. Brining the barking puppy over to Drakken, he took Commodore Puddles from his arms and expected the dogs face. Noticing there was gravy on his pink lips Drakken gasped and the dog started to bark and escape from his fathers arms.

"You ate it! Didn't you! This Christmas you are after me! Ah-ha I have found the real theft!"

"Drakken look out!" Cried Shego as the dog flew out from his hands and ran down the table throwing his paws into Drakken's mashed potatoes as it went flying on his blue face and everyone gasped holding back their laughs.

Breathing heavily, Drakken whipped it all off with one swipe, threw his napkin down on his chair and headed upstairs to change his shirt… again!

"Oh boy, boy, oh boy." Shego groaned throwing her head into her hands and sighing heavily, she knew when Drakken would come back down he would throw that poor animal into the snow so he could at least just take _one_ bite of his meal.

"Isn't that an O'Boys song?" Jimmy than asked tilting his little head to the side as Shego looked at him and groaned.

* * *

Mumbling nasty things, Drakken pulled off the sweater that he had on and threw it into the hamper and opened up his closet and butted up a new light blue one and came back downstairs to the quiet table. He sat down and pulled himself in and looked all of them who stared right back at them, especially Shego.

"What?" He asked, "Do I still have food on my face?"

"No, lets just eat," She started, "And be thankful."

"What's wrong with you?" Drakken asked biting into the turkey and pulling down his eating utensils again.

"Um, I don't know, should there be something wrong with me?" Shego asked eating some more chicken and biting into a roll.

"You just asked to be thankful. You are never… so, normal!"

"Love has gone to my head darling." She giggled batting her eyes and him and blew him a kiss as Drakken blushed and started to eat again.

They all enjoyed the meal that Drakken had made for them and after that was over they all had some nice hot chocolate and sat by the fire sipping it slowly.

"I had a lovely Christmas, thank you again."

"That's the fourteenth time you have thanked me Rebecca." Drakken smiled as the fire cracked before them and Jimmy jumped in Shego's arms.

"I cant help it, you have been so good to me…"

"What was your favorite gift than?"

"Um let me go see." She thought putting her mug down on the rug and making sure it wouldn't spill as she walked back to the tree and sorted out her new things.

"I think I like the Barbie Dream home and 'The Uncle Drewbie Naughty Videos.' I think."

"What!" Drakken snorted in his coco as it splashed up on his face! **_"NOT AGAIN!" _**He roared as Jimmy clinged onto Shego in fear as she threw a pillow on his face and told him to shut up.

"I was kidding, Shego didn't really give them to me." She giggled coming back over to them cuddling on the couch and flying onto her Uncles lap.

"What! Me, thanks for ratting me out Re-becca!" Shego laughed and teased.

"Hold it!"

"What's the matter Jimmy?" Drakken asked him putting the pillow on the floor and scratching Commodore Puddle's little fuzzy pink head.

"You both haven't exchanged gifts yet! Do it, do it now!"

Shego gasped and smiled turning her head to Drakken, "Kids right, we haven't. Um, I'll be right back I will go get it."

"Same with me."

Putting down both children on the couch, both adults left the room and Jimmy and Rebecca turned to each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"What do you think your Uncle got my Aunt."

"Something sexy I bet."

"What's… _sexy_?" Jimmy asked rubbing his chin again trying to pronounce the word as Rebecca giggled and covered her mouth with her tiny thin fingers.

"Its kind of like another word for 'really pretty,' but it means something."

"What's it mean!" Jimmy cried and Rebecca laughed again seeing all the eager in his large eyes as he nearly attacked her again but this time on the sofa.

"Well, um… means you want to have a family! Really!"

"So let me get this right, the word _sexy_ means pretty and family?"

Rebecca nodded her head.

"Gotcha, family and pretty… family and pretty…" He muttered giving her thumb's up, "Thanks."

"Welcome, I hope you had a nice Christmas, maybe after they exchange gifts we could go upstairs and play with our toys in my bedroom!"

"Sounds fun!"

"Oh, oh, oh and lets play my music!"

"Don't wear your stuff out all in one evening." Interrupted Drakken who came back the living room and putting his hands on his hips.

"Yes… let them go play… we they need some time _alone_." Than interrupted Shego who came down the stairs again and Drakken dropped the box that was being held in his tiny hands. His mouth dropped open and felt like he had just met Shego again. Her long hair was shimmering before him and some new makeup was placed upon her pale face. She had put on a black skirt and a fleece black jacket with the front zipper un-zipped a bit.

"What's that matter, doc-tor… feeling okay?" She asked seductively walking around Drakken in a circle as she pushed his jaw back up into place and he shook from his trance.

"Wait!" Jimmy screamed once more, "Shego you have to kiss Drakken under the mistletoe after you exchange your presents!"

"What, why?" Drakken asked rubbing the back of his neck, not that he didn't want too.

"Because was the last one downstairs today! Remember?"

"No." Drakken argued shaking his head and glancing at Shego,

"Sounds good to me." She just smiled pulling him over in front of the warm crackling fire and placed him under the large blossoming mistletoe.

"Go ahead…open yours first." Drakken smiled as she nodded excitedly as she took a deep breath and opened the box and gasped and let out a large squeal.

Resting nicely in the box was a large cut crystal light green colored shimmering diamond! Beneath the large rock was a silver band and it was made to fit Shego's fingers perfectly. Picking it up slowly out of the box Shego aloud Drakken to slip it on her finger on her right hand, her wedding finger that is, and wrapped her arms around him jamming, her tongue down his throat.

"Oh Drew!" She cried kissing him like crazy, "It's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life! Thank you so much, oh my god!"

"Hehehe, I am happy you like it darling. You deserve it… you have had a rough year with Kim," Drakken whispered making sure Jimmy and Rebecca didn't hear and know they fought Kim Possible, "Now, may I please see my gift."

Shego threw her head back and started running her left leg up between Drakken's legs, "Its underneath what I am wearing now."

Drakken's hands and body froze and his eyes grew wide, "A _new_ outfit!" He gasped, "How many do you have _of those_… you know, kind of outfits."

"Enough to keep you going for a while baby."

"What did she get you!" Rebecca asked coming over and examining Shego's new beautiful ring.

"Oh, uh, its coming in the mail!"

"Yes, the mail, it will be here after you guys leave."

"Awww." Both children whined in unison as they packed up their new toys and hurried up to their rooms to play. Throwing her new babies, clothes, music, books, hair supplies, and fake Barbie cell phones onto her bed Rebecca flew into Jimmy's room and dragged him out to the banister to watch their Aunt and Uncle be in love.

Shego had never been this happy with a man, and she still could not believe that she fell for _Drakken_! The ring was just to much and she knew that her new outfit was way to much for him to control, he wanted her… badly!

"You know, you really do have good plans when you put your mind to it." She smiled as some sweet romantic music started and Drakken slipped his hands around her waist and she placed her arms and hands around his ne_ck _as they started to dance together.

"Oh please, stop lying."

"Why would I lie to the man I love? Explain that, on paper you know and than we can,"

"Shego," Drakken stopped her as they stopped dancing and placed his fingers on her lips and leaned down to her…

"Here they go!" Whispered Rebecca to Jimmy as she grabbed his hand and they both smiled in glee as Drakken whispered again,

"Now its time for you to _shut up_ and kiss me."

And so they started to kiss. Kiss under the mistletoe. Rebecca and Jimmy watched them in 'awe' and would never forget that scene of their Aunt and Uncle kissing. If Doctor Drakken and Shego ever were to get married that would mean both toddlers would be related, and they would have a struggle keeping their childhood romance together, but they could manage.

So when you put Drakken and Shego together at Christmas in the most romantic place possible,… you truly get… **_Mayhem, Under the Mistletoe_**.


End file.
